Un Plan Desesperado
by silvergreenroyalty
Summary: El Lord tiene un plan extraño... por decir algo. Secuestro a Harry usando una vieja treta y lo ha tenido por semanas aislado de todos, incluso de sus mortífagos. Severus Snape lo rescató y descubrió su rol como espía, pero eso no ha sido lo peor de todo... Harry y él van a tener un hijo si o si. Es eso o permitir que el Lord arruine la vida del niño-que-vivió. (Snarry)
1. Intro

**Un Plan Desesperado**

* * *

El Lord tiene un plan extraño... por decir algo. Secuestro a Harry usando una vieja treta y lo ha tenido por semanas aislado de todos, incluso de sus mortífagos. Severus Snape lo rescató y descubrió su rol como espía, pero eso no ha sido lo peor de todo... Harry y él van a tener un hijo si o si. Es eso o permitir que el Lord arruine la vida del niño-que-vivió. Más de lo que ya lo ha hecho...

**Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling.

**La imagen original en la portada es de Spicysteweddemon en DeviantArt.

**Tiene Mpreg.

**Contenido adulto y slash.


	2. Secuestro y rescate

**01.- Secuestro y rescate**

* * *

Un gato negro lo veía desde el alfeizar de la ventana, una ventana que no tenía nada diferente de otras, pero para Harry era un constante recordatorio del lugar en que estaba... en manos de su enemigo jurado. Había caído víctima de una trampa, una tan familiar que rayaba en lo ridículo. Había vuelto a caer en la trampa de que Sirius había sido secuestrado por el Lord.

Fue imprudentemente Gryffindor como cierto pocionista alguna vez le dijo, pero ahora estaba ahí, seguro de que ni los mortífagos del Lord sabían que estaba en la mansión y eso era otra cosa que le ponía los nervios de punta. El Lord solía ridiculizarlo frente a sus seguidores, con esa vena dramática de "yo soy más fuerte que el niño-que-vivió", y siempre dispuesto a que otros vieran su enorme poder mágico. Ni siquiera le había quitado la varita y pronto supo por qué.

Era imposible salir de ahí, la barrera que había sido puesta a su alrededor era tal, que cuanta más magia se lanzaba sobre ella, más fuerte se hacía, pero tampoco podía ser repelida con métodos muggles, simplemente atravesarla no era opción, lo intento y fue colocado con inusual delicadeza sobre la cama. Otra cosa que le daba aún más mala espina. Cuando fue capturado una ocasión en la mansión Malfoy, una visita a Hogsmeade donde lo secuestraron, aunque fue liberado un par de días después por la orden, había sido confinado a las mazmorras, eran húmedas, frías y terroríficas, lo que uno esperaría de un mago oscuro con todas las letras.

Pero esto era casi... acogedor, si no fuera por el hecho de que había sido secuestrado.

La habitación tenía un agradable papel tapiz de color beige con dibujos sencillos, amplios ventanales que daban a un jardín y que incluso podía salir a él y pasear hasta cierto punto donde la barrera se lo impedía. La cama era amplia, mullida y tenía las sabanas más suaves que alguien pudiera pedir e incluso había una chimenea (que estaba impedida al igual que cualquier otra vía de escape) que siempre tenía un agradable fuego y una biblioteca con libros de todo tipo. Tenía un guardarropa, demasiado Slytherin, pero toda la ropa era de su talla, y todos los días lo alimentaban con cualquier comida que pidiera en voz alta, el solo debía pedir y aparecería en una mesa que estaba ahí mismo junto a un cómodo sillón.

La otra cosa extraña era esa poción que lo perseguía hasta que la tomará, era de color rojo sangre, y olía como a flores. El vial estaba hechizado de manera que hasta que Harry no la tomará este lo seguía por toda la habitación de forma insistente y las primeras veces, Harry intento romperlo, quemarlo, de todo, pero el maldito vial estaba intacto y pensó que, si era veneno, bien valía la pena tomarlo y acabar con todo de una vez. Nada paso.

Quizás solo sintió algo más de hambre y hasta ahí, lo cual no era exactamente malo, estaba empezando a tener algo de musculo ya que además de leer, puesto que no había nada más que hacer ahí, también hacia ejercicio, cosa que nunca podía gracias al maniático que ahora lo tenía secuestrado.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas y contando desde su secuestro y no había visto al Lord ni una vez, por eso se extrañó de ver ahí a un gato negro que lo miraba fijamente, lo que le extraño más fue que el gato no era solo negro de pelaje, sino que sus ojos eran de un negro profundo. Si llegaba a anochecer pronto, el gato apenas se vería, se podría confundir con una sombra.

Harry tuvo un chispazo de claridad, su padrino era un animago sin registrar, un perro negro, y había la posibilidad de que ahí hubiera otro animago sin registrar, y él solo conocía un mago con esos ojos negros y esa mirada entre divertida y sádica...

—Profesor Snape, me alegra verlo—.

Un mago de ropaje oscuro, cabello negro y ojos del mismo tono que la más oscura noche hizo su aparición apenas el gato toco el suelo y desapareció, dejando en su lugar al mago.

—Señor Potter, ¿No se cansa de que debamos salvarle el trasero cada que actúa como un...? —.

—Imprudente Gryffindor, lo sé. Si pudiera patearme a mí mismo lo haría, profesor—.

Severus Snape miró a su alrededor y alzo una ceja de incredulidad, _"Ojalá a mí me encerraran en un calabozo como este cuando me castiga el Lord",_ pensó el mago.

—Le ofrecería algo de comer, pero no sé si la habitación pueda manipularse con otra persona dentro—.

—¿Otra persona? ¿Qué acaso no ha venido el Lord a burlarse de usted? ¿Vanagloriarse? ¿Nada? —.

—Es usted la primera persona que veo desde que llegue aquí—.

Severus reviso las protecciones liberando apenas un poco de magia con sus manos y notó un singular escudo, uno que no debería existir, habían dejado de usarse hace años porque la manera más fácil de salir de ahí era haciendo algo que todo mundo podía hacer sin problemas, aunque había algo diferente en el escudo.

—Señor Potter, debo preguntarle algo y quiero que me conteste con toda sinceridad, ¿Mientras ha estado aquí se ha dado placer usted mismo? —.

Harry enrojeció hasta las orejas con aquella pregunta... claro que lo había hecho, estaba secuestrado, aislado y aunque no tenía ningún daño visible, estaba la angustia emocional... la masturbación mantenía su mente lúcida al ofrecerle un desfogue a toda esa energía reprimida.

—...No diga más, su cara me dice que sí. El escudo que rodea la habitación y parte del jardín es un escudo que usaban los matrimonios antaño cuando sospechaban que las esposas o esposos eran infieles, pero este ha sido modificado para poder disolverse hasta que usted tenga sexo con alguien—.

La cara de Harry enrojeció aún más, porque dado que el único que estaba ahí junto a él era el profesor, solo había una opción lógica para poder irse.

—Bueno, hagámoslo—.

—No es tan sencillo señor Potter, ¿Tiene idea de cómo averigüe donde estaba usted? ¿O por qué es que el Lord lo tiene en esta habitación tan... acogedora? Debe haber un motivo y si no lo definimos no sabremos cómo actuar —.

Ahora que lo pensaba, sí, eso no tenía sentido. Por lo que sabía, nadie sabía sobre su ubicación y él también se había preguntado sobre el inusual trato que estaba recibiendo.

—...Esta usted en una de las mansiones de los Malfoy, una bastante alejada. Su amigo el elfo doméstico, Dobby, al haber pertenecido a los Malfoy, aún guarda conexión con las casas de la familia. Cuando se enteró de su secuestro empezó a recorrer una por una las casas de los Malfoy, rezando porque el Lord, siendo tan predecible como lo es, lo tuviera en una de ellas. Acertó con esta, luego de sentir su presencia aquí, pero viendo que era imposible para él atravesar la barrera y sacarlo—.

—...Me pidió ayuda, ya que era el único en Grimmauld Place cuando vino a decirnos que lo encontró, me llevo hasta el jardín y me dijo de la barrera. Apenas iba a verificarla cuando observé que un ave pudo atravesarla y pensé en usar mi forma animaga para atravesarla, al parecer, el Lord no pensó en los animagos, o no pensó específicamente en el tamaño del animago. Dudo mucho que no sepa sobre la forma animaga de su... padrino—.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué la habitación, la comida y la poción? —.

—¿Poción? —.

—Sí, además de que me envían la comida que yo quiera y en la cantidad que quiera, a cierta hora me mandan una poción que esta hechizada para perseguirme hasta que me la tome. Primero pensé que era veneno y pensé "bueno, al diablo", pero no era veneno. No sé qué es, solo me da hambre, pero nada más—.

—¿Cómo a qué hora aparece la poción? —.

—Ya no debe tardar—.

Efectivamente, y como si la hubiera conjurado, el vial con aquella poción rojo sangre apareció y empezó a seguir a Harry.

—...¿Lo ve? —.

Severus estaba ahora intrigado, aunque sospechaba algo con el color de la poción, se parecía a un proyecto del Lord que había abandonado por lo fallido que resulto.

—Ábrala, pero no la beba, pásemela en cuanto la tenga en sus manos—.

Harry hizo lo que le pidió Severus y este tomo el vial con la mano un tanto temblorosa, pero cuando sus dedos tocaron el vidrio, nada paso.

—...Parece que no tiene una alarma, el hechizo solo hace que lo siga hasta que está en sus manos, pero por si acaso, bébala, puede tener algún otro hechizo para alertar de que siga teniendo el líquido—.

Severus tomo un poco de poción entre sus dedos antes de devolvérsela a Harry para que la bebiera. La poción tenía el mismo color que aquella que fabrico hace años para el Lord, pero no tenía el mismo aroma, había un ingrediente extra.

—...Caballitos de mar...—murmuro Severus.

—Perdón, pero ¿Qué tiene caballitos de mar? —.

Severus temía lo que iba a decirle a Harry, pero tenía sentido la barrera ahora, la comida, la habitación, incluso la indulgencia de extender la barrera hasta cierto punto del jardín.

—Siéntese Potter, tenemos problemas muy serios—.

—¿Tenemos? Profesor, usted puede irse, ¡Yo tengo problemas serios! —.

—Tenemos, porque debo sacarle de aquí de inmediato. ¿Es virgen verdad? —.

La cara de Harry enrojeció al máximo.

—Mi vida sexual o ausencia de ella no es de su incumbencia—.

—Lo es cuando el Lord quiere que usted siga virgen, hasta que sea el momento adecuado, y por el tiempo que lleva secuestrado diría que no falta mucho—.

—¿A qué se refiere? —.

Severus suspiro, nunca era fácil recordar las cosas que hacía para el Lord, pero esta era una de las peores.

—Esta poción yo la cree, al menos, la primera versión. El Lord, como sabe, es un mestizo y se dio cuenta de que, si un mago de sangre pura se mezclaba con un muggle, su descendencia era mucho más poderosa. Es mejor si es un mago sangre pura y un mestizo o nacido de muggles, pero no hay tantos. ¿Me sigue? —Harry asintió—El asunto es que el Lord tuvo una horrible idea, me pidió crear una poción de fertilidad, una muy poderosa que garantizara el embarazo en la primera relación sexual de una mujer. Pensaba secuestrar muggles vírgenes para que sus mortífagos las violaran y las dejaran en estado, una vez que los bebés nacieran, serían menos que esclavas solo para cuidar a dichos bebés, hasta que pudieran ser cuidados por otros adultos y entonces las matarían—.

—¿Por qué solo vírgenes? —.

—Para garantizar la descendencia, no podía garantizar que las muggles que secuestrara no hubieran tenido momentos antes alguna relación, así que pensaba secuestrar a jóvenes apenas entrando en la adolescencia, como quien siembra y espera el momento de cosechar. Para maximizar el efecto de la poción, esta debía ser tomada por varias semanas, al mes era 100% seguro que se concebiría con la primera relación—.

—¿Pero por qué me la da a mí? Soy un varón, no puedo concebir, es de esas pocas cosas que el mundo mágico comparte con el muggle—.

—Por eso le pedí que me pasara la poción, el color es idéntico a la poción que yo diseñe, pero no el aroma, le han agregado caballitos de mar, un animal cuyo macho de la especie es capaz de concebir, son los caballitos machos, los que llevan a su descendencia en sus vientres—.

—¡Oh Merlín! —.

—No tiene sentido señor Potter, este proyecto el Lord lo descarto porque había una falla con la poción, de hecho, dos, las pociones no funcionan en los muggles sin adecuaciones que muchas veces son carísimas, difíciles y no hay garantías de que sirvan, y dos, la relación debe ser consensuada para que funcione—.

—¿Entonces? ¿Quiere un hijo? ¿Por qué yo? Podría usar a uno de sus mortífagos para eso, incluso a la loca de Bellatrix, seguro ella se sentiría honrada de tener a su vástago—.

—Pero no puede garantizar que sea suyo, ningún mortífago es virgen, ni siquiera los hombres lo son de cierta parte, el Lord suele castigar los errores con algo más que los cruciatus, y he visto violaciones en grupo a un solo hombre. No, parece que el Lord planea algo más y dado que para salir de aquí debe tener sexo, me imagino que pensaba dejarlo ir apenas quedara usted en estado. Al secuestrarlo, está garantizando que usted no haya tenido contacto con nadie más. Creo que el que usted sea virgen solo fue un extra para el Lord, eso hace la descendencia aún más poderosa—.

—No tiene sentido, ¡Ni lógica! —.

—Quizás sí la tiene, un embarazo lo tendría fuera de la línea de fuego por meses, usted ha estado peleando desde que acabo la escuela, inspirando a otros, ¿Qué cree que pasaría si se enteraran los medios que usted está esperando un hijo del Lord? ¿Usted sería capaz de pelear sin importar si vive o muere si tiene a un pequeño esperándolo en casa? Lo conozco Potter, aunque ese pequeño sea del Lord, usted sería capaz de amarlo y morir por él. Además, está el asunto de su magia—.

—¿Mi magia? —.

—Un embarazo drena mucho a una bruja, requiere reposo y cuidados porque los bebés mágicos suelen tomar energía de la madre, es por eso por lo que el padre casi siempre transfiere algo de su magia a la madre. Sin eso, la madre moriría al dar a luz. Usted es poderoso, quizás sobreviviría, pero quedaría muy drenado de magia por varios meses. Al Lord le conviene que usted se vaya de aquí—.

—¿Y cómo piensa dejarme en estado? No creo que logre convencerme de que tenga sexo con él —.

—Amortentia, afrodisiacos, hay muchas maneras de convencerlo de entregarse "voluntariamente"—.

—¡Maldición! Así que mis opciones son dejar que usted me tome o dejar que él cara de serpiente me tomé—.

—A menos que tenga otra idea para que podamos irnos de aquí, si la tiene, sugiero me la diga de una vez—.

—¿Y lo del embarazo? —.

—Es una posibilidad grande, sí—.

Harry caminaba por todo el lugar como un león enjaulado, fuera de todo doble sentido. En verdad que las opciones no eran buenas. No se trataba de que fuera Snape, no. Desde hace un año había aprendido a apreciar al hombre, quizás no eran amigos, pero enemigos ya no eran tanto. Apenas acabo su séptimo año, Harry fue "encerrado" en Grimmauld Place junto con Sirius, pero Sirius a veces acompañaba a Remus en sus misiones y el único que tenía "tiempo" cuando empezaban las clases era Severus Snape.

Luego de algunas veces que cenaron en silencio, Harry le soltó que quería aprender bien oclumancia. Estaba muy aburrido y pensó en al menos, entrenar un poco en algo. Severus le había prometido a Dumbledore que intentaría llevarse mejor con el chico, así que empezaron a practicar oclumancia... con pocos resultados, pero lentamente mejoraron, no tanto como para cerrar por completo su mente al Lord cuando este se ponía "rudo", pero si como para permitirle bloquear la mayoría de las intrusiones.

Por eso es por lo que cayo con aquella trampa, no pensó en que el Lord podía obtener emociones más fuertes de otra fuente que no fuera la tortura.

Después de esas clases, su relación mejoro y podía confiar en Severus, pero de ahí a ser amigo de él, había un largo camino, y ahora estaba en la dicotomía de tener sexo con él y con muchas posibilidades de concebir un hijo de él, o que seguramente lo drogaran, básicamente lo violaran y llevar el hijo de su peor enemigo hasta termino, significando que había una probabilidad enorme de no sobrevivir al parto.

Decisiones, decisiones... al final, no era así como había imaginado su primera vez.

—Profesor, no quiero hacer esto más que usted, pero tampoco me imagino llevando al hijo de... él. Y bueno, usted no es feo—.

Severus sonrió tristemente, no era así como había imaginado su primer hijo. Ni siquiera había contemplado esa posibilidad, solo esperaba sobrevivir la guerra.

—Si llegas a embarazarte, pienso hacerme responsable de ese pequeño, ¿estás de acuerdo? —.

Harry asintió y vio como Severus se transformaba nuevamente en gato y salía al jardín donde lo esperaba Dobby. Apenas vio a Dobby, volvió a su forma humana.

—...Dobby, necesito que vayas por la Orden y los traigas aquí. Hare algo para eliminar las barreras, pero necesito que estén listos para atacar, una vez que caiga la barrera, es seguro que se activara alguna alarma y nos rodearán. Para salir vamos a necesitar ayuda—.

—Dobby ira por ayuda, señor—.

El elfo desapareció y Severus regreso a su forma de gato, cruzando la barrera y sentándose en la cama, cerca de Harry, antes de transformarse de vuelta en humano.

—Su amigo el elfo ira por la Orden, ahora solo debemos esperar—.

—¿Qué hacemos profesor? ¿No deberíamos...? —.

—Una vez que... pase, es seguro que alguna alarma se activará, revise la mansión antes de entrar como gato, no hay nadie cerca. Pero, conociendo al Lord, vendrá al menos con unas 30 personas en menos de 10 minutos, y seguro tiene algún conjuro que se active si el primero falla, así que es casi seguro que habrá barreras anti-aparición que harán imposible que huyamos. Además de que la aparición es desaconsejada para las embarazadas, por temor a dañar el bebé. Si queda embarazado, dudo que quiera poner en riesgo a ese pequeño hipotético—.

—¿Entonces...? —.

—Usaremos la red flu, esa es más segura si es que queda en estado. Siempre cargo polvos flu conmigo, pero necesitamos que alguien distraiga al Lord mientras buscamos una chimenea que no esté comprometida. Sospecho que la de esta habitación está conectada solo a la chimenea del Lord—.

—Así que esperamos a que llegue la Orden antes de...—.

—No, conozco a la Orden, no se movilizan tan rápido, solo estoy calculando el momento propicio—.

Harry se calló. Esto era frustrante y desesperante, estaba en una situación desesperada, a punto de tener sexo por primera vez en su vida y con un hombre, por si fuera poco. Él ni siquiera era gay, o al menos, no sabía si lo era, solo había tenido una novia y un intento de novia, y con ninguna había avanzado tanto en su relación como para llegar a la intimidad física.

Y ahora debía esperar el momento adecuado para que Severus Snape le metiera su miembro y le hiciera un hijo, un lindo panorama.

* * *

Severus Snape estaba nervioso. De por sí las relaciones humanas no eran lo suyo. Le costaba confiar en la gente, y el muchacho a su lado era el mejor ejemplo de eso. Desde los 11 años habían sido enemigos en la escuela, y hasta hace un año, lo consideraba apenas un mocoso, pero con las clases de oclumancia siendo retomadas, pudo ver retazos de la vida que había llevado y era horrible, tan horrible como la suya había sido.

Además de oclumancia, había ayudado a preparar al joven en artes oscuras, su padrino se negaba a enseñarle pensando que podía ser seducido por ellas, pero él pensaba que Harry tenía la entereza de no verlas como "el único medio", cuando pudo ver aquel recuerdo de su primer encuentro con el Lord, cuando le ofreció regresarle a sus padres. Esa era una prueba de fuego que no muchos pueden decir haber pasado, él mismo entre ellos.

Había aún muchas incógnitas de por qué el Lord querría que Potter tuviera un hijo de él. Era obvio que el joven podía llevar a término ese bebé, y tenía suficiente magia como para, aun así, enfrentar al Lord y quizás vencerlo, y estaba el otro asunto del Lord y sus viajes. Había estado viajando a quien sabe dónde y nadie, ni siquiera el circulo interno sabia a donde se dirigía.

Es más, ni siquiera el circulo interno sabia en donde estaba Potter, ni siquiera el mismo Lucius.

Pero todas las incógnitas iban a esperar, lo principal era sacar a Potter de ahí, con el mínimo daño. Ya había pasado un rato, así que la Orden debía arribar en otro poco más de tiempo, apenas el suficiente para hacer lo que debían y vestirse, apenas lo suficiente para que pudieran estar listos antes de ser rodeados por los mortífagos y de paso, descubrirse como espía. Pero no se le ocurría otra opción.

Severus tomo aire y se mentalizo a si mismo de que debía ser "suave" con el muchacho a su lado que temblaba de rabia. Paso su mano por su rostro y el temblor cambio rápidamente de ira a miedo.

—Tranquilo Potter, no te dolerá más de lo necesario, te lo prometo—.

—Ayudaría si usa mi nombre en vez de Potter—.

Era una petición justa.

—Está bien, _Harry_ —.

Severus se puso frente a Harry y puso su mano bajo la barbilla del joven, obligándolo a levantar el rostro. Con delicadeza, le retiro los lentes y pudo ver genuina curiosidad, era obvio que el joven jamás había sentido ciertas sensaciones en su cuerpo, esa mezcla entre temor, ansiedad y expectativa que generaba saber que pronto estarías de forma íntima con alguien.

Los labios del mayor se posaron delicadamente sobre los del menor, haciendo que ese roce llevara una emoción distinta por la espina dorsal de Harry. Cuando el mayor abrió sus labios e hizo que sus lenguas jugaran, esa sensación se intensifico. Era como un fuego tenue que se iba extendiendo rápidamente por el resto de su cuerpo. Nadie lo había besado así, con fuerza y ternura al mismo tiempo.

Las manos del oscuro profesor recorrieron la suave curva de la cintura de Harry, el toque de la cálida mano en su piel lanzó corrientes eléctricas a toda su piel y su miembro saltó de anticipación.

—¡Oh dios! —Harry estaba sorprendido de que se sintiera así de... excitado.

Con un movimiento de su varita (ya había comprobado que la magia solo rebotaba en la barrera, lo cual en ese momento era una ventaja), Severus los dejo a ambos desnudos y llevó sus caricias al resto del joven cuerpo que empezaba a despertar a nuevas sensaciones.

Sin dejar de besar a Harry, Severus se colocó encima de él y llevó sus caricias hacia el redondo trasero y los muslos, bajando su boca hacia el cuello y los hombros del joven. Un gemido le indico que al menos, el joven estaba empezando a disfrutar con sus atenciones.

La mente de Harry estaba embotada, no podía concentrarse en nada, solo en aquellas manos que le recorrían y esa boca que arrancaba gemidos de su garganta. Fue cuando todo se disparó a un nuevo nivel. La boca que momentos antes estaba sobre su cuello, lamiéndolo y excitándolo, fue hacia su miembro que estaba erecto y sintió una cálida humedad al tiempo que era succionado, haciendo que sus manos se aferraban a las sabanas de aquella cama.

Luego, la boca dejo su miembro y se dirigió hacia una zona más al sur, mucho más. La lengua de su ex-profesor lamia en círculos el fruncido anillo de músculos de su esfínter y con cuidado, fue introduciendo su lengua en él. Decir que era placentero era quedarse corto. Era algo sublime, Harry no sabía que alguien podía sentirse así.

Uno de los dedos de Severus se introdujo en su interior y Harry pensó que se sentía extraño, pero no desagradable, el dedo empezó a moverse dentro de él, al tiempo que su miembro era de nuevo capturado por aquella boca. Otro dedo se unió al primero y se abrían y cerraban, haciendo que su interior se relajara, se expandiera. Un tercero les hizo compañía y empezaron a moverse hacia dentro y hacia afuera. De pronto, salieron, la deliciosa boca abandono su miembro y Harry supo que era la hora.

Severus empezó a voltear a Harry, pero este se negó.

—Quiero verlo cuando lo haga, será mi primera vez y ya es bastante malo que lo hagamos en estas condiciones... por favor—.

Severus pensó que era mucho lo que pedía, pero no quería empezar una discusión, no cuando estaba mostrando suficiente cooperación, tomando en cuenta su situación.

—Está bien—Severus tomo una de las almohadas y la coloco debajo del trasero de Harry, elevándolo a una altura adecuada.

Tomo las piernas del joven y las elevo hasta sus hombros, afianzándolas en ellos, dejando expuesto aquel anillo de músculos, donde alineo su miembro erecto y presiono. Harry se mordió una mano para ahogar el grito de dolor, en ningún momento había visto el miembro del hombre y se sentía enorme. Severus presiono más y Harry sentía que lo estaba partiendo por la mitad.

Ardía como el infierno.

Severus presiono aún más y en un movimiento, terminó de introducirse. No podía esperar a que el joven se acostumbrara a la intrusión, si sus cálculos eran correctos, la alarma ya debía haberse disparado cuando penetro al joven y tenía que acabar antes o la barrera no desaparecería.

Agarro las piernas del joven con sus brazos y empezó a moverse dentro y fuera con un vaivén rítmico, procurando buscar aquel punto que haría a Harry olvidarse hasta de su nombre.

Harry estaba a punto de llorar por la intrusión, le dolía, cada estocada le dolía, hasta que algo dentro de él, fue tocado por el miembro del hombre. Un punto que lanzo placer puro y llano a través de cada una de sus terminales nerviosas. Sus gemidos pronto se transformaron en placer y sus caderas se movían solas, buscando más y más de aquel miembro que empezaba a penetrarlo con más fuerza.

Severus no esperaba obtener verdadero placer de todo esto, pero aquel interior era cálido y acogedor, y sumado al morbo de la situación... acababa de quitarle la virginidad al niño de oro de Dumbledore, ahijado de uno de sus némesis, hijo de otro de sus némesis, y se lo estaba cogiendo justo en una de las casas de los Malfoy, y arrebatándole uno de sus planes al Lord, y todo en un solo acto, embestir como demente al joven debajo de él que en ese momento estaba gimiendo de placer.

—Más—La voz de Harry había enronquecido, excitando en el proceso a Severus. Había algo sublime en saberse el primero de alguien, y esa necesidad de complacer a su compañero de cama.

Acelero el ritmo hasta que empezó a sentir que sus testículos se elevaban y su miembro era estrechado con fuerza por aquel interior, Harry estaba a punto del orgasmo, y el también.

Un par de estocadas más y sintió como su semen llenaba la estrecha cavidad y vio cuando el joven con el que yacía llegaba a su clímax también, aquel rostro jamás se le iba a borrar de la memoria, el abandono y la entrega con que llegó al orgasmo, el semen rociando su pecho, saber que tenía su miembro dentro de aquel joven, enterrado hasta la base y que esa era la causa de esa cara y de la "peculiar" decoración sobre su pecho era lo más erótico que alguna vez pensó ver.

Pero no podían detenerse, el reloj estaba contando y cada segundo, era vital, en cuanto su miembro perdió algo de hinchazón, salió del joven con todo el cuidado que pudo y con un movimiento de varita, lanzo un hechizo de limpieza en ambos y con otro movimiento, los vistió a ambos.

Fueron segundos, apenas un suspiro cuando el Lord en persona estaba frente a ellos. La ira era una emoción muy vana para describir lo que el Lord estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Había esperado el momento correcto para hacer su plan una realidad, y uno de sus mortífagos lo había arruinado. Y no era cualquiera de sus mortífagos sino uno de sus "favoritos", uno que tenía una posición clave. Iba a ser una pena tener que matarlo.

La varita del Lord estaba elevándose apenas cuando la Orden apareció de la mano de Dobby y varios elfos de Hogwarts en aquel jardín, el Lord no vio a los elfos, sino a los magos y tuvo que voltearse para protegerse de la Orden, perdiendo de vista al par. Sus mortífagos se le unieron y juntos estaban combatiendo a la Orden mientras Severus lanzaba polvos flu a una chimenea que estaba dos recamaras adelante y desaparecía en ella junto con Harry.

Las alertas que había puesto el Lord le dijeron que Harry había huido y lanzando una potente bombarda, destruyo uno de los muros de la mansión, dándole una distracción para huir de la Orden.

No entendía como Severus Snape había encontrado a Potter, ni porque lo estaba buscando, pero era hombre muerto cuando lo volviera a ver. Había arruinado sus planes adrede, sabía que la poción no servía si el mocoso hubiera sido forzado, ¡Por Merlín! Incluso lo había vestido, era evidente que había ido a salvar al niño de oro de Dumbledore y supo por la barrera que debía hacer para liberar a su ocupante. Pero nada de eso importaba, él quería la cabeza de Severus en una bandeja.

Con su muerte, se aseguraría que el mocoso quedara drenado mágicamente en unos meses, eso le daría cierta ventaja, aunque no había sido su plan original. Ahora tendría que esperar a que ese bebé naciera y luego asegurarse de hacerle uno suyo al niño-que-vivió.

* * *

—¡Cachorro! —Sirius Black estaba feliz de ver entero a Harry, lo soltó solo para revisar que estuviera entero, y así parecía, no tenía rasguños, ni heridas visibles, incluso había ganado algo de musculo y peso. Eso era extremadamente raro—¿Estas bien Harry? —.

—Sí Sirius, estoy bien, el profesor Snape me rescato, Dobby pensó que el Lord podía haberme tenido en una de las mansiones de los Malfoy y como él fue su elfo, recorrió cada casa hasta que me encontró, y vino a avisarles, pero solo encontró al profesor. El bueno, el entro a la mansión como un gato—.

—¿Un gato? —Sirius estaba asombrado, ¿Por qué Quejicus sería un gato?

—Soy un animago, Black. No eres el único que puede convertirse en un animal—.

—¿Qué paso después Harry? —Sirius continuo sin prestarle atención al otro hombre mientras los miembros de la Orden entraban en Grimmauld Place.

—El profesor mando a avisarles con Dobby, la mansión tiene barreras anti-aparición, pero no anti-elfos, así que podía ir por ustedes, el cuarto donde estaba no me permitía salir, aun con magia de elfos. Tardo un rato en poder hacer caer la barrera, pero debía calcular el momento adecuado, si lo hacía antes, el Lord me hubiera recapturado y el profesor estaría muerto—.

—Bueno, lo importante es que ya estés aquí— La voz de Dumbledore hizo que los dos hombres se voltearan, Severus se mostraba tan impasible como siempre, se había ido a sentar a un sillón de la sala mientras la Orden en pleno quería interrogar al joven sobre su secuestro, pero una voz los detuvo.

—Creo que el señor Potter ha tenido suficiente por el momento, el hecho de que el saco de pulgas le haya preguntado ya algo, es demasiado, pero si no lo hacía, iba a estar molestando a medio mundo. Dejen respirar al mocoso, no ha tenido el mejor día—Harry nunca supo que fue más divertido, si ver el shock de todos los demás, o el rostro de Sirius que parecía pensar que habían cambiado a Severus y este era un impostor con poción multijugos.

Harry aprovechó la distracción momentánea y se escabullo hasta su habitación. Apenas hace unas horas era prisionero del Lord, y había tenido sexo con otro hombre para escapar, y dicho hombre estaba abajo fingiendo igual que él que nada extraordinario pasó en la mansión de los Malfoy, y para redondear la situación, había una fuerte posibilidad de que estuviera esperando un hijo de su ex-profesor de pociones.


	3. Fantasías

**02.- Fantasías**

* * *

Dumbledore estaba escuchando el relato de los hechos de boca de Severus Snape mientras Harry descansaba en su habitación. Albus estaba demasiado tranquilo en opinión de Severus. El mismo estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso. Sí, había salvado al muchacho, si, lo había traído a salvo, sí, no tenía daños aparentes, si, era imposible que alguien además de él o el perro de su padrino hubiera podido atravesar las barreras además del Lord, y no veía como su padrino hubiera podido superar el hecho de ver al joven como su hijo para hacer lo que tenía que hacerse.

—¿Y dices que esa poción la desarrollaste tú, Severus? ¿Qué efectos tiene además de aumentar la fertilidad? —Fue la primera pregunta que lanzó Albus al pocionista.

—La poción hace solamente eso, el Lord quería que funcionara en muggles y la desarrolle pensando en muggles, pero la mayoría de los ingredientes no son soportados por ellos. Las adecuaciones al funcionamiento de alguien "no mágico" requiere años de esfuerzo antes de tener una poción estable y otro tanto más de tiempo en pruebas. En ese entonces, supuse que al Lord no le importaría usar mujeres mestizas o "nacidas de muggles", ya que mostraba desprecio por ellas también—.

—Entonces todo el asunto de la "mezcla de sangre" era para tener una generación de magos criados bajo sus ideas y con poderes aumentados por el nuevo flujo de sangre, ¿Por qué los caballitos de mar en esta versión? —.

—No lo sé, los caballitos de mar deberían hacer posible, al menos en teoría, que un hombre tuviera los cambios necesarios en su organismo como para concebir, pero... Potter tomó por poco más de dos semanas una poción diaria. Técnicamente, él tenía ya el "equipo adecuado" cuando... no me hagas repetirlo Albus—La mirada consternada de Severus no pasó por alto a los ojos de Albus.

—Hiciste lo que se tenía que hacer, solo tres personas podían atravesar esa barrera, una era su padrino, otra el Lord y la última, tú. Sirius jamás hubiera podido hacerlo, si hubiera sido el Lord, el plan que sea que estuviera tramando, se habría ejecutado y el último eras tú. Salvaste a Harry de algo que no sabemos que era, y la incertidumbre es peor a veces. Ahora está a salvo con gente que lo protegerá... a él y a ese hijo que pudiera tener en su vientre. Aunque no sea hijo del Lord, lo es de Harry... y de ti. Un niño con la sangre de dos magos poderosos. No dudo que el Lord quisiera hacerse con él, aunque no sea de su sangre—.

—Si tengo un hijo, el Lord tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver para tocarle uno solo de sus cabellos—Severus se levantó de la silla donde estaba, irradiando magia oscura, feroz y peligrosa, envolviendolo en un aura que indicaba "peligro" a todas luces.

—¿Cuándo sabremos si Harry esta... en estado? —.

Severus suspiró.

—Un par de semanas, no puedo usar una poción normal para averiguarlo, debo adaptarla para un varón—.

—¿Qué piensas hacer mientras tanto? —.

¿Qué debía hacer? Esa pregunta estaba en la cabeza de Severus apenas pusieron un pie en Grimmauld Place, ¿Qué debía hacer con Harry? Tenía tiempo que no se odiaban, habían logrado superar sus "reservas" uno hacía el otro, pero no eran amigos. No habían tenido tiempo de convertirse en amigos luego de que Harry saliera de la escuela y este fuera puesto "a resguardo", o, mejor dicho, encerrado en la lúgubre casa.

En realidad, pensó Severus al final, todo dependía de si habían logrado concebir un hijo juntos.

—Creo que eso depende de lo que suceda cuando termine la poción—.

* * *

Sirius había estado interrogando sin descanso a Harry, quien se negaba a darle detalles sobre la naturaleza precisa de la barrera que había impedido que se fuera de aquel extraño secuestro. Eso hizo que Harry se retrajera y buscara refugio cada vez más en su habitación, Dobby se encargaba de llevarle alimento.

Harry aún no superaba sus emociones durante "aquel" encuentro entre él y su ex-profesor. Harry había llegado virgen hasta ese momento, no por decisión propia. Era solo que cada que le gustaba alguien, nunca dejaba de pensar en que veían al "famoso Harry", no a él. Ni siquiera sabía que podía gustarle que un hombre lo tocara, siempre había intentado con chicas. Pero eso se había sentido... maravilloso.

Empezó a imaginarse la misma escena, pero con otro contexto. El profesor Snape y él, a solas, Sirius había salido por una semana y tenían todo Grimmauld Place para ellos. Entonces Snape lo acorralaba en la biblioteca y presionaba su cuerpo contra el de él, haciendo que su miembro se pusiera duro con solo aspirar aquel aroma a hierbas. La oscura mirada inundada de deseo, y entonces, aquellos labios tomaban los suyos con fuerza, como queriendo devorarlo hasta la médula.

Mientras imaginaba esto su mano iba hacia su miembro dolorosamente erguido, liberándolo de la prisión de la mezclilla de su pantalón. Tomaba su pene entre su mano y empezaba a bombear despacio al tiempo que continuaba con su fantasía. Ahora el oscuro profesor estaba pasando una de sus manos por debajo de su camisa, frotando la cálida piel hasta llegar a sus pezones y tomando uno de ellos, lo presiono mientras esa lujuriosa boca seguía saqueando la suya y la otra mano del pocionista apretaba una de sus nalgas, acercándolo más hacía él.

Harry empezó a jadear mientras desarrollaba más y más de aquella fantasía erótica. Su exprofesor ahora le sacaba la camisa y dirigía sus labios hacia los hombros mientras sus manos se encargaban de bajar sus pantalones. Harry lo detenía y los aparecía a ambos en su habitación. Se separaba del hombre y el mismo se desnudaba para él, lentamente, haciendo que el otro gimiera a la expectativa de verlo sin ropa. Cuando Harry volteó dentro de su fantasía, el hombre se había desnudado por completo y estaba en toda su gloria desnuda.

El cuerpo de un hombre, con la cantidad exacta de musculatura, el vello oscuro en el pecho, apenas lo suficiente, marcando un camino hacia el pene que estaba erguido y apuntando hacia él en ese momento. Incluso en sus fantasías, suspiro complacido por la visión. El Snape de su mente, se acercaba a él y volvía a tomar sus labios, esta vez con dulzura y pronto estaban en la cama, él debajo del hombre, mientras este besaba, lamia y chupaba cada parte sensible de él, mientras esos dedos maravillosos entraban lentamente en él, abriéndolo con cuidado para recibir al invitado de honor.

En su mente, Snape traía consigo un lubricante o algo así, y sentía un líquido a mitad de camino entre un gel y agua, que hacía que esos dedos se deslizaran con facilidad en su interior. En un punto de aquella preparación, Snape llevó su boca al inhiesto miembro del menor e introduciéndolo hasta el fondo de su boca, arrancando gemidos ahogados del joven, haciéndolo suplicar por más. El miembro de Harry estaba aún más hinchado si es que eso era posible, llevando su mano arriba y abajo masturbándose con furia mientras con la otra mano ahogaba sus gemidos a pesar de los hechizos de silencio a su alrededor.

El Snape de su mente, reemplazo los dedos que lo preparaban y los reemplazo con su miembro, haciendo gemir a Harry en su fantasía. Incluso en su mente, ese ardor estaba presente, pero cedía rápidamente a algo diferente, un placer como ninguno, que solo había sentido ese breve instante en que tuvo al oscuro mago enterrado en sus entrañas. Snape en su mente lo embestía con calma y firmeza al mismo tiempo mientras jadeaba su nombre una y otra vez "Harry, Harry". Harry gemía el nombre del pocionista en la realidad mientras su cuerpo se tensaba.

En su mente, el mago se abrazó a su cuerpo y acelero el ritmo mientras atacaba su cuello con la boca y sus manos se entretenían con el resto de su anatomía, acariciándolo, apretándolo, tocando su cuerpo como si fuera un instrumento musical, arrancando sendas notas de pasión desde sus cuerdas vocales, llenando el aire de dulces gemidos y jadeos entrecortados.

El orgasmo golpeo a ambos Harrys, el de la mente y el de la realidad, arrancando un solo nombre cuando el pocionista en la mente del joven se vacío en su interior mientras gritaba el nombre del muchacho, "Harry, mi dulce Harry". El líquido blancuzco que llenaba la mano del llamado salvador del mundo mágico era la prueba inequívoca de la fuerza de sus imaginaciones. Había pasado una semana desde aquel día y temía tanto como anhelaba saber el resultado de aquella poción, aparte de esos deseos que no quería decir en voz alta.

En cuanto se calmó su respiración, Harry lanzó sobre si un hechizo de limpieza y se arregló la ropa, esperando que Sirius no notara su estado de excitación. Una semana más y sabría si estaba esperando o no un bebé.

Albus había hablado con él a la mañana siguiente de su rescate y le compartió, cosa rara, algunas de sus teorías sobre la razón de que el Lord quisiera preñarlo.

Una de ellas era que deseaba un heredero más poderoso que cualquier mago, aceptando a regañadientes que el mago más poderoso no era él y entonces procurándose un arma mucho más poderosa, su propio hijo, producto de los dos magos más poderosos en ese momento.

La otra teoría era la misma que había barajeado el profesor Snape, que el Lord quisiera fuera de la jugada al joven además de drenarlo mágicamente, dejándolo vulnerable en varias formas, minando su magia y dándole un motivo para temer, un hijo que podía ser secuestrado o asesinado para quebrar su espíritu.

En ambas teorías, Harry estaba destinado a sufrir, pero ahora cualquiera que fuera el plan del Lord, se le había escapado de las manos.

Sirius estaba ignorante de todo lo que había pasado en realidad, Dumbledore le dijo a Harry que era mejor que nadie supiera más allá de ellos tres, al menos hasta confirmar que estaba en estado. En caso negativo quedaría en manos de Harry si decidía hablar o no, en caso contrario, lo mejor sería que al menos Sirius y Remus estuvieran conscientes de la situación.

* * *

La poción estuvo lista y era la hora de la verdad, Harry estaba nervioso y tenía ganas de vomitar. Solo debía agregar unas gotas de su sangre y la poción debía cambiar del color verde que tenía a un color azul. Cualquier otro color solo indicaría la falta de un embarazo.

Pasaron unos dos interminables minutos hasta que la poción se tornó en un azul brillante.

—Felicidades señor Potter, está usted esperando un hijo—La voz de Severus Snape sonaba tranquila e impasible como siempre, pero en su interior había dos emociones contradictorias brincando, el temor a lo desconocido y la alegría de tener un hijo, aunque las circunstancias de su concepción fueran tan atípicas.

Harry suspiró. Tenía las mismas emociones que el pocionista, aunque él no lo supiera en ese momento. Harry había querido una familia propia, siendo un huérfano tan falto de afecto en el pasado—Prometo que seré el mejor padre para ti bebé—Dijo el joven poniendo sus manos sobre su vientre. Severus Snape pensó que el joven resplandecía cuando dijo esto a esa pequeña mórula que habitaba en su vientre, una pequeña mórula que en unos meses sería su hijo. Por más que lo pensaba se le antojaba una fantasía que él, Severus Snape, terror de los alumnos de Hogwarts, fuera a convertirse en padre.

Era hora de hablar con Sirius.

* * *

—¡VOY A MATARTE QUEJICUS! ¿CÓMO PUDISTE? —Sirius iba derecho a maldecir al pocionista una vez que Harry le explicó lo que Severus y él tuvieron que hacer para salir de aquel encierro del Lord. Remus estaba en una misión de la orden.

— _¡Petrificus Totalus!_ —La figura de Sirius se puso rígida y cayó con estrépito al suelo—Escúchame bien saco de pulgas, ese escudo solo podía ser atravesado por un animal o por quien conjuró el escudo, así que las opciones de tu amado ahijado se reducían a ti, a mi o al Lord ¿Podrías haber tomado a tu propio ahijado? ¿Podrías habérsela metido y luego vivir viéndolo a los ojos el resto de tu vida? ¿Y ver a tu hijo? ¿Lo hubieras podido hacer sin sentir que eras un monstruo? Yo sé la respuesta, pulgoso, no. Porque ustedes los Gryffindor aprecian más el honor que la vida. Ni tu ahijado ni yo teníamos tiempo, si tardábamos más, el Lord me habría descubierto, y antes de que pienses que podíamos esperar más días ¿Podías garantizar que el Lord no tomaría "su premio" en lo que buscábamos otra forma? —Severus liberó a Sirius del hechizo.

Sirius estaba furioso, porque el Slytherin tenía razón en todo. Harry era como su hijo, jamás habría podido hacerle "eso" a su hijo. Y luego estaba el asunto del bebé, ¿Cómo podría criar a un niño que para él sería producto del incesto y la violación, aunque no había una relación de sangre real entre Harry y él? No, Sirius no habría podido y fuera de él y el Slytherin, no había otros animagos, quizás McGonagall, pero incluso ese pensamiento era "¡Asco!". No.

Por mucho que le dolería aceptarlo a Sirius, el Slytherin era la mejor opción en ese momento para Harry y ahora había un pequeño cachorro en camino.

—Supongo que Harry será entonces padre soltero...—Empezó Sirius.

—Piensa de nuevo saco de pulgas—.

Sirius abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras Harry y Albus observaban el intercambio entre ambos magos.

—¿Quieres hacerte cargo del niño? —.

—Es mi hijo también, no pienso dejar a tu ahijado a su suerte, me haré responsable de ese bebé—.

—Pero ¿No estarás diciendo que...? —Una cosa era imaginar a su cachorro embarazado de la serpiente y otra imaginarlo casado. Severus pareció ver el pensamiento del otro animago.

—Deja de imaginar una cursi novela rosa en tu cabeza perro. Dije que me haré cargo de mi hijo, jamás dije que tenía que tener una relación con tu ahijado—Harry sintió que algo doloroso se removía en su interior, pero no dijo nada, él mismo no sabía porque le dolía el rechazo si él tampoco podía imaginarse casado o siquiera en una relación con el pocionista fuera de sus fantasías masturbatorias.

—Bueno, eso suena aceptable—.

—Bien, me tengo que ir. Ahora que hemos establecido las cosas, tengo que hacer unas pociones para el bebé—El mago salió de la sala de Grimmauld Place por la chimenea hacia su hogar ondeando su capa como cuando daba clases.

En la sala quedaron un ansioso Sirius que fue directo a abrazar a su ahijado murmurando un "lo siento mucho" que Harry apenas registraba y un pensativo Albus que había visto aquellas pequeñas expresiones que ninguno de los otros magos pudo ver.

* * *

Severus estaba empacando con celeridad su laboratorio y sus cosas en varios baúles. Apenas cruzó la chimenea de su hogar pudo sentir cómo las barreras eran atacadas, lo que quería decir una sola cosa, Lucius había abierto la boca. Lucius Malfoy era la única persona además de Dumbledore que conocía la ubicación de su hogar en la Hilandera.

Terminó de empacar todas sus cosas en tiempo récord y estaba enviando el último baúl por la chimenea cuando las barreras cayeron. Los mortífagos entraron cuando había terminado de decir el destino en el flu y lo último que alcanzó a oír y sentir fue un hechizo diffindo hacia su espalda mientras giraba en las llamas.

* * *

—¡Severus! —Harry no se había movido de la sala, aún estaba rumiando su exasperación para con el pocionista cuando empezaron a caer varios baúles hacia la alfombra y luego, la figura del oscuro profesor cayó en la alfombra. Eso alertó al joven, ya que Severus Snape jamás caería al salir del flu.

Apenas llegó a su lado, pudo ver la herida en la espalda del mago —¡Sirius! ¡Es Snape! ¡Está herido! —Harry se quitó la camisa y puso la tela sobre la herida para evitar el flujo de sangre.

Sirius bajo con celeridad y pudo ver a su ahijado sosteniendo su camisa contra la sangrante herida—Harry suelta la tela, necesita una poción para cortar el flujo de sangre y hechizos sanadores, ayúdame a ponerlo en un sillón y en seguida lo ayudaremos—.

Harry arrastro al pocionista hasta el sillón, cuando se dio cuenta que podía levitarlo, tenía poco más de un año, casi dos, siendo un adulto, podía hacer magia si quería. Levitando al mago, lo puso con delicadeza en el sillón, mientras Sirius salía y regresaba con varios viales de pociones.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —.

—¿De dónde crees? —.

—Lo siento, pregunta tonta—El sonrojo de Harry era demasiado. Sirius lo atribuyó a la vergüenza.

—Primero hay que darle a beber esto—dijo Sirius mientras deslizaba la poción de color gris en la garganta del pocionista, haciendo que la sangre dejará de fluir por la herida—Luego hay que limpiar la herida. Harry, trae agua y paños limpios y la botella esa de alcohol que Remus trajo hace poco, creo que es lo que los muggles usan para esterilizar, ya que no conozco ningún hechizo para ese fin—.

Harry salió y trajo todo lo que le había pedido Sirius, observó cómo su padrino mojaba un paño y tallaba con cuidado la herida, quitando la sangre que empezaba a coagularse hasta dejarla "limpia", entonces mojo uno de los paños secos con el alcohol y lo puso sobre la herida frotando suavemente y luego retirando el paño para dejar que el alcohol se evaporara.

—...Remus dijo que debía usarse esas bolitas de algodón o una gasa, pero no tenemos nada de eso aquí, quizás deberíamos decirle a Albus que alguien vaya al mundo muggle y traiga un botiquín, recuerdo que tu madre solía cargar uno cuando estaba cerca la luna llena luego de que supo sobre el problema peludo de Remus, y tenía esas bolitas de algodón y el alcohol—.

El color (o poco color) volvió al pocionista luego de unos minutos. Sirius deslizó otras dos pociones en la garganta de Severus mientras Harry lo miraba aprehensivo.

—...Una es para reabastecer la sangre y la otra es para aumentar su sistema inmune. Nunca había oído de un caso de alguien herido viajando por flu—.

El oír hablar del flu alerto a Harry.

—¿No deberíamos cerrar la red? —.

—No, la red de esta casa está restringida por el hechizo fidelio también. Solo aquellos que conozcan la ubicación, y la ubicación completa no solo un fragmento, pueden entrar por la flu, y si eso no es suficiente protección, Albus mismo puso un escudo que solo deja pasar a los miembros de la Orden, no hay lugar más seguro que este—.

Eso pareció tranquilizar a Harry. Una vez que la respiración del pocionista se acompaso y parecía estar fuera de peligro, llamaron a Albus.

* * *

—Alguien rompió el fidelio sobre Severus—Albus Dumbledore estaba explicando a Sirius y Harry la situación de Severus—Cuando regresó al lado de Lord para actuar como espía, decidimos poner su casa bajo un hechizo fidelio, solo él, otra persona que no me dijo y yo, conocíamos la ubicación de su hogar, incluso le comentó esto al Lord para que creyera que me tenía engatusado, de forma que jamás se le ocurriera a Voldemort ocupar el hogar de Severus, así que solo puedo deducir que quien sea la otra persona que conocía la casa de Severus, lo traicionó—.

Severus aún estaba dormido cuando Albus llegó.

—...No podemos tomar ninguna decisión hasta que Severus mejore, así que sugiero que todos nos vayamos a dormir y mañana podemos dar ideas sobre qué hacer en esta situación—.

Harry y Sirius subieron a sus habitaciones mientras Albus regresaba a Hogwarts, dejando a Dobby cuidando el sueño del mago.

* * *

—Me niego Albus, ya encontraré otro lugar—.

—No repliques Severus, no hay otro lugar más seguro que este—.

—Pero viviría junto al saco de pulgas—.

—Podrías ver cómo va creciendo tu hijo en el vientre de Harry—.

Esa última frase terminó por desarmar cualquier argumento que pudiera replicar el pocionista hacia su mentor. Albus suspiró y miró al mago con cariño.

—...Se que es difícil Severus, pero no podemos dejar que vuelvas a salir. No es por qué no te puedas defender, es porque sabes que no te atacaran de uno en uno, ¿Acaso los mortífagos te atacaron uno a la vez? —El leve sonrojo en las mejillas del pocionista dieron la respuesta— Severus, no pienses en lo que pierdes sino en lo que ganas. Si te quedas aquí, podrías suministrarle las pociones a Harry para su embarazo y estarías pendiente del desarrollo de tu hijo—.

Severus suspiró—Está bien Albus, pero adviértele al chucho que no pienso estar soportando sus constantes quejidos, ninguno de nosotros está aquí por su voluntad—.

Sirius recibió la noticia gruñendo y Harry resignado, aunque por dentro, una pequeña llama de esperanza se encendió. Había definido sus sentimientos hacia el pocionista. No lo amaba, el amor requería más que una noche para desarrollarse, pero vaya que lo deseaba.

* * *

—Esta será su habitación profesor—Harry abrió una puerta que daba a las escaleras del ático, esa tarde Dumbledore ocupó su tiempo adaptando el sótano de la casa en un laboratorio de pociones decente para el uso del profesor mientras Sirius buscaba una habitación para su "antiguo" némesis, Harry evitó que le diera una de las peores, y él mismo eligió el ático, era grande y casi no subía nadie ahí, ya que todas las cosas de los Black exceptuando algunos ingredientes de pociones que era imperecederos y la biblioteca fueron quemados, tirados o puestos a resguardo en las bóvedas de Albus en Gringotts.

—Es... adecuada—Severus no podía creer que esa habitación fuera suya. Había una cama bastante mullida con ropa de cama en verde oscuro y negro, un buró al lado de la misma con una lámpara hechizada, un closet y baño privado, así como un escritorio adecuado al lado de un librero de piso a techo lleno con varios libros, todos los suyos más otros que no reconoció. Harry entendió la mirada del pocionista.

—Son libros de la biblioteca Black, Albus los trajo de las bóvedas. Creo que todos son de pociones y artes oscuras—Severus estaba absorto viendo aquellos libros—Lo dejo que se instale profesor. Si desea acompañarnos a cenar, la cena se sirve a las 7. Si no, puede llamar a Dobby y él le traerá lo que guste—.

—Yo... gracias Potter—.

—De nada profesor—.

Harry salió de la habitación en el ático y Severus se quedó a solas. Apenas pudo dejar de sentir la estela de magia de Harry, lanzó hechizos de bloqueo y silencio extremadamente fuertes y se tendió en la cama dispuesto a satisfacerse.

—Maldito Gryffindor, ¿Por qué debe oler tan bien? —Gruño Severus al tiempo que ponía su mano alrededor de su erección. Apenas pudo disimularla poniéndose a observar el librero hasta que el Gryffindor salió de la habitación.

El joven había estado en las fantasías de Severus desde el día siguiente a su rescate, sobre todo, Severus recordaba aquella imagen durante su encuentro, cuando el Gryffindor estaba sonrojado, jadeante, y el semen salía de su miembro mientras el suyo lo embestía, esa cara era su favorita para sus fantasías.

En su mente, había tendido al Gryffindor en su escritorio mientras lo despojaba de su ropa, rompiéndola ferozmente, y embistiéndolo mientras el Gryffindor lo aprisionaba entre sus piernas, fuertemente, gimiendo por más mientras el pocionista dejaba su marca en el cuello bronceado del joven. En otro escenario, ambos estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor (Severus entró a ella un par de veces cuando estudiaba) y se dedicaban a mancillar cada sillón de la misma. Pero la cara del clímax era siempre la misma.

Harry mordiéndose el labio inferior, con el rostro colorado en las mejillas y la frente, el sudor perlándolo y los ojos fuertemente cerrados hasta que su cuerpo sentía el orgasmo y entonces este abría esos orbes y había una chispa de lujuria en ellos, haciendo que las esmeraldas que tenía por ojos parecieran fragmentarse de forma sublime.

—...¡Harry! —Gritó al llegar al orgasmo, el clímax fue tal que el cuerpo siempre rígido de Severus se arqueó y luego languideció. Había estado masturbándose casi cada noche y mañana desde aquel encuentro. Sabía que no amaba al Gryffindor, el amor era algo tan fuera de su alcance como la belleza, pero eso no evitaba que no sintiera deseos de volver a probar aquel hermoso cuerpo, sentirse nuevamente apresado en aquel cálido interior.

En otra habitación, un joven de ojos verdes se preguntaba si iba a tener que masturbarse más veces en el día para aguantar las ganas de caerle encima al oscuro exprofesor. Apenas olió aquel perfume a hierbas, sus manos querían llegar hasta el cuerpo del hombre y saciarse de él.


	4. Por un bien mayor

**03.- Por un bien mayor**

* * *

Había algo desesperante en esta situación que vivían Harry y Severus, y fue Severus quien notó que era. No se conocían. No en realidad. Él podría haber visto por el adolescente por siete años, pero fuera de algunas ocasionales "diferencias de opinión" (o peleas monumentales, como quiera verse), no sabían mucho uno del otro. No es que Severus buscará una mejor comprensión de la persona con la que estaría vinculada de por vida gracias al pequeño bebé que estaba creciendo en el chico, sino que sería absurdo a futuro el decirle a su hijo o hija "pues no sé nada de tu otro padre".

Había pasado una semana desde el ataque a su casa y Severus ahora estaba completamente recuperado de sus heridas y se encontraba muy aburrido en Grimmauld Place. Tan aburrido que empezó a pensar en cosas que jamás tuvo la oportunidad de pensar.

Uno, si realmente quería seguir siendo maestro en Hogwarts. No era su ideal de carrera, era cierto, pero le había dado alguna que otra satisfacción, aunque siendo honestos, él quería ser maestro de DCAO más que nada, aun cuando el puesto estuviera "maldito". Él tenía, después de todo, conocimiento de primera mano de las peores artes oscuras y conocía perfectamente sus contra-hechizos de la gran mayoría de maldiciones, así como de pociones que eran capaces de ayudar a paliar los efectos de algunas que no tenían contra-hechizos.

Dos, la epifanía de que él no era como su padre. Era vengativo, odioso, un ego tan grande como una casa, una incapacidad de entender los problemas adolescentes típicos y en general, un carácter endemoniadamente difícil, pero en ningún momento, jamás, pensó en castigar físicamente a alguno de los idiotas que tenía por alumnos, ni siquiera al desastre de Longbottom. Su padre nunca hubiera dudado un solo segundo en golpear hasta el cansancio a un niño, él ni siquiera lo considero una sola vez.

Por último, a pesar de la forma en que fue concebido su hijo o hija, él quería estar ahí, quería ser parte de la vida de su hijo. Su madre, que en paz descanse, no había sido tampoco la madre ideal, había permitido a su padre golpearlo y humillarlo hasta el cansancio. La situación de su madre era 10 veces peor que la suya, así que cuando tuvo esos problemas con los merodeadores, no tuvo a nadie a quién acudir, su jefe de casa solo favorecía a los "listos y guapos" e ignoraba al resto, y Minerva McGonagall era tan parcial con sus leones como lo era Dumbledore, así que básicamente se hizo a sí mismo. Su hijo no tendría ese problema, él procuraría estar ahí, como un faro para su pequeño.

Pero para hacer eso último, debía estar de acuerdo con el Gryffindor sobre el bebé, y dudaba que estuviera receptivo, a menos que se hicieran... amigos. La pregunta era sí podrían hacerlo, teniendo en cuenta lo que paso entre ellos dos.

Si Severus hubiera puesto atención a algo más que a sus pensamientos, hubiera notado que Harry había empezado a dar pasos hacía él, hacía una amistad tentativa, o al menos un trato más civilizado entre ellos dos. Empezó muy sutilmente, Harry colocaba la mesa para las comidas mientras Sirius cocinaba y ponía énfasis en colocar el lugar de Severus tal como a él le gustaba. O llevaba una taza de té para el pocionista cuando leía en la biblioteca, procuraba que Kreacher y Dobby pusieran las cosas de Severus sin que él tuviera que solicitar servicio... pequeñas cosas que el pocionista en su ensimismamiento no había notado.

Y Harry estaba terriblemente frustrado por eso.

* * *

—Sirius, ¿Cómo te sientes en realidad con esto? —Harry y Sirius estaban platicando con un té en la noche, luego de la última reunión de la Orden, Dumbledore había respetado el deseo de Harry de retrasar en lo posible el anuncio de su embarazo, Severus había recibido la orden de elaborar "ciertas" pociones para los miembros de la Orden cuando salían a misiones.

—¿Sobre qué exactamente, sobre que Quejicus viva aquí o sobre el bebé? —.

—Sobre todo Sirius, por una vez, hazle honor a tu nombre—.

—Cachorro, Sirius significa perro, no "serio"—.

—Bueno, entonces finge ser un adulto—.

—¡Oye! Eso fue un golpe bajo, pero está bien... Supongo... que me siento feliz por el bebé. Aunque no es la circunstancia ideal, no puedo decir que sea inusual, después de todo, tu padre y yo nacimos durante la primera guerra, aunque aún no estaba declarada, y tú naciste "para terminar" con la guerra. Creo que mi mayor temor es que tu hijo sufra algo similar, ya sabes, que vaticinen alguna profecía sobre él o ella. Pero quitando esos temores, puedo imaginarte perfectamente como padre. Vas a ser un buen padre—.

—¿Y sobre Snape? —.

—Ese es punto y aparte cachorro, él es simplemente... difícil. Es una persona difícil. Comprendo a Remus, a Dumbledore, Molly, Arthur, Ron, y otros tantos, pero con él... con él nunca estoy seguro de nada, no sé si siente amor, afecto, sé que siente cariño, porque no creas que no he visto que desde antes se trataban mejor, pero de eso a poder visualizarlo como padre... no lo sé—.

—Él dice que quiere ser parte de la vida de nuestro hijo—.

—Lo oí, pero una cosa es ser parte de la vida de tu hijo y otra ser un buen padre. Harry, tu no tuviste padres, pero tuviste buenos padres. Yo tuve a mis dos padres, y ninguno fue un buen padre para mí. ¿Ves lo que quiero decir? —.

El ojiverde suspiró, entendía a Sirius, pero algo en su interior, confiaba en que Severus sería un buen padre.

—Sirius, aunque no lo creas, confió en él. No era su persona favorita y, sin embargo, me protegió durante la escuela y antes de que digas que era por la deuda de vida de mi padre, esa quedó saldada desde primer año. Incluso con el sentimiento de culpa de haber ido de chismoso con Voldy, su deuda con mi madre también esta saldada desde hace mucho. No le caigo bien, y, aun así, me ha estado salvando el trasero desde hace años. Creo que, si puede obviar su animadversión hacia mí, bien puede superar su propia naturaleza en pos de que su hijo crezca feliz—.

Sirius y Harry siguieron hablando un rato más, pero la oscura figura que había estado espiándolos desde detrás de la puerta, había escuchado lo suficiente. Harry confiaba en él, confiaba en que sería un buen padre y necesitaba desesperadamente saber cómo serlo.

* * *

Harry ya había cumplido dos meses de embarazo y habiendo hablado con Severus, ambos acordaron que era momento de decirle a la orden, pero primero se lo dirían a Remus... o al menos intentaron decírselo. Tanto a Harry como a Severus se les había olvidado el desarrollado sentido del olfato de Remus, quien apenas atravesó el flu, sintió algo "diferente" en el aroma del lugar hasta que, rastreando el aroma nuevo, noto un cambio en el aroma de Harry, y luego noto que ese aroma estaba presente en menor escala en Severus.

Remus era el más listo de los merodeadores, en segundos hizo la conexión entre ambos magos y luego en el nuevo estado de Harry. Ni siquiera preguntó cómo era posible, considerando que todo lo malo, extraño o improbable parecía seguir a su cachorro, el poder concebir era una nimiedad. La verdadera duda era como había sucedido y Remus vio rojo cuando Harry se negó en redondo a mirarlo a los ojos.

—¡VOY A MATARTE SEVERUS! —La visión de un enojado hombre lobo, aún sin transformarse, no era algo bonito, era bastante aterrador y Severus estaba en el extremo receptor de toda esa ira asesina.

Solo el cuerpo de Sirius (irónicamente), evitó que el pocionista muriera bajo las manos de Remus, quien solía ser el más tranquilo de sus amistades. Sirius se interpuso entre el pocionista y Remus luego de ver que Harry iba en dirección a hacer lo mismo.

—Remus, ¡Contrólate! —Le dijo Sirius a su amigo.

—Pero ese infeliz se aprovechó de Harry...—.

—No fue así Remus, ¡Fue culpa de Voldemort! —.

La voz de Harry intentando contenerlo y diciendo que era por causa de Voldemort, lo saco de su ansia de sangre. ¿Qué tenía que ver Voldemort en todo esto?

—¿Qué? —.

—Fue culpa de Voldemort. Tranquilízate y te lo explicare todo—.

A regañadientes, Remus se retrajo y se fue a sentar a uno de los sillones de la sala. Con un _Accio_ , llamó el whiskey de fuego que tenía Sirius y se bebió un tercio de la botella antes de pedir una explicación. Harry se acercó a Sirius y lo jaló hacia los sillones para hablar con Remus.

La cara del hombre lobo paso del desconcierto al horror hasta el alivio y luego a la sorpresa y resignación. La enorme gama de emociones que atravesaba su cansado rostro impresionaba a Severus. ¿Qué tanto pasaba en la mente de Remus? ¿Y Sirius? ¿Qué pensaba Harry?

La cara de desolación de los dos últimos merodeadores era un espectáculo difícil de ver, incluso para Severus. Había tanto dolor en ellos. Una sensación muy difícil de identificar para Severus estaba surgiendo... empatía.

Podía sentirse identificado con las emociones de sus antiguos némesis, podía identificarse con los temores de Harry. Era algo tan extraño poder verlos como... personas. No solo personas, sino personas que iban a estar en su vida lo quisiera él o no.

Harry llevaba a su hijo, Harry-el-maldito-niño-que-vivió, Harry el ahijado de Sirius Black, Harry el hijo de James y Lily Potter, Harry el sobrino adoptivo de Remus Lupin, Harry el hijo adoptado de la familia Weasley, Harry el niño dorado de Dumbledore y Harry el perfecto Gryffindor, todas las facetas de Harry, todas las personas ligadas a esas facetas ahora estarían ligadas a su persona a través del vínculo de su hijo en común.

Severus empezó a sudar frio en cuanto lo pensó.

El grupo de canidos más Harry estaba terminando de conversar y Remus Lupin parecía estar más "calmado" respecto a su persona.

—Harry me explico lo que... tuvieron que hacer para salir del encierro, y yo... lo acepto. Sirius mismo me ha explicado las condiciones que se tenían que cumplir y acepto que no había... opciones, así que, ¿Qué piensas hacer? —.

—¿Qué pienso hacer con qué? —.

—Con el bebé—.

Severus bufó, Dumbledore y Sirius ya le habían preguntado eso, era lógico que Remus también lo hiciera.

—Pienso hacerme cargo del bebé, voy a tomar responsabilidades sobre él y pienso ser parte de su vida—.

Harry miraba de forma extraña a Severus, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Sirius o Dumbledore, Remus tenía su atención fija en Severus... al igual que Harry.

Harry, por otro lado, estaba ajeno a los demás, había escuchado a Severus decir que quería ser parte de la vida de su hijo cada vez que se podía, desde que tuvieron relaciones para poder escapar del secuestro del Lord, pero de alguna forma, el que solo mencionara a su "hijo" le dolía a Harry.

Fuera bajo la circunstancia que fuera, Severus fue el primer encuentro que tuvo, era la primera persona que compartía "intimidad" con él... y el hombre actuaba como si hubiera sido algo... necesario.

Harry estaba enojado... consigo mismo. Esa era la verdad, estaba enojado consigo mismo por pensar que para el hombre significó algo, cuando era evidente que era un encuentro más en su larga lista de relaciones sexuales. Y estaba aún más enojado con él mismo por tener estas... emociones confusas, estos deseos hacia el hombre. Definitivamente algo estaba mal con él.

* * *

La Orden en sí era un hervidero de comentarios, desde los más "amables" hasta los "claramente ofensivos", Hermione estaba dividida entre la alegría por su amigo del alma y el horror de saber que se viera forzado a tener su primera vez bajo esas condiciones. Ron Weasley estaba claramente enfermo ante la perspectiva de que su amigo tuviera a su antiguo profesor "dentro" de él. Los señores Weasley estaban ambos por una vez de acuerdo en que, si bien no era la situación ideal, Harry iba a ser un buen padre, ninguno pensó en Severus como padre, infiriendo erróneamente que no quería tener que ver con el bebé.

—Oh Harry querido, no te preocupes, cuando nazca el bebé, te vamos a apoyar cariño. No vas a tener que pasar por esto solo—Ofreció Molly Weasley.

Severus Snape hervía de rabia.

—¿Perdón? ¿Qué te hace pensar que Harry está solo en esto? —La voz del pocionista era grave y peligrosa—Como he tenido que decir varias veces a la familia de Harry y a Dumbledore, incluso al mismo Harry, cuando se tomó la decisión de "cumplir las condiciones" del escudo para liberar a Harry de su encierro, yo le había dicho que formaría parte de la vida de mi hijo ¿En qué momento he dicho algo que indique que no me haré responsable por ese bebé? —.

Nadie de la Orden habló. Muchos habían pensado exactamente eso, que el oscuro mago no se haría cargo de su hijo. Harry nuevamente sintió esa incomodidad al escuchar hablar al pocionista acerca de su hijo, no de "nuestro" hijo.

Las discusiones se elevaron de tono y Harry prefirió sustraerse de ahí y subió hacia su habitación para tener un instante de calma. Fue seguido de cerca por el pocionista que hábilmente se deslizo de la reunión para ver de cerca que estaba pasando con Harry.

Harry cerró la puerta de un portazo y lanzó un hechizo de bloqueo sin mirar siquiera, así que no noto cuando el pocionista se deslizó dentro de su habitación.

—¡Maldito Snape! ¿Por qué tiene que hacer esto tan difícil? No es su hijo, es nuestro hijo. No es el único que quiere este bebé—Harry bufó por lo bajo, mascullando. Snape estaba muy divertido viendo al Gryffindor perder los estribos ante una simple frase.

—Lo sé, señor Potter, es _nuestro_ hijo, pero póngase en mi lugar, nadie duda de que usted vaya a querer al bebé, pero a mí ya me han descalificado como un padre competente por defecto—.

—¡Eeeek! —Harry soltó una especie de híbrido entre grito y chillido—¡Snape! No aparezcas así. Casi me matas de un susto—Harry se tocaba el corazón intentando oír sus propios latidos. La sonrisa ladina de Snape aparecía con facilidad cuando molestaba a cualquier Gryffindor.

—No me disculpare por venir a hablar con usted—.

—¿Hablar conmigo? —.

Severus había estado pensando en esto durante días, iba a compartir su vida con Potter, quisiera o no. No como pareja, sino como padres. En algún momento debían empezar a llevarse mejor y sabiendo sobre la legendaria obstinación Gryffindor, había decidido ser él quien diera el primer paso.

—Verá señor Potter, cuando le dije que me haría cargo del bebé, hablaba en serio. Quiero ser partícipe de la vida del niño, quiero verlo crecer, quiero estar en cada etapa de su gestación, cuando nazca, cuando diga su primera palabra. He tenido tiempo de reconciliarme con ese sueño que creí perdido de tener una familia, aunque no haya sido formada en la situación ideal—.

—¿Entonces que propone señor? —Harry podía oír el aleteo de una mosca por el silencio ominoso que se hizo en menos de un segundo.

Snape miraba hacia el Gryffindor y se sentó en la cama del joven. En cuanto estuvo sentado, invitó al joven a unírsele, el cual lo hizo a una distancia prudente, solo por si acaso. Severus tomo una respiración profunda y comenzó a hablar.

—Señor Potter... Harry—Harry contuvo el aliento al oír su nombre en labios de Severus—. Nosotros, vamos a ser padres. Tendremos un vínculo por toda la vida. Eso quiere decir que tu familia y amigos y lo que yo considero mi familia y amigos, tendrán que convivir en algún momento... al igual que nosotros. Creo, que deberíamos darnos una oportunidad de forjar una verdadera amistad, para nuestro mutuo beneficio y el de nuestro hijo—.

Harry se preguntó si el mundo acababa de ponerse al revés. ¿Ser amigos? ¿Amigos realmente?

—¿Amigos? Señor... —Severus le dio "esa" mirada y Harry corrigió—Severus. Yo... pensé que ya éramos algo como amigos—.

—Me refiero a realmente ser amigos Harry. No te diré que será un "paseo por el parque", pero creo que podemos intentarlo y quizás funcione. Nuestro hijo merece tenernos a ambos y eso solo será posible si ambos estamos "en buenos términos"—Severus puso su mano sobre la de Harry de forma cariñosa, como dando apoyo a un amigo, pero para Harry fue como si le hubieran dado una inyección de algún afrodisiaco.

Severus retiro la mano rápidamente, consciente de que apenas fue un toque. La calidez de la piel de Harry era intoxicante, Severus se sintió mareado solo con ese efímero contacto, tuvo que retirar su mano inmediatamente o podría hacer alguna locura. Después de todo, ya estaban en la cama y con unas cuantas caricias podría convencerlo a Harry de acostarse de nuevo, pero quería hacer las cosas bien.

Deseaba a Harry, quería volver a sentirse dentro de él, no había olvidado el aroma de su piel, el rubor de sus mejillas, los ojos brillantes y nublados a la vez de deseo, el sudor perlando su cuerpo y lo que más trabajo le estaba costando evitar pensar, el sabor de sus labios. El cálido cuerpo había sido la más asombrosa experiencia de lujuria que alguna vez había tenido, pero esos labios... esos labios que sabían cómo a chocolate con fresas, a menta fresca, a canela, a su café favorito, era un sabor imposible de describir, pero sabía a lo más delicioso que alguna vez probará.

Pero Severus estaba seguro de que, si empezaban una relación y esta no funcionaba, quien sufriría las consecuencias sería su hijo y él no quería eso. Inesperadamente, Harry pensaba lo mismo, una relación entre ellos era lo último que necesitaban si quería poder criar ese niño juntos.

Harry trató de tranquilizar a su azorado corazón, todo lo que quería era volver a sentir a Severus dentro de él, moviéndose, penetrándolo, uniéndose a su ser. Así es como había sentido su primer y único encuentro. Primero era un ardor y dolor indescriptibles, aunque muchísimo menos peores que la maldición _Cruciatus_. Entonces todo cambió y algo dentro de él fue golpeado y sus huesos se volvieron gelatina, durante esos momentos, cuando Severus estaba dentro y golpeando ese mismo punto una y otra vez, Harry se sintió tan amado, tan querido y deseado como nunca en su vida y el placer recorría su cuerpo en oleadas que cada vez eran más fuertes hasta que la liberación fue tal que pudo sentir como si su cuerpo se fundiera con el universo entero.

Pero lo que más odiaba y amaba a la vez es que Severus Snape se había convertido en el actor de sus fantasías eróticas, su olor almizclado inundando sus fosas nasales, el tacto cálido de su piel, los brazos que sus manos habían tocado mientras yacían juntos, sus manos extrañaban tocarlos y esa lengua que hacía maravillas en sus puntos sensibles que él ignoraba tenía. Pero lo que de verdad encendía su cuerpo era recordar esa misma lengua jugando con la suya, ese beso antes de comenzar había sido simplemente perfecto, ni Ginny ni Cho podía acercarse siquiera a lo que Severus le había hecho sentir en ese beso.

Ambos hombres estaban sufriendo las consecuencias de sus propias decisiones, ambos querían proteger a su hijo y habían decidido no ser más que amigos, pensando en que una relación entre ellos no sería posible, ni siquiera viable... y ambos estaban ansiosos de saltarse uno encima del otro y tener sexo hasta quedar exhaustos.


	5. No te amo

**04.- No te amo**

* * *

Harry estaba empezando a cumplir las 9 semanas de su embarazo cuando Severus y él empezaron a comportarse diferente entre ellos, lo cual era difícil de ver para la Orden y, sobre todo, para Sirius, Remus y Molly. Esos tres aún no creían en los deseos de Severus de ser padre. Dumbledore le dijo a Severus que Madame Pomfrey podía hacerle una visita a Harry a los 3 meses, para evaluar cómo iba el desarrollo del bebé.

Sirius había estado rebuscando entre sus viejas cosas, buscando afanosamente el baúl que había sustraído de la casa Potter en Godric's Hollow, Remus había estado ocupado con algo de planeación y mientras tanto, estaba construyendo el mismo una cunita para el cachorro de su cachorro, Molly Weasley tenía a Dobby y Kreacher como asistentes personales de tejido y en pocos días ya había completado una hermosa cobijita de bebé de color amarillo pálido.

Mientras tanto, y tomando en cuenta el trato cordial que estaban teniendo Severus y Harry, Severus empezó a hacer lotes de pociones nutritivas y especializadas en mantener los niveles de magia óptimos, así como un par de pociones que se les daba a las embarazadas por defecto y que Severus estuvo adecuando para Harry cuando se detectó el embarazo. Harry por su parte, ya habiendo acabado con los libros de la biblioteca Black se encontraba aburrido, así que empezó a hacerse cargo de la cocina durante algunas comidas.

Para la semana 10, Severus había decidido que su postre favorito era la tarta de melaza que hacía Harry. Severus había tenido la cortesía de agregarle sabor a las pociones así que Harry no sentía mucho el tener que tomarlas, se prometió a si mismo jamás tomar ninguna poción que no proviniera de las manos de Severus.

A partir de la semana 11 de su embarazo, Harry empezó a tener mucha hambre, cosa que la señora Weasley ya esperaba y empezó a cocinar más cantidad para que Harry comiera lo que quisiera. Severus en cambio había insistido en hacer que Harry comiera más saludable y tenía sendas peleas con Molly sobre lo que debía comer Harry o no. Harry mientras tanto, comía hotcakes con miel y fruta fresca y miraba divertido la interacción entre su madre de palabra y el padre de su hijo.

* * *

—Pues todo parece estar en orden señor Potter, si usted fuera una mujer en su primer trimestre, su bebé tendría un muy buen desarrollo. Le recomiendo que coma muchas frutas, verduras y proteínas, preferentemente pescado y carne magra, se puede permitir algunos postres en la semana, pero no abuse, y leche, mucha leche, quesos, yogurt, cosas así. El profesor Snape debería proveerle una dosis más de poción nutritiva a la semana y dos más para reponer magia. Su hijo será un mago muy fuerte por la cantidad de magia que al parecer necesitará. Lo veré en dos meses para ver si requiere que Severus le done magia y la frecuencia con que debe hacerlo—.

—Gracias Madame Pomfrey—.

—Poppy, llámame Poppy. Creo que nos conocemos de suficiente tiempo para obviar las cortesías—.

A Harry le agradaba Madame Pomfrey, después de Molly Weasley y Hermione, era la mujer que más lo había cuidado de forma física, McGonagall era más un apoyo moral. Poppy fue en ese momento por Severus quien entro inmediatamente en el cuarto de Harry.

—Tu hijo va muy bien y Harry está bien también, le he dado indicaciones de dieta que espero procures revisar que cumpla, quisiera que agregaras una dosis más de poción nutritiva y dos más para reponer magia, si llega a sentir náuseas, sería preferible usar otros remedios en vez de la poción para las náuseas a menos que la adaptes para evitar "ciertos" ingredientes. Te daré una lista de los ingredientes que es mejor evitar—.

—Gracias Poppy—.

Poppy le sonrió a Severus y salió dejando a ambos magos a solas. Había cierta incomodidad, pero no se debía a nada entre ellos, no habían tenido desacuerdos ni nada. Harry estaba acomodándose la ropa y Severus notó una curva en el vientre del joven y se maravilló ante ella.

—...Yo... ¿Puedo? —Severus fue hasta Harry y Harry entendió lo que quería hacer Severus, así que se sentó en la cama y se descubrió el vientre dejando expuesta la leve pancita que adornaba su antes plano vientre. Las manos del pocionista se posaron sobre ella y tuvo que contener un jadeo de sorpresa.

Su hijo tenía mucha magia, podía sentirla incluso cuando era apenas una cosita de menos de 10 centímetros en el vientre de su otro padre. Era increíble la sensación, la magia del bebé parecía como si cantara alguna canción de cuna olvidada, dándole una sensación de euforia y felicidad, irradiando alegría por todos lados. La sensación de felicidad inundó tanto a Severus que cuando retiró las manos del curvado vientre, sus labios se posaron sobre la frente de Harry, dándole un beso que no supo bien a bien porque lo hizo, pero que quería hacerlo.

La sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando en segundos se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. El rostro del joven estaba sorprendido y Severus se sintió mal por haber causado que Harry se horrorizara, porque eso es lo que pasaba por su mente del pocionista.

—...Yo... me disculpo—Severus estaba retirándose, pero las manos de Harry no lo dejaron. En cambio, esas manos hicieron que su rostro estuviera frente al de Harry quien lo besó de forma tan dulce que Severus se encontró incapaz de hilar un pensamiento coherente.

Los labios de Harry se movían con cuidado, midiendo las reacciones de Severus y dejando un rastro de cálida humedad en el contorno de los labios de Severus quien empezó a corresponder el beso. Había extrañado esos labios en estos meses, tres meses horribles donde su cuerpo anhelaba algo más que su vivida imaginación.

El beso pasó de dulce a apasionado y mientras sus labios se encontraban y separaban dando pie a una sesión de besuqueo, Severus fue tendiendo a Harry sobre su cama y empezaba a acariciar sus costados, arrancando pequeños gemidos del joven cuerpo que reverberaban en sus labios.

Las manos de Severus se deslizaron por debajo de la camisa de Harry y la tibia piel se erizo de placer ante el contacto de esas manos, mientras su boca se deleitaba en el sabor de la piel de su cuello.

—Severus... —Harry gimió el nombre de Severus y eso enardeció aún más al pocionista. Su nombre se oía tan bien en esos labios. Estaba por sacarle la camisa a Harry cuando una voz se oyó afuera de la habitación y un suave toquido los saco a ambos de su ensoñación.

—Harry, la comida ya está lista. Poppy me dijo sobre tu dieta y cocine un poco de pollo asado con ensalada—Harry reunió todo su autocontrol para poder contestarle a Molly Weasley.

—Voy señora Weasley—Severus estaba a un pelo de maldecir a la mujer.

—¿Podrías avisarle a Severus? Su cuarto está muy alto y aún tengo que avisarle a Sirius y Remus—.

—No se preocupe, yo lo hago—.

—Gracias Harry, no tardes—.

Severus empezó a arreglarse la ropa, frustrado por que habían sido interrumpidos. Harry no estaba seguro de que lo poseyó para atreverse a ser el primero en besar, pero no se arrepentía, solo lamentaba el que los hubieran interrumpido.

—Sev... Snape. Yo... —Severus estaba seguro de que Harry ahora le diría que fue cosa del momento y que no se repetiría, quizás sería lo mejor— ¿Podría ir a verte hoy a tu cuarto? —.

—¿Por qué querrías ir a verme? —.

—Yo... quisiera hablar contigo... sí es posible—.

Severus pensó que lo que debía hacer era ser rechazado en ese momento para que ambos pudieran pensar las cosas y llegar a un nuevo acuerdo por el bien de su hijo. Ambos podían considerarse "amigos" a secas, empezaban a llevarse bien y habían empezado a conocerse mejor, pero esto quizás era demasiado para el joven. De todos modos, en contra de lo que su mente le decía, Severus pensó que quizás era mejor que el joven lo rechazara en sus propios términos, para poder mantener la paz.

—Está bien, sube a mi cuarto a la medianoche—.

* * *

A nadie le extrañó que ambos magos estuvieran callados. Molly lo achacaba a que Harry no había podido dimensionar realmente el hecho de que estaba esperando un hijo hasta que Poppy le dijo cómo estaba el bebé. Severus evidentemente estaba consciente del hecho, pero siempre estaba ese "algo" que no podías aceptar hasta que alguien más te lo hacía notas, así que Molly pensó que ambos magos estaban reflexivos sobre la visita de la medibruja.

Sirius lo achaco a que estaban en un periodo de aceptación, Harry le había contado de su plática que tuvieron sobre ser amigos y respetarse mutuamente por el bien del bebé, y para él, eso estaba bien. No es que hubiera dejado de odiar al pocionista, pero definitivamente aceptaba que era menos horrible de lo que había pensado. Procuraba darle a Harry sus pociones en los horarios establecidos, aunque Harry a veces se portaba como un niño chiquito y se negaba en redondo a tomárselas. Severus siempre supo cómo hacer que tomara sus dosis, y monitoreaba constantemente a Harry para ver su estado de salud y sus niveles de magia. Todo lo que un padre preocupado haría. Eso le ganaba puntos con Sirius.

Pero Remus era otro asunto. Desde el día que su cachorro le dijo sobre el embarazo, había estado observando a esos dos. Albus había dicho que no tendría otra misión para ellos por espacio de dos meses aproximadamente, así que aún le quedaban un par de semanas en el cuartel si sus cálculos eran correctos. Remus ocupo su tiempo libre en ver la interacción entre esos dos. Harry sonreía cuando Severus entraba a la habitación en donde estuviera, no era una sonrisa amplia sino apenas una insinuación en las comisuras, el brillo de sus ojos lo conocía bien: Lujuria, deseo, excitación.

Y Severus tenía el mismo brillo cuando Harry estaba cerca de él y más de una vez observó la nariz del pocionista arrugarse ligeramente ante el toque de Harry o cuando Harry estaba tan cerca que podía olerlo. Eso era lo que hacía Severus cuando arrugaba su nariz, aspiraba el aroma de Harry con discreción y todo su cuerpo se movía hacía Harry. Severus siempre cruzaba las piernas al sentarse, pero no cuando estaba Harry frente a él. cuando eso pasaba, Severus se sentaba con las piernas abiertas como lo hacía Sirius, y Remus sabía lo que significaba ese lenguaje corporal: Te deseo.

Además, ambos apestaban tanto a feromonas que Remus empezó a usar más colonia de la habitual solo para poder oler la colonia en vez del aroma a necesidad que exudaban esos dos.

Harry y Severus solo estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos para después, ambos nerviosos por lo que iba a pasar ahora.

* * *

Era medianoche y Severus estaba viendo a Harry caminar de un lado a otro, dividido entre hablar o callar. Una verdadera prueba de fuego para su paciencia, ya que ese tipo de cosas lo enervaban. A la siguiente vuelta explotó.

—¿Piensas hablar en algún momento a futuro, de preferencia en menos de un minuto? Si no, entonces vuelve cuando tengas algo que decir—.

Harry paró en seco su paseo y se dirigió hacía Severus molesto.

—En primer lugar, estoy tomando valor para decir lo que quiero que sepas, en segundo, jamás me había visto en esta situación y no quiero que al decirlo sea algo incorrecto—.

—Estás pensándolo demasiado para decirme que lo de esta tarde fue un error—.

Harry no entendía, ¿Severus pensaba que había sido un error? ¡Él fue quien quería besarlo!, Severus correspondió, pero... ¿Qué demonios le hizo pensar que él se arrepentía? Quizás eso es lo primero que debía decir.

—No me arrepiento—.

—¿Qué? —.

—He dicho que no me arrepiento, no sé si tú lo hagas, pero yo... yo quería hacerlo—.

—¿Qué? —Severus no entendía las cosas, ¿Harry había querido besarlo? ¿Y todo lo demás? ¿También lo quería?

—No estoy diciendo que este enamorado de ti, es solo que me gustas, me atraes y yo... no dejo de pensar en cuando concebimos a nuestro hijo y... repito nuestro encuentro en mi mente y bueno... me masturbo pensando en ti, en tu voz, en tu cuerpo y yo tengo este deseo de estar contigo, físicamente y no sé. No quisiera que tú te sientas obligado o algo, yo solo no sé si tu podrías considerarme alguien atractivo y deseable como para tener relaciones—La cara de Harry estaba roja y se sentó al lado de Severus en su cama sin mirarlo directamente.

Severus estaba rumiando las palabras de Harry en su mente ¡Él no era el único! Harry también se sentía atraído por él. y Harry seguía hablando sin parar.

—Cállate Harry—Harry iba a decir algo, pero fue impedido por unos labios ansiosos puestos sobre los suyos.

Severus aun frustrado por la interrupción de Molly, con un movimiento de su varita, lanzo varios hechizos de protección y silencio, así como otros tantos de alejamiento. Eso mantendría a raya a todo mundo, menos al director, pero él casi nunca iba en las noches al cuartel.

Harry estaba en la luna, así es como había imaginado su primera vez en realidad, aunque no con Severus, pero si con esa dedicación. Severus iba desabrochando con cuidado cada botón de la camisa de Harry, aumentando la expectativa hasta que la piel tan anhelada fue revelada. Severus se separó de Harry y dio un suspiro complacido por la visión de ver esa piel al descubierto y llevó sus labios para dejar un rastro de besos por el pecho desnudo del joven.

Más prendas fueron retiradas y más piel fue besada y adorada, Harry iba quitando cuánta tela podía del cuerpo de Severus y viceversa. Pronto, ambos estuvieron desnudos y Severus agregó un hechizo rápido de calor para que estuvieran cómodos, y dejó su varita cerca, por si acaso. Harry estaba contra el colchón mientras Severus cubría su cuerpo con el suyo y volvía a besarlo.

Harry estaba exultante, el contacto piel con piel era sublime, el cuerpo de Severus era como lo había imaginado, apenas algo de musculo, el suficiente para sentirse protegido y tenía vello en el pecho al contrario del suyo todo lampiño aún. El vello iba marcando un tenue camino hacia el pene de Severus que estaba erecto y se frotaba contra sus muslos en esos momentos.

—Severus... —Harry frotaba sus manos contra el cuerpo de Severus en todo lugar que podía, sus costados, su cintura, caderas, y llegó al trasero, tomo las redondeces en sus manos y apretó a Severus contra él de forma que su miembro se alineó con el suyo y empezó a mover sus caderas contra las de su amante, porque Severus se estaba convirtiendo en eso en esos momentos.

Sus miembros frotándose uno contra el otro empezó a arrancar gemidos de parte de ambos y llevándose los últimos vestigios de dudas que pudieran tener. El placer era simplemente demasiado para ser ignorado u omitido, no se podía ignorar o dejar de desear. Ninguno tenía esa entereza de carácter. Ambos se deseaban demasiado y habían estado demasiado tiempo sin sentirse. Severus empezó a ralentizar sus frotamientos, no quería que las cosas terminaran tan rápido, aún faltaban mucho. Así que pronto paró para frustración de Harry

A tientas, Severus busco en su buró un bote de lubricante que había estado usando para sus "imaginaciones" y por fortuna, aún había bastante para preparar a su joven amante. Dioses, había extrañado el sabor de esos labios y el calor de ese cuerpo. Embadurno sus dedos y llevó su mano con cuidado a la entrada del joven quien sintió algo frío y algo cálido y duro intentando entrar en él mientras Severus volvía a besarlo. Se tensó de inmediato.

—No Harry, no te tenses, déjame relajarte—Le dijo Severus separándose momentáneamente de su boca.

Severus bajó su boca hacia la ingle de Harry y empezó a distraer hábilmente al muchacho con pequeños besos y lamidas alrededor del pene haciendo que Harry moviera sus caderas hacia arriba, buscando algo inexpresable hasta que Severus metió su miembro en su boca.

El impacto de la húmeda calidez alrededor de su miembro sorprendió a Harry y se descubrió enredando sus dedos entre el cabello de Severus mientras este chupaba su miembro.

—¡Oh Merlín! —Harry jamás iba a poder volver a ver a Severus sin pensar en este momento, estaba tan absorto en lo que esos labios le hacían a su miembro que apenas noto que su entrada estaba siendo invadida por tres dedos llenos de lubricante hasta que la penetración empezó a ser rítmica y entonces Harry por fin sintió la intrusión—¡Ohh! —.

No dolía, Harry recordaba el dolor y luego el placer, pero hasta ahora, no había habido dolor. Severus separó su boca del erecto miembro al tiempo que acomodaba a Harry y ponía una almohada bastante rellena debajo de sus caderas elevando a Harry hasta una posición cómoda. Separó las piernas de Harry, colocándose en medio de ambas y alineando su miembro con el esfínter del joven, empezó a empujar con cuidado.

Ahí estaba el ardor que Harry recordaba, pero de alguna forma se sentía diferente, incluso deseable. La primera vez dolió muchísimo, pero esta vez, ese ardor era apenas una ligera molestia. Pronto su cuerpo se abrió por completo a su amante y Harry lo sintió enterrado totalmente dentro de él.

—...Severus... —Murmuró el joven mirando a su amante, el cabello negro y lacio cayendo sobre su rostro como una cascada, los músculos tensos, pero de buena forma, el rubor adornando el rostro de Severus y esa mirada, esa mirada oscura cargada de pasión podía derretir un iceberg—Muévete—.

Severus obedeció la orden y empezó un vaivén suave, disfrutando cuando volvía a enterrarse en su amante. Tomo de las caderas a Harry y empezó a moverse en pequeños círculos buscando ese punto que haría que Harry visitará el paraíso una y otra vez.

Harry se arqueaba cada que Severus golpeaba ese punto. Sentía su cuerpo arder en llamas y no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Severus dejó las caderas de Harry y se inclinó sobre el joven pudiendo tomar esos labios al tiempo que seguía embistiendo, cada vez más rápido.

—Harry—Su nombre murmurado por momentos cuando sus labios se separaban y sus caderas de ambos moviéndose una contra la otra, estaban enloqueciendo a Harry quien estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento su corazón colapsaría, Severus iba más rápido cada vez.

Harry enlazó sus piernas detrás de Severus, uniendo aún más sus cuerpos mientras sus brazos se abrazaban a cuello de Severus sin dejar que separara mucho esos labios de los suyos. Harry sintió algo muy familiar pero más intenso esta vez, su orgasmo estaba a punto de llegar y Severus también lo sintió ya que su miembro estaba siendo estrechado tan fuerte que apenas podía moverse dentro de Harry sin sentirse morir de placer.

Severus aceleró sus movimientos y pronto sintió como su semen inundaba el estrecho canal de su amante al tiempo que este enterraba sus uñas en su espalda como único indicativo de que su orgasmo había llegado demasiado intenso. El semen de Harry los estaba manchado a los dos y Harry se había mordido el labio intentando no gritar, pero sin éxito. El nombre de Severus fue gritado una y otra vez mientras Harry se vaciaba y Severus estaba aturdido y se había desconectado por un instante, pero en cuanto se recuperó y vio que Harry empezaba a languidecer, volvió a besarlo, pero ahora de forma pausada.

Ambos disfrutaban de esos besos más tranquilos, permitiendo a sus cuerpos recuperarse de la intensa actividad. Una vez más recuperados, Severus salió de Harry y se recostó al lado del joven, la almohada debajo de sus caderas había terminado en el piso al igual que la colcha dejando un revoltijo de ropa de cama y prendas de vestir desperdigadas alrededor de la cama, y un par de cuerpos desnudos y enredados uno contra el otro.

—Me gustas Severus. No te amo, pero sé que te quiero—.

Severus respondió la declaración con un beso en la frente del joven y deslizando un brazo debajo de su cabeza, haciendo que Harry pudiera acurrucarse a su lado, cosa que hizo, suspirando complacido luego de su orgasmo y empezando a dormirse. Era más de lo que alguna vez soñó Severus que obtendría de nadie. No importaba el amor, tendría un hijo con este joven y además sexo alucinante. Podía vivir con eso.


	6. Éxtasis

**05.- Éxtasis**

* * *

Las siguientes semanas, Harry y Severus establecieron una rutina, comían, Severus le daba sus pociones a Harry en sus horarios, hablaban de trivialidades o de diversos hechizos y demás, hacían teorías sobre los planes del Voldemort (muchos de ellos sin sentido), y en general, se trataban cordial y civilizadamente frente a los pocos habitantes que había de forma semipermanente en el cuartel.

En las noches, Harry a veces iba al cuarto de Severus y tenían sexo desenfrenado por horas en la cama y alfombra, Severus a veces iba al cuarto de Harry y profanaban toda la habitación desde el buró hasta el lavabo e incluso la tina del baño y el alféizar de la ventana. Severus achaco el comportamiento lascivo del antes recatado Gryffindor con las hormonas del embarazo y el despertar sexual tardío.

La primera vez de Severus fue con una mujer, una bella mujer que deseaba vengarse de su infiel prometido, Narcissa Black (en ese entonces seguía siendo una Black) sabía de la amistad de Severus con su futuro esposo y una noche de copas luego de que Severus acababa de ser marcado como mortífago, acabaron juntos en su cama de la casa de la Hilandera. No fue una noche remarcable en la opinión de Severus, y él pensó que algo debía estar mal con él.

La mujer era bellísima y, sin embargo, para él, el sexo fue apenas una liberación puramente física sin mucho placer involucrado, ya no hablar de emociones o algo más profundo. Irónicamente, su primera vez con un hombre fue justamente con el infiel prometido de Narcissa, Lucius Malfoy.

Con él experimentó más placer que con Narcissa, quizás porque Lucius podía ser un verdadero bastardo sin alma, pero era presuntuoso y tenía la fama de ser un excelente amante. Lucius no permitiría que su imagen se empañara, aunque fuera un asunto de una sola vez. Su primer orgasmo real fue con Lucius, y la primera mamada que recibió también. Si algo había que decir a favor del hombre, es que era un amante complaciente que no paraba hasta que su compañero o compañera de cama tuviera al menos un par de buenos orgasmos.

Afortunadamente ellos fueron sus primeros porque el Lord tenía la "particularidad" de elegir a sus compañeros de cama entre sus filas, siendo él mismo amante del Lord (por fortuna, antes de que adquiriera la apariencia serpentina, el Lord había usado muchísimas pociones rejuvenecedoras para verse siempre atractivo y deseable, justo a mitad de sus veinte) por algunas semanas. Severus odiaba recordar esa época porque el Lord solía tomarlo sin preparación y tuvo que usar muchas pociones cicatrizantes con regularidad y además de todo, fingir que le gustaba el sexo con él, así que los afrodisíacos estaban a la orden del día para su uso personal.

No era muy diferente con sus amantes femeninas. El Lord era un sádico tratándose del sexo y siempre procuro no dejar preñada a ninguna de sus amantes, quizás por la facultad de poder embarazarse de las mujeres, el Lord solía elegir más hombres que mujeres como amantes (mejor dicho, esclavos sexuales).

Conforme pasaron los años, Severus tuvo muchos asuntos de una noche, y con cada uno de ellos, experimentó hasta "refinar" su técnica, por así decirlo. Severus tenía esta idea de que él sabría dar placer a su pareja, sabiendo que nunca volvería a verlos, dejar huella en sus memorias por algo diferente a su condición como mortífago. Una memoria más positiva de sí mismo que la tortura o la violación (tareas rutinarias dentro de los mortífagos).

Evidentemente, sus parejas siempre fueron dentro del "bajo mundo" de los magos, pero, aun así, Severus tenía una fama diferente a "solo un mortífago más". Entre Lucius y Severus, cualquiera que quisiera buen sexo, elegía sin dudar a Severus. Su propio placer era secundario, siendo él la pareja complaciente en vez del receptor de las atenciones.

Pero con Harry, con Harry era un asunto completamente diferente. Se preguntaba a menudo que había poseído al joven para interesarse en él. Harry no sabía sobre su "fama", e incluso, aún con su trato más "ameno" previo a su "primer encuentro", no era precisamente la persona "ideal" para estar con el joven.

Según su propia percepción, era viejo, feo, gruñón, cruel, mordaz, oscuro... había una maldad inherente en su persona, todo él era repulsivo por dentro y por fuera. Lo único que consideraba rescatable de él, era su deseo de expiar sus pecados y corregir su camino. Tener cierto remordimiento le daba la esperanza de que al menos su interior no era tan desagradable como él se creía.

Harry había querido estar con él, lo deseaba a él, y Severus aún no estaba seguro de porqué, pero no pensaba dejar de ir a la habitación del joven ni prohibirle a este que entrara a la suya. Mucho menos después de que había conocido lo que era el placer recíproco. Harry era un amante tan complaciente como él y se llevaban uno al otro a límites insospechados de placer.

Éxtasis, le había llamado Severus. Ambos se llevaban al éxtasis.

No sentían amor uno por el otro, cierto cariño sí. El amor era un sentimiento demasiado profundo, inmenso y desinteresado que ninguno había sentido en su vida. Severus solo lo había sentido por su primer amor y mejor amiga, Lily Evans. Pero en retrospectiva y luego de varios años, casi dos décadas, Severus tuvo que aceptar que el amor que sentía por Lily era profundo e inmenso, pero no era ese amor que sientes por un alma gemela, siquiera una afín. Amaba a Lily como quien ama a su hermana. Su odio hacia James, además de toda su historia juntos, era porque lo consideraba indigno de Lily. Ahora tenía que aceptar que el hombre se había comportado a la altura tratándose de Lily.

Harry por otra parte, no analizaba mucho por qué se sentía atraído por Severus, mucho menos después de volver a probar las mieles del sexo con el hombre. La vida de Harry había sido una carrera de obstáculos con pocos remansos de tranquilidad durante sus años de escuela. Cho y Ginny habían sido un par de esos remansos, Ginny más que Cho. Ginny había sido una novia excepcional, pero ya separados y con la cabeza fría, Harry tuvo que aceptar que ellos dos simplemente eran muy compatibles... como amigos casi hermanos. Cho hubiera tenido más posibilidades de ser la "señora Potter", si no hubiera sido por que seguía enamorada de Cedric.

Así, los únicos dos romances que Harry había tenido no habían dejado huella en su corazón ni en su cuerpo. Severus fue el primero en su cuerpo y aunque había sido un tanto doloroso, cuando tocó ese punto, Harry sintió como si su cuerpo se desintegrara, fundiéndose en lo profundo del universo. Simplemente había sido demasiado placer.

Ahora que estaban esperando un hijo, Harry podía apreciar los detalles finos del hombre. Le gustaba su inteligencia (esperaba que su hijo heredara esa cualidad de su otro padre, pero sus habilidades de quidditch), su integridad (aunque el hombre pensará que no lo era, Harry sabía que sí lo era), su valor y sus tremendas habilidades defensivas. Esas fueron algunas de las cosas que empezó a notar del hombre, aun desde antes de su "encuentro", pero ahora con las semanas juntos, Harry podía apreciar su amabilidad, bien escondida debajo de capas y capas de indiferencia y sarcasmo, su delicadeza, mostrada en sus pociones y en la cocina cuando lo ayudaba en algunos platos, y su lealtad a prueba de todo, mostrada durante tantas y tantas ocasiones pero que apenas había tenido tiempo de apreciar hasta ese momento.

Físicamente, Harry no podía pedir un mejor compañero de cama, su cabello era como si la oscuridad hubiera sido convertida en hilos, sus ojos oscuros del mismo tono, apasionados en sus miradas, y su cuerpo, era delgado pero con el relleno justo en los músculos, y el vello en el pecho, despertaba la libido de Harry ver ese vello marcando el camino hacia ese pene que lo había obsesionado al no haberlo visto la primera vez, grande, bastante grueso y parecía imposible que pudiera envainarse en su interior, pero lo hacía y de formas deliciosas. Y la nariz, Merlín bendito, esa nariz era la mejor parte, en cada beso, rozaba su rostro y le despertaba puntos erógenos que jamás en la vida hubiera pensado que tenía y en el sexo oral... de solo recordarlo, sentía ganas de buscarlo y saltarle encima para que repitieran alguna de sus muchas noches juntos.

Harry no se hacía ilusiones de que se amaran intensa y locamente hasta que la muerte reclamará sus almas. No, sabía lo que eran juntos, amigos con derechos. Se tenían afecto, cariño, querían protegerse mutuamente y proteger a su hijo, al cual, sí que amaban inmensamente aun antes de poder tenerlo en sus brazos, pero entre ellos... había una intensa compatibilidad sexual, una MUY INTENSA COMPATIBILIDAD SEXUAL, pero aún no había otro tipo de compatibilidad entre ellos.

Harry esperaba que, con el tiempo, surgiera entre ellos algún tipo de complicidad, algo más profundo que la amistad, quizás no sería amor precisamente, pero algo parecido, al menos lo suficiente para que su hijo o hija creciera en un entorno feliz, siendo protegido por ambos, y sus amigos y familiares.

Tenía rato que Harry había pensado en que ambos debían vivir juntos, cuando la guerra acabara, por supuesto. Comprar una casa juntos, ya que no se imaginaba a Severus viviendo en una propiedad de los Potter. Una casita con un jardín y un columpio, quizás una casita del árbol y un sótano convertido en laboratorio de pociones para Severus, quizás incluso un invernadero para hierbas y plantas especiales. Una biblioteca también podría ser una buena adición para la casa.

El campo de quidditch de su sueño hogareño original quedaba descartado, ya que no pensaba seguir una carrera profesional en el deporte y su sueño de ser auror también quedaba descartado, quería vivir muchos años al lado de su pequeño... y quería que Severus fuera parte de esa vida.

Aún no se había presentado una oportunidad entre ambos para hablar de su futuro, de los planes que tenía, de sus ideas para criar a su hijo, de sus ideas de familia, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera. Había mucho que no sabía del hombre y que Severus ignoraba sobre él, tantas cosas...

Pero iban en el camino correcto, al menos, por ahora era el camino correcto.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore había visto muchas cosas en su vida, cosas que a cualquiera le helaría la sangre o romperían su mente en fragmentos tan pequeños que jamás podrían recuperar la cordura. Pero esto era... infame, demasiado infame. Voldemort definitivamente estaba decidido a ganar la guerra a cualquier costo.

Dumbledore finalmente había averiguado para que quería que Harry tuviera a su hijo, y el pequeño que crecía en su vientre estaba en peligro, quizás más que el propio Harry y Severus. Tenían que proteger a los tres a toda costa.

* * *

—Harry, Sirius y yo tenemos que salir a conseguir unas cosas en el callejón Knockturn y Molly saldrá a hacer las compras de la despensa ¿Crees que puedas estar solo un par de horas? —Remus le preguntó a Harry esperando que su cachorro le dijera que no, que se quedaran, pero en cambio, Harry le sonrió con confianza.

—Si, no veo problema, además, Severus también estará aquí—Remus quiso obviar todo lo que pudo la leve sonrisa que asomaba en las comisuras de Harry y ese brillo en los ojos. Remus lo sabía, sabía que entre ambos había algo más que esa "amistad" que decían llevar, pero no tenía ni la manera ni la intención de descubrirlos.

—Está bien cachorro, volveremos en un rato—.

En un instante, la casa estaba en silencio, y solo estaban Severus y él por un rato, Molly solía llevarse a Dobby y Kreacher tanto como ayuda como "guardaespaldas", ya que ambos eran muy protectores con Molly, sobre todo Kreacher luego de que Molly abogara por él para que conservara algunos de los objetos de la familia Black, aunque eso le ganó un berrinche de parte de Sirius, lo cual hizo que Kreacher se sintiera aún más agradecido con Molly.

Harry sonrió para sí mismo, la casa iba a estar "solo" para ellos dos. Casi corrió hacia el laboratorio de Severus y encontró al hombre escribiendo algunas ideas sentado en su escritorio. El hombre se veía completamente delicioso. Molly le había dejado a Severus un plato con naranjas partidas y Severus había dejado sus túnicas de enseñanza en algún lugar de su baúl y ahora llevaba ropa más ajustada, aunque igualmente negra, tenía el cabello recogido en una especie de coleta improvisada y usaba unos lentes de lectura que enmarcaban de forma sensual sus ojos oscuros. Algunos mechones sobresalían de la coleta y le daban cierto aire de rebeldía al serio y concentrado rostro del profesor.

Concentrado como estaba, Severus no notó la presencia de Harry y tomó distraídamente uno de los trozos de naranja de su plato y lo mordió, haciendo que el jugo inundara su boca y un poco del mismo escurrió por el borde de su labio, haciendo que Severus sacara su lengua y atrapara al fugitivo líquido lamiéndose los labios en el proceso. Harry gimió cuando vio la forma tan sexy en que Severus se había lamido los labios preguntándose si ahora su boca sabría a naranjas.

El sonido del gemido hizo que Severus levantara la vista del escritorio y viera al atolondrado adolescente viéndolo con interés.

—¿Sucede algo Harry? —La voz del hombre, cuando estaba desprovista de su sarcasmo habitual era lo más parecido al chocolate que alguna vez habría en una voz, era una voz hecha para el disfrute. Harry se acercó hasta el escritorio.

—Sirius y Remus salieron y la señora Weasley se llevó a Dobby y Kreacher a comprar la despensa—Harry tomó uno de los trozos de naranja y repitió las acciones de Severus de hace un momento, de forma torpe en su opinión, pero esperaba que tuviera el efecto deseado. Siempre tenían sus encuentros en la noche y esta era una oportunidad única que quien sabe cuándo se repetiría. El siguiente mes Poppy iría a ver el progreso de su embarazo y quizás habría otros miembros de la Orden que pidieran quedarse un tiempo, Harry casi podía apostar por Hermione y Ron, quienes seguramente querrían estar unas semanas cerca de él y de paso, ver cómo iba su sobrinito.

Severus sintió que su miembro respondía cuando el jugo resbaló por la comisura de esos labios y llegó hasta la barbilla del joven. La forma tan "inocente" en que Harry intentaba seducirlo era lo más hermoso y sensual que alguien hubiera hecho por él, su torpeza en sus coqueteos era afrodisíaca. Severus llegó hasta el joven y mirándolo intensamente acercó su lengua hasta la barbilla de Harry y lamió el camino de jugo dejado por la gota que resbaló.

Harry trago, haciendo que su nuez de Adán se moviera nerviosamente.

—Eso quiere decir que tenemos la casa sola ¿Es eso? —Harry asintió, incapaz de articular un pensamiento coherente de momento—Así que si, digamos, te pusiera sobre el sofá y te acomodara para penetrarte haciendo que gritaras mi nombre ¿Nadie podría oírnos más que el retrato de Walburga, el cual si dice una palabra sabe que será incinerado? —Severus pegó su cuerpo a Harry quien sintió la erección de Severus presionando la suya por encima de la ropa.

—S-si... —.

—Entonces, ven conmigo—.

Harry siguió al hombre hasta un pequeño sofá de dos plazas que había instalado cerca del escritorio para cuando descansara de sus investigaciones, Severus se sentó en él e hizo que Harry se subiera en su regazo con las piernas abiertas, ambos aun vestidos.

Severus entonces lo beso y Harry sintió que las manos de Severus empezaban a vagar por todos sus puntos sensibles, Severus lo tocaba como si fuera un instrumento, haciendo que su boca tocara una sinfonía de gemidos, jadeos, gritos, gruñidos de placer. Severus bajó su cierre y saco su miembro y luego el de Harry, poniéndolos juntos y empezó a masturbarlos a ambos dejando a una de sus manos, libre para seguir vagando por debajo de la ropa de Harry, enervando las sensaciones en su piel.

Harry estaba en el nirvana, le encantaba cuando Severus se ponía creativo—Severus... más—.

Harry fue lentamente volteado y levantado del regazo del hombre e iba a decir algo hasta que sintió que su pantalón y ropa interior eran bajados hasta apenas debajo de las rodillas y luego vuelto a sentar en las piernas de su amante. Harry empezó a preguntarse que planeaba Severus, ya que eso dejaba libre su trasero, pero impedía que abriera mucho las piernas. Si pensaba penetrarlo iba a costar trabajo ¿O no?

—Confía en mí Harry, solo déjate llevar—Los dedos de Severus empezaron la ligera preparación, debido a que el sexo casi a diario tenía esa ventaja de no necesitar mucha. Luego de unos minutos, Severus retiró los dedos y los intercambio por su miembro. Entró en Harry de forma suave haciendo que Harry soltara un gemido de placer. Severus penetrándolo en esa posición era simplemente sensacional.

Se sentía aún más grande de lo normal, y Severus se sentía más estrechado aun que lo normal. Severus hizo que Harry apoyara la parte superior de su cuerpo sobre su pecho y empezó a mover sus caderas en pequeños círculos de forma pausada.

—Oh Merlín—Harry estaba a la completa merced de Severus. Estaba en una posición muy vulnerable y siendo sostenido por Severus al tiempo que su trasero era invadido y saciado por el miembro del hombre. Harry encontró que podía poner los pies sobre los de Severus y al hacerlo, podía moverse arriba y abajo al menos, ligeramente. Así que empezó a moverse así y Severus aprovecho eso para dejar que sus manos volvieran a vagar por el cuerpo de Harry.

Una de sus manos se afianzó en su costado mientras la otra encontró su hogar en un pezón que se deleitaba en pellizcar mientras los labios del hombre chupaban uno de los hombros de Harry dejando una marca roja que se podía cubrir con la ropa. Harry ya tenía algunas marcas de esas en tono morado de actividades anteriores y algunas mordidas en las caderas y el trasero.

Severus dirigió entonces su atención al sensible lóbulo de Harry y tomando la carnosa parte la mordisqueo y luego dejo que su lengua jugara un poco con ella mientras la mano que estaba en la cadera se retiraba y dirigía su camino hacia el duro miembro de Harry.

Severus tenía a Harry sobre sus piernas, su miembro completamente enterrado en sus entrañas y dándole embestidas que procuraban tocar todas sus paredes, una de sus manos estaba masturbando a su amante, mientras la otra se dedicaba a excitar los pezones de Harry y su boca arrancaba suspiros del joven lamiendo cada punto sensible de su cuello.

—Harry... Harry... —El orgasmo de ambos fue diferente esta vez, fue como si algo apagara sus mentes por un segundo cuando su semen se derramó, Harry en la mano de Severus y Severus dentro de Harry.

—Ahh, Severus... —la semilla de ambos parecía casi sincronizarse hasta que pronto quedaron agotados y satisfechos a partes iguales. Unos besos estaban a la orden del día mientras se recomponían de sus actividades y quizás quedaría tiempo de un segundo encuentro.

Mientras ambos magos se besaban, un mago muy chismoso encontró la escena y decidió alejarse de ahí inmediata e inadvertidamente y retirándose de la casa en silencio. Ya en su oficina de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore suspiró de saber que tenía una preocupación menos, lo supieran aún o no, ambos magos estaban en el camino correcto. Tanto para su vida futura como para el fin de la guerra.


	7. El viajero intergaláctico

**06.- El viajero intergaláctico**

* * *

—Albus ¿Para qué me has llamado? —Un par de días después de que Albus tuvo su "iluminación" acerca de la naturaleza de la relación de Harry y Severus, ocupo su tiempo para saber algunas cosas sobre la poción de Severus, quien le había dado una copia de la receta que el desarrollo, los posibles efectos de los caballitos de mar además de la concepción en un hombre y Albus conecto otros puntos que Severus no había contemplado.

—Severus, yo, no te pregunte en ese momento, no lo considere importante, pero debo saberlo ¿Harry era virgen cuando lo tomaste? —El sonrojo de Severus fue suficiente respuesta—Ya veo... verás Severus, creo tener una muy buena idea sobre los planes originales del Lord para Harry—.

—¿A qué te refieres Albus? —Severus estaba consciente de que cualquier plan del Lord debía ser malo, no solo para Harry.

—Severus... tu poción tiene similitudes con otra poción que se usa en un ritual de vinculación. No es un matrimonio per se, es más bien una manipulación mágica. Tu poción tenía como condición la copula voluntaria, el ritual también exigía la copula voluntaria, los ingredientes de la poción son casi los mismos, incluso podría decirte que no hay diferencia alguna entre ambos—.

—¿Estás diciendo que Potter y yo estamos casados o algo similar? —Severus no sabía si podría soportar una noticia así. No por él, sino porque un matrimonio vinculante no podía desaparecerse tan fácil y él no se hacía ilusiones, Harry era joven, y en cuanto Voldemort desapareciera, Harry seguramente querría experimentar y vivir, eso podría resultar en que su incipiente relación física y la complicidad amistosa desapareciera o fuera mucho menor.

—No Severus, nada de eso, te lo dije, es más una manipulación mágica. Este ritual somete la magia de los padres y se la otorga al primer hijo de la pareja, el pequeño que está creciendo en el vientre de Harry es ahora el mago más poderoso que jamás haya nacido, incluso más que Merlín, ¿Entiendes lo que estoy diciendo? —.

Severus palideció.

—...Voldemort no buscaba tener un hijo nada más, sino el mago más poderoso. Harry, al ser el gestante es incapaz de hacerle daño a su propio hijo. Por algunos fragmentos de información, he logrado hacer una teoría muy buena sobre el objetivo de Voldemort con el niño que "debía" ser suyo. Está reuniendo sus horrocruxes—.

—...Creo, y nunca he deseado más equivocarme, que su plan era que el hijo de ambos fuera su nuevo "cuerpo". La magia del bebé reconocería el fragmento de alma que existe en Harry y lo hubiera absorbido, luego Voldemort ingresaría los fragmentos de su alma en el bebé y al final, hubiera desaparecido el alma del niño para ocupar el su cuerpo—.

—...Seguramente tenía algún otro ritual para llegar a una edad ideal para él y Harry sería incapaz de hacerle ningún daño por ser "el padre de su hijo" y "su hijo" ¿Entiendes lo retorcido de su plan? Harry no tendría la habilidad de destruirlo y en el cuerpo de ese niño, no habría magia que pudiera hacerle frente—.

Severus se sentía enfermo, eso sonaba a un plan que haría el Lord—¿Qué importancia tenía el que Harry fuera virgen? —.

—Había otra cosa, pequeña si quieres verlo así, ese ritual tenía además una condición extra o, mejor dicho, otras consecuencias, si un miembro de la pareja era virgen al momento de su entrega, el mago que tomará su virginidad podría someter la magia de esa persona, porque la entrega es símbolo de entrega mágica también—.

—¿Tengo el control... de Potter? —Severus no sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo.

—Severus... confió en que no abusaras de la confianza implícita que, sin saber, Harry te ha otorgado. El muchacho tuvo que confiar en ti, en que no lo lastimarías, en que tratarías con suficiente respeto su primer encuentro sexual, en que no abusarías de ese privilegio. No quiero pensar que Harry ha depositado su confianza en alguien indigno—La mirada de Albus era escrutiñadora.

—¡Por supuesto que no voy a abusar de su confianza! —Severus se sonrojo, pero de furia. En el pasado quizás hubiera sido motivo de alegría el saber que podía suprimir la magia de Harry Potter con sólo desearlo, quitarle la sonrisa petulante del rostro... hasta que entró en su grueso cráneo el hecho de que Harry no era James Potter. Harry era un joven que tuvo la peor suerte del mundo desde que nació. Un joven que, como él, perdió su infancia gracias a los adultos que debieron protegerlos.

—Me alegro de escuchar eso Severus—La mirada brillante de Albus volvió a sus ojos.

—¿Qué pasará con el horrocrux en Harry? —Severus estaba preocupado por eso, ya que no habían descubierto como sacar el fragmento del alma de Voldemort de su interior.

—Creo que la clave es el hijo de ambos Severus, su propia naturaleza le impedirá a esa "magia extraña" seguir dentro del cuerpo de su "madre"—.

Severus estaba pensativo, pero logró hacer una pregunta que le estaba comiendo por dentro—¿Qué crees que suceda ahora Albus? Evidentemente he arruinado un plan que definitivamente hubiera ganado la guerra, pero eso no nos deja de poner en peligro al bebé, a Harry y a mí—.

—Severus, creo que el Lord intentara matarte a ti y a Harry, bueno, no creo que lo deje vivir mucho, al menos no sin antes abusar de él, incluso sexualmente, pero definitivamente no va a matar al pequeño. Su hijo de ambos va a ser un mago excesivamente poderoso, y Voldemort no es idiota, seguramente espera hacerse con el niño y educarlo con su visión del mundo—.

—¡NO VA A TENER A MI HIJO! —La magia de Severus se descontrolo como no recordaba desde que era un niño, el salón que Albus eligió dentro del cuartel para la reunión, empezó a vibrar y la madera crujía a punto de romperse, Severus hizo acopio de todo su autocontrol y finalmente su magia dejo de revolotear peligrosamente—Me disculpo Albus, no debí perder los estribos así—.

Albus no se había inmutado siquiera, si Severus hubiera reaccionado controlado, estoico, como casi siempre, Albus hubiera empezado a hacer el ritual de separación correspondiente y lo hubiera terminado de ejecutar en cuanto naciera el pequeño, pero Severus estaba más "posesivo" que, de costumbre, y a Albus no le pasó desapercibido el escalofrío que trato de controlar Severus cuando él mencionó el "posible abuso sexual" que planeaba el Lord sobre Harry.

—Es comprensible Severus, no te sientas mal. Veremos formas de protegerlos a los tres—.

—¿Los tres? Pensé que la prioridad era proteger a Harry y nuestro hijo—.

—Severus... ustedes tres serán una familia, ¿Crees acaso que ese pequeño no te va a necesitar? ¡Eres su padre! ¡Por Merlín! —Severus se sonrojo, aunque sabía que Albus lo quería como si fuera su hijo, siempre era algo incomodo de aceptar y a la vez, le llenaba de un cálido sentimiento en el pecho—Hijo, tienes una visión de ti mismo muy mala, espero que cuando mi nieto nazca, puedas verte a ti mismo como eres en realidad—.

Severus obvio el comentario de Albus—Tienes prohibido comprarle un zoológico de peluche—Albus se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado.

—Eso sí que no Severus, los deberes de un abuelo son muy claros, echar a perder a los nietos con regalos y dulces—.

Severus supo que la conversación había llegado a su fin y pasaban a la conversación banal y superflua que tanto necesitaba a veces, aunque fingiera que no.

—Un cuarto de zoológico y eso es todo—.

* * *

Harry estaba leyendo en la biblioteca, con la llegada de Fred, George, Bill, Ron y Hermione, quienes se quedarían un tiempo en el cuartel, Harry estaba bastante frustrado por la suspensión temporal de sus actividades con Severus, así que decidió ocupar el tiempo leyendo lo que Hermione le había traído de libros.

Hermione, como futura tía del bebé, le había traído a Harry un lote entero de libros sobre el embarazo y Harry los devoró enseguida. Ahora estaba más consciente de algunas cosas, como su aumento de apetito, la somnolencia que a veces le daba en la tarde y su "necesidad" de Severus. Aunque Harry pensaba que las hormonas solo habían avivado una necesidad preexistente.

Los otros lotes de libros que había traído Hermione eran libros muggles de todo tipo de género, incluyendo varios infantiles. Harry había empezado a "leerle" a su bebé un libro en específico. Fue uno de los primeros libros que leyó, se lo había regalado una maestra y para su fortuna, los Dursley se habían ido esa tarde, así que pudo esconderlo y durante mucho tiempo, fue su "lugar feliz".

Así lo encontró Severus mientras Hermione estaba en la cocina y Albus iba a supervisar que los Weasley restante no estuvieran metiéndose en problemas.

Harry estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio, dejando que su vientre descansará en sus pies y leyendo en voz alta dirigiendo sus palabras hacia su "bebé". Severus pensó que se veía adorable.

—No sabía que tus habilidades te permitían entender libros tan... —Severus reviso el título del libro y sonrió—avanzados. En serio me has sorprendido—Si Harry no hubiera pasado tiempo entendiendo al hombre, pensaría que esa sonrisa era despectiva en vez de divertida.

—A veces, empecé con los que dicen "A de Abeja"—Severus tenía ganas de besar esa pequeña boca floja.

—Muévete mocoso, quiero sentarme—Harry se arrastró hacia el lado y Severus se sentó a su lado—¿De qué trata el libro? —.

—Es de un viajero intergaláctico. Visita muchos planetas gracias a una misión y termina conociendo a un inusual amigo—.

—Es una historia "interesante" para leerle a nuestro hijo—Severus levanto una ceja incrédulo.

—Oh vamos Severus, ¿Por qué no intentas leerle al bebé?, según los libros que Hermione me trajo, ayuda a los bebés reconocer la voz de sus padres, aumentar su vocabulario, facilitara su aprendizaje en el futuro y su desarrollo intelectual. Todo eso es deseable para ti, ¿No? —Harry lo miró divertido mientras Severus hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no reírse ante las pequeñas micro-expresiones que Severus intentaba en vano ocultar.

Severus tomo el libro a regañadientes y empezó a leer dejando embelesado a Harry con la voz que usaba Severus. Con frecuencia, Harry llevaba sus manos hacia su vientre un poco más hinchado que antes y lo acariciaba con ternura. Harry había recargado su cabeza en el hombro de Severus y estaba siendo arrullado por esa suave voz cuando sintió algo extraño. Era algo diferente, y entonces lo sintió en sus manos.

—¿Qué sucede Harry? —Severus había estado complacido de ver a Harry tan relajado y feliz y se preocupó cuando su rostro mudo a la extrañeza.

—Yo... creo que el bebé se está moviendo—.

—¿Moviendo? —.

—Sí, siente—Sin darle tiempo a que se negara, Harry tomo la mano de Severus y la coloco sobre su vientre donde segundos después, Severus sintió un ligero golpe vibrando debajo de la piel estirada del vientre de Harry.

—¡Oh Merlín! —La perfecta máscara de Severus se resquebrajó como si fuera yeso. Ahí en su rostro estaban impresas las emociones más fuertes que alguna vez alguien vio en el hombre. Alegría, sorpresa, miedo, ansiedad y al final, esperanza y determinación.

Severus beso el hinchado vientre y le susurro a la pequeña vida que estaba ahí.

—...Te protegeré en esta vida y en la otra si me es posible. Te amo mi bebé—Harry estaba asombrado y un tanto celoso. Harry amaba a su bebé con la misma intensidad que Severus, pero por primera vez quiso sentir que esas palabras de afecto eran dirigidas hacia él también.

* * *

—Definitivamente no, Hermione—.

—Pero Harry... es tradición—.

—No sé si lo has notado, pero este embarazo es todo menos tradicional—Harry estaba comiendo un trozo de pastel de queso... del tamaño de la mitad del molde, pero había estado siguiendo la dieta de Poppy durante varias semanas y quería algo dulce con desesperación.

—Puedo verlo... —Harry estaba esperando el remate—A ti te queda más adorable la barriguita que a muchas mujeres—Y ahí estaba.

—Hermione, ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer o decir que te haga desistir de este asunto? —Pregunto Harry, aun sabiendo la respuesta.

—No, Ginny, la señora Weasley y yo ya hemos decidido, será dos semanas después de tu cumpleaños—.

Harry bufó por lo bajo.

* * *

El cumpleaños número 19 de Harry pasó rápido, Poppy ya había revisado los niveles de magia de Harry, las necesidades de magia del bebé y su salud general. Ambos estaban bien y el bebé iba a empezar a recibir magia de Severus dos veces por semana, Poppy le entrego un calendario a Severus con los días y cantidades recomendadas de magia a donar.

Todo mundo le deseo a Harry un feliz cumpleaños, incluso Severus, aunque el de él fue seco y Harry se sentía mal por eso. El resto de esa semana, Harry empezó a huir de la presencia de Severus y este lo notó, pero no le dio importancia ya que empezó a buscar entre los libros de la biblioteca si había alguna forma de disolver el lazo entre ellos. Tener poder sobre la magia de otro mago era algo monstruoso.

Severus y Albus habían acordado no decirle nada a Harry hasta encontrar alguna forma de romper ese lazo entre ambos. Albus tampoco le había informado a Severus un pequeño e ínfimo detalle acerca de ese ritual en particular. Severus podía mentirse a sí mismo todo lo que quisiera, pero él los había visto, no solo "ver", sino realmente ver. Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que los dos se dieran cuenta de estaban perdidos y sin escapatoria.

* * *

—Harry, ¿Qué sucede? —Harry estaba en la cocina y Severus cerró la puerta para que pudieran hablar "en privado".

—Nada Severus, ¿Qué habría de pasar? —Severus no entendía qué le sucedía al Gryffindor. Unos días antes de su cumpleaños, Harry estaba ansioso por pasar tiempo "de calidad" con él, pero ahora parecía como si Harry quisiera estar lo más lejos posible de él.

—Harry, estas evitándome—.

—¿De qué hablas? —Harry no iba a aceptar que estaba celoso de su bebé, celoso de que Severus profesara amor a su bebé y no a él ¿Por qué demonios le dolía eso? A veces le dolía mucho el sentirse tan íntimo con Severus y a la vez tan lejos uno del otro.

—Harry, aún con más gente en la casa, podríamos haber tenido un par de noches juntos, pero has estado poniendo pretextos o bien, bloqueándome tu habitación—Severus dijo las cosas un poco más emocionales de lo que había previsto, pero le estaba molestando esta situación.

Harry iba a contestarle, pero en ese momento entro Molly y Harry aprovechó para salir y poner distancia con Severus. Severus suspiró derrotado cuando vio la acción evasiva del Gryffindor. Severus había estado algo pensativo, sobre todo desde el día que le había leído al bebé y Harry desde ese día lo empezó a evitar.

No lo entendía. Habían empezado a llevarse muy bien, incluso habían acordado que sentían una especie de cariño uno por el otro, entonces ¿Qué es lo que le ocurría?

—Harry será un buen padre... y tú también Severus—Perdido en sus cavilaciones, Severus se había olvidado de la presencia de Molly.

—No tengo dudas sobre ello—Severus aceptó la taza de té que Molly puso en sus manos y se sentó frente a la mujer. Molly observó a Severus pensar mientras sorbía el té y pensó que ambos hombres estaban siendo bastante obtusos sobre lo que ambos estaban empezando a sentir uno por el otro—¿Sabes Severus? Harry esta ahorita a punto de pasar por algo que toda mujer embarazada pasa, ha sido idea de Hermione y Ginny y yo apoyamos la idea, será una pequeña fiesta solo para chicas y Harry. Ha sido una tradición entre las mujeres tanto muggles como mágicas—.

—¿Qué sería esa tradición? —.

—Toda mujer embarazada que tenga familia y amigos ha vivido esta situación. Comemos, charlamos, le pasamos consejos a la futura madre y le damos regalos—Severus sonrió, estaba seguro de que Harry iba a amar la reunión y aun así se iba a quejar de ella.

—Estoy seguro de que le va a gustar—.

—Si, supongo que sí. Por cierto, ¿Cómo estás llevando lo de los cambios hormonales? —.

—¿Cambios hormonales? —Severus conocía algo de embarazos, pero no había contemplado ese síntoma en particular. Todo en el embarazo de Harry era inesperado e inusual.

—Sí, yo solía volver loco a Arthur con mis cambios hormonales, sobre todo cuando estuve embarazada de los gemelos y de Ginny, el primero porque los gemelos eran "ellos" desde el vientre y Ginny porque fue mi última hija, yo ya tenía cierta edad Severus. Es probable que Harry este irritable y todo eso, yo llegue a sacar a Arthur de nuestro cuarto en varias ocasiones—.

¿Sería eso lo que le estaba pasando a Harry?

Ambos siguieron con su té y sus cavilaciones. Molly esperaba no equivocarse en su corazonada, Severus parecía empezar a sentir algo por Harry, y Harry estaba claramente enamorado de Severus, y ambos parecían poder complementarse tal y como ella y Arthur lo hacían. Sirius y Remus jamás le perdonarían el alentar esa relación, pero no soportaba ver infeliz a su hijo más joven, aunque solo fuera su hijo "de palabra".

* * *

Harry estaba mortalmente apenado, estaba rodeado de chicas mientras lo ponían a él al centro. Ginny había invitado a Luna, las profesoras McGonagall y Sprout, Hermione le aviso a Fleur y Gabrielle mientras Molly invito a Tonks y su madre. Todas las mujeres de la reunión estaban fascinadas con la pancita de Harry y constantemente le hablaban al pequeño y felicitaban a Harry.

Harry, a pesar de que estaba apenado de tanta atención, escucho cada consejo que le dieron las mujeres sobre cómo cuidar niños. Había muchas cosas que Harry ignoraba sobre los bebés, lo cual no era de extrañar, no había crecido en un hogar amoroso, sus pocas interacciones con niños se habían limitado a verlos de lejos cuando salía de vez en cuando con sus tíos.

Aprender de las chicas era una experiencia agradable a pesar de que habían decorado todo el salón en colores rosa y azul pastel.

* * *

Severus esperaba que su regalo animará a Harry, no había tenido mucho tiempo para hacerlo, así que ocupo algunos hechizos caseros que había aprendido mientras se aburría los primeros días en el cuartel. Dejo el regalo en la habitación del Gryffindor y cruzo los dedos esperando lo mejor.

Cuando Harry entro a su habitación luego de la reunión que le organizaron, lo primero que vio Harry fue un peluche del compañero del viajero intergaláctico sobre el que habían leído él y Severus, con un pequeño cartelito que decía "Extraño leerles".

Harry tomó el muñeco y lo abrazo soltando un par de lágrimas. "Leerles", Severus los extrañaba a ambos, no solo a su bebé.


	8. Posesivo

**07.- Posesivo**

* * *

La cierva estaba caminando a la orilla del riachuelo, cuya agua brillaba al despuntar el alba. Había algo idílico en aquel cuadro, el bosque despertando a la vida conforme los rayos del sol extendían sus brazos, el agua brillando como si fuera un diamante líquido y el sonido cristalino del agua golpeando las piedritas, los trinos de las aves y el sonido del suave viento meciendo las copas de los árboles y acariciando los arbustos, el pasto crecido y el pelaje de la cierva.

Un pequeño cervatillo salió de entre los arbustos y se unió a su madre quien le daba pequeños cariños con su hocico y le lamia de vez en cuando sus pequeñas orejas. Luego de esa sesión de cariños madre-hijo, el pequeño cervatillo empezó a caminar junto a su madre, deteniéndose cada tanto a comer algo de pasto, algunas bayas y nueces caídas y tomando agua fresca del riachuelo.

Una sombra rompió el cuadro y el cervatillo fue a esconderse entre las patas de su madre, la sombra iba carcomiendo la vegetación, tornando las piedras de un color oscuro y mohoso y el agua se volvía verde y apestosa conforme avanzaba la oscuridad de la sombra sobre el lugar.

Madre e hijo estaban siendo acorralados por la sombra hasta que de algún lado salió un ciervo y empujándolos con sus cuernos los insto a seguirlo. Corrieron y corrieron hasta que llegaron a un claro y la sombra los seguía de cerca, cuando estaban a punto de llegar a otro claro donde parecía que la sombra no los alcanzaría... Harry despertó empapado en sudor. Apenas habían pasado unas horas de su fiesta y sus temores sobre su "paternidad" salieron a la luz.

No necesitaba a Trelawney para saber que significaba su sueño, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Tomó el muñeco de peluche que le regaló Severus y fue hasta el ático donde estaba la habitación del hombre.

—¿Harry? ¿Está todo bien? —Harry vio al adormilado hombre, incluso así despeinado, le parecía hermoso. Por fortuna, Harry lo convenció de abandonar esa infame bata de dormir gris y ahora el hombre dormía o con el puro pantalón de pijama o en calzoncillos.

—Yo... tuve un mal sueño ¿Puedo dormir contigo? —Harry no quería sexo esta vez, solo dormir junto al hombre, se sentía seguro con él.

—Claro, pasa—.

Severus estaba complacido de que Harry llevará con él, el muñeco que le había regalado. Acomodo a Harry en su cama y se acostó al lado de él. No pensaba hacer avances, el joven se veía genuinamente asustado, sobre todo porque Harry jamás había pedido ayuda, no de este tipo y él lo sabía. No puedes pasar tu vida protegiendo a alguien sin conocerlo.

Harry se acurruco junto a Severus debajo de las cobijas y este lo abrazó, poniendo al joven cerca de él, Harry suspiró y se quedó dormido inmediatamente. Severus se enterneció por la imagen de Harry entre sus brazos, se veía tan frágil y pequeño, tan delicado... no el joven que había enfrentado a Voldemort infinidad de veces, el joven líder del Ejército de Dumbledore. No, Harry realmente era este jovencito tierno y frágil que pedía compañía cuando estaba asustado por una pesadilla.

Severus paso su mano por la suave mejilla arrancando un suspiro de Harry.

—Creo... creo que me estoy enamorando de ti mocoso—Dijo Severus en un susurro y le dio un beso en el cabello al Gryffindor. Harry sonrió entre sueños mientras Severus apretaba un poco más su abrazo.

* * *

Charlie Weasley entró en escena unos días después de la fiesta de Harry. Charlie había regresado de una misión con domadores de dragones en Hungría y su mamá lo puso al tanto de cierta situación que, aunque no le correspondía a la Orden per se, definitivamente le atañía a la familia Weasley. Después de todo, Harry era un Weasley honorario.

El plan de Molly era simple y sencillo. "Nadie sabe lo que tiene... hasta que lo ve perdido", o en este caso, que viera que podía perderlo de forma más fácil que un ataque de quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Con Bill casado con Fleur, Percy con esa chica Audrey del ministerio, los gemelos sin el toque adecuado y Ron queriendo conquistar a Hermione y en vista de que era evidente que a Harry las mujeres no eran su tipo, solo quedaba su hijo Charlie.

El plan era simple, pequeños acercamientos entre discretos y evidentes, de forma que Severus no sintiera que Harry estaría ahí para él eternamente. No eran una pareja... aún, pero Molly estaba segura de que eso cambiaría, pero no si Severus pensaba que Harry estaría esperándolo indefinidamente.

Esa misma noche, Charlie dijo durante la cena que esperaba poder quedarse algunas semanas a descansar, ya que la última misión había ido bien, pero fue agotadora por estar ocultándose constantemente de los potenciales mortífagos. Los gemelos se irían de vuelta a su tienda luego de que la tuvieron cerrada unas semanas, Ron iría a otra misión en busca de aliados junto con Hermione a Beauxbatons, y Harry, por mucho que amaba a sus amigos, sabía que necesitaban un tiempo a solas o Ron jamás tomaría valor de pedirle que fueran más que amigos.

Severus no sabía muy bien por qué, pero la presencia de Charlie Weasley en la casa no le agradaba para nada, algo en su interior se removió cuando abrazo a Harry y lo felicitó por cómo iba su embarazo y le dieron unas ansias asesinas cuando se atrevió a tocar el vientre de Harry.

Severus paso "discretamente" un brazo por la espalda de Harry en un gesto que pareció protector, pero a ojos de Molly y ahora de Albus (cuyos ojos resplandecían al ver esa acción) quien se dio cuenta, era claramente posesivo.

* * *

—Hola Harry, ¿Cómo estás hoy? —Charlie había visto el "movimiento" de Severus la noche anterior y entendió a qué se refería su madre sobre Severus, pero también notó que Harry se sonrojo levemente al sentir el brazo de Severus sobre sí. Charlie estaba seguro de que esos dos no necesitarían mucho trabajo. Fue una suerte que Charlie encontrará a Harry en la cocina tomando una taza de té.

—Bien Charlie ¿Cómo te fue en tu misión? —.

—Aburrido, al menos hasta que me encontré con un conocido tuyo, Viktor Krum. Resulta que Krum se unió a los jinetes de dragones de Hungría y entre él y su padre han estado entrenando un grupo de protección contra magos oscuros, no son exactamente aurores, pero mucha gente quiere protección más "efectiva" que una varita, y un colacuerno húngaro es un buen guardián en manos de un buen jinete—.

—Vaya, jamás me dijo que planeara hacer algo así, me había comentado que quería convertirse en auror, supongo que sigue siendo algo parecido, pero con una mascota con más dientes que una unidad canina—.

—¿Te refieres a eso que hacen los aurores muggles con perros entrenados? —Su padre estaba tan fascinado con todo lo muggle, que Charlie conocía muchas cosas del mundo muggle como los binomios canino-humano de la policía.

—Si eso, supongo que un dragón y su jinete sería su equivalente—Harry estaba muy cómodo conversando con Charlie cuando sintió que su bebé se movía.

La acción no le pasó inadvertida a Charlie y puso sus manos sobre el ahora bastante hinchado vientre de Harry.

—Es fabuloso, va a ser un pequeño muy activo Harry—Dijo Charlie al tiempo que le dio un beso en el cabello, lo que hizo sonrojar a Harry.

—¿Interrumpo? —La voz de Severus Snape era más fría que el hielo.

—¡Snape! —Harry retiro las manos de Charlie y cubrió su vientre de inmediato.

—Veo que acabó de interrumpir alguna clase de conversación señor Potter y señor Weasley. Espero que mi presencia no les incomode, solo venía por una taza de té—Incluso sin sus túnicas y capa, Severus tenía esa manera de caminar y moverse que imponía.

Paso de largo de ambos magos y puso la tetera a hervir. La tensión en el ambiente podría haberse podido cortar con un cuchillo. Todo el tiempo que Severus tardo en hacer la taza de té, Harry estuvo nervioso e incómodo mientras Charlie sonreía sarcásticamente y le pasaba el brazo a Harry por la espalda, de la misma forma que Severus lo hizo la noche anterior.

Un apenas perceptible tic en el ojo fue toda la emoción que denoto el rostro de Severus, pero fue suficiente para Charlie. Los engranes empezaban a girar y pensaba ayudar a esos dos. Harry se removía incómodo en su semi-abrazo y miraba constantemente a Severus mientras se retiraba de la cocina.

* * *

Severus retomó sus tardes de lectura con Harry y su bebé y extendió cada vez más el tiempo que pasaba con ellos. Charlie solía buscar la compañía de Harry cada que podía. En cada ocasión, Charlie aguardaba a que Severus apareciera y entonces le daba a Harry un pequeño roce, alguna caricia inocente, pero evidentemente emotiva. Durante las comidas, cada que Severus miraba, Charlie le sonreía o le ofrecía alguna vianda a Harry.

Severus apuñalaba su plato cada que eso pasaba entre Charlie y Harry. No podía atacar al muchacho por que técnicamente no estaba haciendo nada malo contra Harry, y él y Harry técnicamente tampoco eran nada más allá de "amigos con derechos" y futuros padres. Por mucho que sintiera que su corazón empezaba a latir por el joven, no podía garantizar que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos.

Además, Charlie Weasley, aunque mayor que Harry, era más contemporáneo a él, tenían más cosas en común y la familia Weasley prácticamente había adoptado ya a Harry. Por mucho que le doliera, Charlie Weasley parecía más acorde para ser la pareja de Harry que él mismo. Quizás en un futuro, con Voldemort derrotado y su hijo fuera de peligro, Harry querría con él a una persona más joven, más parecida a él.

Charlie Weasley quizás fuera en un futuro, el padrastro de su hijo o hija. Severus suspiró derrotado. Esta era una batalla que no podía ganar. Y quizás hubiera aceptado esa situación hipotética si no fuera por algo por lo que pasó cerca de la biblioteca al día siguiente.

* * *

—¿Vas a tu hora de lectura? —Charlie atajo a Harry antes de que llegara a la biblioteca.

—Sí, Snape y yo estamos leyéndole al bebé. En los libros que me trajo Hermione dice que es bueno para el desarrollo del niño o niña—Harry estaba comentándole alegremente a Charlie sobre eso. En verdad estaba emocionado por su bebé.

—Harry tienes... —Charlie notó que Severus estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta—Déjame quitarte esa mancha de chocolate de la boca—Charlie presiono sus labios muy cerca de la boca de Harry haciendo un sonido, como si estuviera besando a Harry y Severus abrió la puerta.

—Supongo que nuestra sesión de lectura esta cancelada por el día de hoy. Señores, con su permiso—La fría voz de Severus no ocultaba su furia. Harry vio como el hombre subía las escaleras y sintió el impulso de correr y seguirlo... y lo hizo.

Empujó a Charlie y siguió al hombre hasta sus habitaciones.

—¡Severus! —Harry entró detrás de Severus antes de que el hombre cerrará las puertas con los hechizos de cerradura.

—¿Qué haces aquí Potter? —Harry se encogió ante el uso de "Potter" en vez de "Harry" como hacía ya el hombre-

—¿Ahora soy Potter de nuevo? —.

Severus se llevó la mano hacia su rostro y presionó el puente de su nariz. No quería enojar al Gryffindor, pero por Merlín que era difícil no sentir... celos. Era la verdad, estaba celoso del maldito Weasley con su eterna sonrisa hacia Harry, con sus pequeños detalles y toques, con su facilidad de hacer sentir feliz a Harry ¿Qué tenía él para ofrecerle al joven? ¿Su sarcasmo? ¿Su mal genio? ¿Sus 20 años más que le llevaba? ¿O su cuerpo que se marchitaba cuando él estaba en la flor de su edad?

—Harry, por favor, vete—.

—¡No! —.

—No seas insolente mocoso ¡Lárgate de mi habitación! —.

—No, estas molesto. No sé qué hice para que te pongas así conmigo ¿Es por Charlie? Él solo me quitaba una mancha de la cara, comí chocolate y... no sé por qué me está coqueteando, pero yo no quiero nada con él ¡Es como mi hermano! Jamás podría verlo así—Severus no reacciono y Harry enfureció ante el estoico hombre—Bien, si no quieres hablar, me voy ¿Sabes? Quizás tienes razón, debería darle una oportunidad a Charlie ya que tu pareces no quererme contigo—.

Harry estaba yéndose de la habitación cuando una mano lo giró y vio a esos oscuros ojos viéndolo como si quisieran perforar su alma. Harry jamás se había sentido tan indefenso como en ese momento. Severus lo estaba cercando como si de una presa se tratara.

Los labios del hombre cubrieron los suyos en un frenesí animal. Severus aprisionó al joven contra la puerta y lo besaba tan feroz que Harry dobló las rodillas y Severus tuvo que sostenerlo.

—¡Eres mío! —Severus estaba fuera de sí, y estaba convirtiendo en jirones la ropa del joven—¡Dilo! —.

—S-soy tuyo—Harry estaba excitado y asustado, Severus estaba en su cuello, chupándolo, mordiéndolo, dejando su marca en él. Era suyo... suyo.

Severus lo fue llevando hacía su cama y lo depositó en ella, terminando de desnudar a Harry y se quitó su ropa de encima. Se puso sobre el joven y empezó a acariciarlo, apretarlo. Harry siseaba conforme era marcado por Severus, quien iba dejando marcas de amor en cada parte que podía. Definitivamente estaba excitado.

—Mío... eres mío... mío... —Severus recitaba esas palabras conforme avanzaba en sus caricias y solo dejo de hacerlo hasta que llegó al miembro del joven.

—¡Severus! —Una boca cálida cubrió el miembro de Harry, llevando intensas sensaciones que había extrañado desde hace semanas—¡Más! —La voz de Harry era tanto un susurro como una clara súplica. Había extrañado a Severus más de lo que se atrevía a decir.

Severus llevó mientras tanto sus dedos hacia la entrada de Harry, trabajándola lo más rápido que podía sin lastimar al joven, y en cuanto pudo, su boca abandonó el miembro del joven y se acomodó entre sus piernas, arrodillándose en medio de ellas y penetró con firmeza, cuidando de no aplastar el vientre hinchado de su amante.

Harry siseo ante la intrusión y sonreía, definitivamente había extrañado sentir a Severus en su interior.

—Mío... mío... —Severus se aferraba a las caderas de Harry y lo embestía sin piedad, quería marcar a Harry, quería dejar su huella en él. Harry era suyo, e iba a tener a su hijo. Le gustara o no a los demás.

—Soy tuyo... tuyo... —Harry se aferraba a las sabanas y de pronto su orgasmo estalló y sintió como el hombre lo llenaba en su interior—Tuyo... tuyo... soy tuyo, amor mío... soy tuyo... —Harry se desplomó y desmayo con los últimos vestigios de placer.

Severus lo siguió en la inconsciencia con las últimas palabras del chico en su memoria, "amor mío... soy tuyo".

* * *

Luego de que durmieron un par de horas, Severus se despertó primero y observó su obra. Harry mostraba ahora sendos chupetones en el cuello y pecho, manchas de semen en sus muslos y suspiraba entre sus brazos, de forma pausada y una pequeña sonrisa adornaba esos labios rojos e hinchados por las actividades previas.

—Eres mío pequeño, no permitiré que nadie te separe de mi lado—Susurró Severus más para sí mismo.

—Lo sé—Una adormilada voz le respondió a Severus al tiempo que sus manos se frotaban los ojos y su cuerpo se estiraba felinamente. Incluso su abultado vientre era hermoso. Harry era hermoso. Y era suyo.

Harry le sonrió y junto sus labios de forma suave y pausada, Severus sintió un calor inundarlo de pies a cabeza, un calor suave y tenue que iluminaba todo su oscuro interior. Esos besos dulces alejaban las sombras de su alma y lo llenaban de paz y dicha. Su caricia era un bálsamo para él.

—Harry—Severus volvió a colocarse encima del joven, pero esta vez sus caricias eran suaves y comedidas. Sus manos buscaban memorizar cada recoveco de hombre que amaba, porque era ridículo seguirlo negando. Se había enamorado de Harry, de un Potter, y eso no le podía importar menos. Harry era a quien amaba, le iba a dar un hijo y serían una familia, aunque tuviera que enfrentar el mismo a Voldemort, él daría su vida por ambos, por su amado y por su hijo.

—Severus... —Harry sintió el cambio de forma inmediata, había algo diferente en las caricias de Severus sobre su cuerpo, no era pasional y a la vez, lo era. Las manos de Severus eran amorosas, posesivas, todo movimiento estaba siendo hecho con el fin de demostrarle afecto y cariño, despertar pasión y ternura. Harry fue colocando a Severus en medio de sus piernas y empezó a frotarse contra él, intentando que Severus entendiera lo que quería—Severus, por favor—.

Severus colocó al joven de forma que sus piernas soportaran el peso de su cuerpo y lo penetro de forma lenta y suave, cuidando que su cuerpo no aplastara el vientre hinchado, pero quedando cerca del pecho de Harry, abrazándolo mientras empezaba un suave vaivén.

—Creo... creo que te amo Harry—Le dijo Severus antes de posar sus labios sobre los del joven mientras su miembro se deleitaba en el cálido interior y dejaba que sus cuerpos se encontraran y reconocieran como nunca lo habían hecho.

Severus bajó sus labios al cuello que aún no había marcado y lamía suavemente la piel de Harry. Ambos estaban ardiendo, siendo subyugados por los intensos sentimientos que los habían inundado. Harry enlazó sus piernas detrás de la espalda de Severus y se dejó llevar por el hombre, sintiendo como su miembro se enterraba en él, cada vez más fuerte a pesar de la delicadeza con que lo estaba poseyendo su amante.

—Severus... más, por favor, más—Harry arqueaba su cuerpo y se retorcía, pero dejaba que Severus lo guiara y pronto, su cuerpo le avisó que estaba llegando al clímax.

Su orgasmo fue intenso, dulce, más que solo sexo y ambos lo sabían. Habían hecho el amor.

Harry aún se aferraba con piernas y brazos al hombre cuando empezó a languidecer y solo atino a besar al hombre que acababa de poseerlo y llevarlo a la gloria.

—Yo... también te amo Severus—Severus solo sonrió y le dio un beso en la nariz a su pequeño Gryffindor.

—Eres mío mocoso, que no se te olvide—Aún unidos por las caderas, Harry solo rió y repartió pequeños besos en el rostro de su amado.


	9. Ashtar

**08.- Ashtar**

* * *

Severus veía al pequeño gatito negro con gris perlado mientras su "madre" de color gris perlado lo lamia y limpiaba, él, como padre gato, estaba viendo la linda escena desde lo alto del sillón mientras su familia se relajaba y limpiaba en un mullido cojín verde.

Era algo tan lindo y esponjoso, el tipo de cosas que a Severus Snape le sacaban ronchas y ganas de arrancarse los globos oculares o inyectarse insulina para soportar la carga de azúcar, pero de alguna forma le gustaba verlo. Era después de todo, su familia.

Con la modorra de la felicidad hogareña inundando sus sentidos, Severus en su forma felina estiró su cuerpo, sintiendo todos sus músculos relajarse y convertirse en un gato sin huesos en el respaldo del sillón mientras su pareja acurrucaba a su pequeño recién "bañado" y los tres se sumían en un cálido y cómodo sueño.

Severus Snape despertó de este sueño y se encontró a Harry entre sus brazos, con marcas de amor en ambos lados del cuello, una sonrisa de estúpida felicidad y uno de sus brazos abrazándolo a él y el otro a su vientre donde crecía su hijo, un hijo de ambos.

Severus no era ese tipo de hombre, un hombre de casa. Y su mayor temor era no poder con la idea de ser padre, pero luego recordó que Harry tampoco tuvo los mejores ejemplos de figuras paternas, cierto que tenía al perro y al lobo, pero incluso esos dos no servían como figura paterna, y que decir de Albus-manipulador-de-mierda Dumbledore. Severus amaba al hombre como si fuera el padre que nunca tuvo (por qué Tobías no podía ser llamado padre), pero ¡Demonios! Era un maldito manipulador insensible.

Así que entre él y Harry, ambos rotos y dejados por quienes se suponía debían protegerlos, ninguno podía considerarse el padre ideal, pero ambos estaban seguros de al menos intentarlo, hacer su mejor esfuerzo y el que ahora estuvieran juntos en realidad no era parte del plan original.

Simplemente se dio.

Severus recordó su sueño "hogareño" y se preguntó si Harry en su forma animaga sería aquel hermoso gato gris perla y si su pequeño sería una mezcla de ambos si es que se convertía en un animago.

Al menos sus patronus eran "compatibles", aunque aún ahora, pensaba que el "ciervo" era él, no Harry, Harry era una ciervita linda. Dijeran lo que dijeran sus patronus.

Harry se levantó de repente y corrió hacia el baño, el sonido de arcadas alertó a Severus y fue al baño a auxiliar a su pareja, cuando vio lo que estaba expulsando Harry se preguntó si era a eso a lo que se refería Albus con "el bebé se encargará de eso".

Harry había expulsado un líquido negro con verde, en un tono muy parecido al de la maldición asesina. Si eso era la expulsión de la magia oscura de Voldemort, Harry por fin estaba libre de la conexión y estaría a salvo, al menos de los ataques psíquicos.

Cuando dejo de vomitar, Severus lo ayudo a limpiarse y lo cargo hasta la cama y lo acuno en sus brazos, dejando que el sueño los volviera a reclamar a ambos. Un par de horas después, empezaron a despertarse.

—Sev... ¿Qué hora es? —Severus conjuro un _Tempus_ y vio que apenas eran las 7 de la mañana, Molly no se levantaba antes de las 8 y el desayuno debería estar cerca de las 8:30... escucharon ruidos.

—Escuche ruidos—Severus se levantó a regañadientes de la comodidad de su cama y su amante y Harry se deleitó con la vista del trasero de Severus mientras caminaba hacia la puerta—Molly esta despierta, puedo escuchar su voz desde aquí, creo que está hablando con Charlie—Severus empezó a vestirse y convoco algo de ropa para Harry, la que le había quitado la noche anterior podía considerarse "más allá de cualquier reparación mágica o muggle" luego de haberla destrozado en su premura por desnudar a Harry.

Una vez vestidos y luego de refrescarse y lavarse los dientes, unos cuantos besos de buenos días, y bajaron con cuidado de no alertar a Molly de que habían bajado juntos desde el mismo cuarto.

Molly Weasley ya estaba haciendo café, hotcakes y huevos fritos, así como una jarra de jugo de naranja fresco.

—Harry cariño, siéntate, sírvete jugo, Severus, el café estará en un par de minutos, siéntate también—Molly estaba especialmente radiante ese día, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, más que de costumbre y la cocina olía maravilloso. Era evidente que algo había puesto a Molly muy feliz y ella era el tipo de persona que solía expresarse a través de su cocina.

Les sirvió a ambos un par de hotcakes y un huevo junto con jugo y dejo pan tostado recién hecho al frente de ambos, Molly siguió cocinando y Charlie Weasley bajo a desayunar, haciendo que Severus se pusiera muy cerca de Harry, de forma que Charlie notara que "Harry no estaba disponible, ni hoy ni nunca". Charlie parpadeo y luego sonrió a la "pareja".

—Hola Harry, profesor Snape, buenos días—Ajeno a los deseos de desmembrarlo y despellejarlo vivo, Charlie se sirvió jugo y empezó a servirse de la bandeja de hotcakes que su madre ya había empezado y empezó a comer sin notar "nada inusual"—Por cierto Harry, use un buen hechizo silenciador en el ático, pero deberían poner uno antes de coger como conejos, no creo estar siempre cerca para salvarles el trasero—Charlie murmuro hacia Harry quien se puso rojo como el estandarte de su casa y Severus estaba en shock ¡Ni siquiera le paso por la cabeza lanzar un hechizo silenciador! Ya ni hablar de uno de cerradura.

Molly parecía ajena a lo que se hablaba en la mesa, pero ella era madre, esos dos por fin habían hablado y hecho otras cosas, si es que esas "marcas de amor" podían evidenciarlo. Molly suspiro tranquila y continúo cocinando. Ella y Arthur eran como Harry y Severus, perfectos uno para el otro.

Estaba feliz de que ambos por fin estuvieran juntos.

* * *

Una carta con un sello en cera negra llegó a Hogwarts un par de meses después de la reconciliación de Harry y Severus. Albus también estaba pendiente del desarrollo de la pareja, feliz de que sus dos muchachos fueran felices juntos. Y según Madame Pomfrey, el bebé estaba desarrollándose perfectamente, era un varón.

El pergamino en si no parecía importante hasta que Albus notó el sello impreso en la cera, la casa Malfoy, dirigida a Severus Snape y con una nota advirtiendo que la carta maldeciría a quien leyera la carta si no era Severus Snape. Albus llamó por flu a Grimmauld Place pidiendo a Severus, quien entro maldiciendo por lo bajo sobre directores que no tienen conciencia de las actividades de las personas.

—Severus, mi muchacho, lamento arrancarte de tus ocupaciones, pero se presentó algo inesperado—.

—¿Y qué es tan importante Albus? —Severus se había ablandado un poco y no contestó con tanto veneno como era habitual en él, el sexo a diario estaba haciendo maravillas con su carácter, en opinión de toda la Orden del Fénix quienes ya no eran víctimas constantes de la lengua afilada de Severus quien ahora simplemente se dedicaba a ser el guardián personal de Harry (y según Molly, casualmente cuidaba también de las habitaciones de Harry y las suyas, para desgracia de Sirius quien no quería a Severus como pareja de su cachorro, y Lupin quien a pesar de todo, estaba más resignado al hecho).

—Esto, una carta de los Malfoy—Severus la levito con su varita y luego de revisarla para maldiciones y demás, se dio cuenta que la única maldición era la que indicaba la nota adjunta, solo él podía leerla sin ser maldecido, conforme fue leyendo la misiva, el escaso color de su rostro huyó y Severus parecía casi traslúcido de la palidez que lo invadió.

—Albus, debemos irnos, ya—Severus no espero por su mentor y lanzó un puñado de polvos flu y gritando la dirección de Grimmauld Place, atravesó las llamas verdes y subió corriendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto y encontró a Harry durmiendo en su cama. El pobre ahora estaba en el último mes de gestación y se cansaba a menudo, así que regularmente Severus le subía comida o le daba masajes en los pies, que se le hinchaban a Harry. Pero ahora no había tiempo para ser considerado—Harry, despierta—Severus lo movió y Harry despertó gruñendo—Debemos irnos, ahora, el señor oscuro encontró como atravesar el cuartel—.

Eso terminó de despertar a Harry.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —.

—No hay tiempo, empaca tus cosas, hay que irnos de aquí—.

—¿Pero a dónde? Hogwarts no es impenetrable y tu casa ya no es opción y Privet Drive perdió las barreras de sangre—.

—Albus y yo teníamos un plan de emergencia, iremos a donde nadie nos pueda encontrar—Harry había convocado todas sus pertenencias desde su habitación y Albus entro en ese momento en el cuarto con un baúl azul celeste reducido.

—Molly me dio esto, son todas las cosas para el bebé. Severus, tengan cuidado. El segundo objeto le dirá a Madame Pomfrey cuando irse hacia la ubicación segura cuando el bebé nazca—.

—Gracias Albus—Severus no era un hombre muy demostrativo, pero Albus estaba arriesgando mucho al darles la ubicación segura, tan solo protegerla se había llevado mucha magia del mago y tardo semanas en recuperarse, si Voldemort hubiera atacado cuando protegieron el lugar, la guerra habría dado un drástico giro. Quizás por eso abrazo al viejo mago quien, aunque sorprendido, agradeció el gesto de su maestro favorito.

—Nada que agradecer mi muchacho, solo quiero que ustedes y mi nieto estén seguros. Ahora, vamos, Sirius y Remus ya deben estar listos—.

Harry y Severus ya estaban siguiendo al mago luego de haber reducido sus baúles y el resto de sus pertenencias y los tres estaban de repente en el jardín de la casa, Molly estaba llorando mientras Sirius y Remus parecían ir a un funeral.

—Cachorro, cuídate quieres, tú y el pequeño, incluso Quejicus—Sirius abrazo a Harry como si nunca lo volviera a ver, y con la guerra, esa era una posibilidad. Remus solo tenía algunas lágrimas y abrazo a Harry y luego a Severus quien permaneció rígido mientras el lobo sollozaba y lo liberaba luego de algunos segundos.

Molly Weasley les dio una caja que dijo tenía algunas comidas y bocadillos y abrazos y beso a ambos en las mejillas, al tiempo que les decía que se cuidaran. Mientras tanto, Albus trazaba runas en el piso a manera de circulo y ya estaba terminando el segundo circulo antes de indicar que ya era la hora.

—Mis muchachos, vayan al centro del círculo, Sirius, Remus, Molly, ya saben lo que deben hacer—Los tres se posicionaron en un punto del circulo haciendo cuatro puntos entre los tres y Dumbledore. Dumbledore entonces saco una daga de plata y se cortó la palma, dejando que su sangre cayera en una runa que brillo dorado y luego paso la daga hacia Remus quien repitió la acción y la paso a Sirius y luego a Molly.

Cuatro runas brillaban intensamente en dorado antes de que las otras runas trazadas empezaran a brillar y parecían despegarse del suelo y los trazos empezaron a rodearlos. Severus abrazo a Harry y le dijo que todo estaría bien. Las heridas sangrantes parecían estar sanando en los cuatro magos y el pequeño tornado de runas empezó a bailar más rápido y en un destello, los dos magos del centro, Harry y Severus, habían desaparecido.

Justo a tiempo, ya que las alertas del cuartel sonaron advirtieron de un ataque en curso.

Bellatrix Lestrange estaba intentando hacer un reclamo sobre la casa Black y fue un duelo de magia entre las voluntades de Sirius y Bellatrix como herederos de la casa Black, Narcissa Malfoy, quien había sido requerida junto con Draco, curiosamente había desaparecido al igual que su hijo. Lucius Malfoy era el único que estaba disponible, haciendo que el reclamo de Bellatrix no procediera, aunque la casa y sus barreras si sufrieron daños y finalmente se quebraron.

Cuando se quebraron, la Orden ya había desaparecido al igual que cualquier objeto importante de la mansión, la biblioteca había sido vaciada, las habitaciones igual, ni siquiera las propiedades del elfo doméstico estaban ahí.

Voldemort había ordenado este ataque cuando supo sobre los reclamos de propiedad y vio una vía para hacerse de dos cosas que deseaba, a Potter y cierta joya que sospechaba, estaba en manos del elfo de los Black. Bellatrix sufrió bastantes _crucios_ esa noche gracias al mal humor de su amo.

Pero eso no era nada comparado al mal humor que tendría cuando se enterara que otro objeto de los que quería obtener ya había sido destruido, un anillo de la casa Gaunt y próximamente, un relicario que Kreacher había entregado a regañadientes luego de que Severus tuvo que interceder cuando Sirius quiso arrebatárselo al elfo y Severus noto la marca de la magia de su antiguo amo, también seria destruido.

* * *

Harry y Severus aparecieron en medio de un prado con un riachuelo y un bosque cercano, Severus instó a Harry a seguirlo y se adentraron en el bosque hasta un claro donde había una cabaña con humo saliendo de ella. Apenas entraron, Harry vio que como casi todo lo mágico, era enorme por dentro, aunque por fuera no lo pareciera, había una cocina preciosa, un comedor, una sola recamara con un baño muy bonito, un laboratorio de pociones para Severus, una sala, biblioteca y una despensa bien surtida.

—¿En dónde estamos Severus? —.

—Esta es la cabaña de verano de Albus, la compró hace tiempo—.

—¿Y no nos encontraran aquí? No siento ninguna barrera—.

—Eso es porque no hay—.

—¿¡No hay!? ¿Entonces cómo vamos a estar a salvo? —.

—Tranquilízate Harry, Albus no nos enviaría aquí si no fuera seguro. No hay manera de que nos encuentren a menos que aprendieran como saltar entre dimensiones—.

—¿Qué? —.

—La cabaña existe en "nuestra" dimensión, pero Albus y yo abrimos un portal a otra dimensión y ubicamos la cabaña en ella, no hay manera de que alguien nos localice porque no estamos "ahí" técnicamente. El _fidelio_ puede fallar como ya sabemos, así que esta cabaña, su ubicación, la dimensión a la que hay que ingresar y el pago para hacerlo son nuestras protecciones, tienen que ser los mismos que abrieron el portal para ingresar cada vez—.

—Entiendo, tendrían que tener a los cuatro, a Molly, Sirius, Remus y Albus, ¿Y entonces como salimos nosotros? —.

—Nosotros podemos salir cuando queramos Harry, el problema es entrar, no salir. Cuando sea seguro volver a Grimmauld Place o tengan otra ubicación, Albus nos contactara. Ahora hay que instalarnos—.

Desempacaron en silencio y Harry tuvo una duda.

—Severus ¿Cómo te enteraste? Es decir, ¿Cómo supiste que debíamos irnos del cuartel? —.

Severus suspiro, había guardado el secreto de Lucius mucho tiempo y ni siquiera Albus lo conocía, aunque confiaba en Severus y a estas alturas, seguramente Albus ya sabía que Lucius no era leal a Voldemort. Al menos no tanto como lo era a su familia.

—Lucius Malfoy me escribió advirtiéndome del ataque—.

—¿¡Y confías en él!? ¡Él te entrego a Voldemort! —.

—No, no exactamente. Harry, ¿Qué harías si el señor oscuro te pide que le entregues la fortuna Black a cambio de la vida de tu hijo? —.

—¡Se la daría toda! Pero tendría que hacer un juramento inquebrantable para que le creyera—.

—Bueno, Lucius no tuvo esa opción. Cuando éramos jóvenes, Lucius siempre dijo que el sería el tipo de padre capaz de las peores cosas si eso significaba proteger a su familia. Cuando entramos al servicio del señor oscuro, sabíamos que, si alguna vez teníamos hijos, él los usaría contra nosotros. Mi casa estaba bajo el hechizo _fidelio_ y solo Albus y él conocían su ubicación. Éramos amigos, los mejores amigos, pero siempre supe que la única forma de que revelara la ubicación de mi casa era si el señor oscuro amenazaba a su familia. Creo que lo hizo para protegerlos y advertirme del ataque, fue su manera de redimirse por esa traición necesaria. No me extrañaría que ya hubiera ocultado a Narcissa y Draco—.

Harry se abrazó a Severus.

—Lo siento, yo... supongo que mi historia previa con los Malfoy no me permite ver más allá de eso. No pensé que el pudiera ser capaz de todo por su familia, siempre parece tan... frío y distante—.

—Cortesía de la educación de Abraxas Malfoy. El padre de Lucius era un cubo de hielo ártico y le inculco a su hijo esa educación. Si piensas que Draco y Lucius son fríos, Abraxas era capaz de bajar la temperatura de una habitación varios grados debajo de cero solo con su mirada—.

—Suena a un padre encantador—.

Harry restregó su rostro en el pecho de Severus quien no dejaba de acariciar la espalda de su amante.

—Saldremos de esto Harry, la guerra no durará para siempre—.

—A veces parece que sí—.

Severus no replico eso porque era lo que él sentía. La guerra podría demorar muchos años más, pero ahora solo quería sentir a su amado entre sus brazos y saber que él y su hijo estaban a salvo.

—Ven, vamos a desempacar las cosas del bebé—.

Las siguientes horas las dedicaron a acomodar todas las cosas de su hijo en su habitación, Harry no quería que agregaran un cuarto, quería que su hijo durmiera cerca de ellos, sobre todo por si lloraba en las noches. Harry iba a ser mamá gallina.

Colocaron el peluche del compañero del viajero intergaláctico en la cuna del bebé y un letrero con el nombre de su pequeño. Había decidió el nombre luego de que Severus le aventara el peluche luego de su reconciliación, el peluche traía un letrerito con una sola palabra y Harry lloró de alegría y abrazo y beso a Severus diciéndole que sí.

Albus había quedado muy formal de ser quien oficiara el enlace una vez que Harry se recuperara del parto.

Ahora el peluche descansaba en la cuna con el mismo letrero que Severus le pego. Y el nombre en letras lilas estaba en la cabecera de la cuna: Ashtar, el príncipe de las estrellas significaba el nombre.

—Me gusta ese peluche—Harry sonrió recordando cuando vio el letrerito, esa era la cosa más ridícula y tierna que alguien hubiera imaginado.

—Lo sé, sostengo lo que dice el letrero—.

—¿En serio? ¿Quieres que haga eso contigo? Sabes que es irreversible—.

—Estoy pegado a ti mocoso, de una forma u otra—La sonrisa de Severus iluminaba la habitación y Harry empezó el beso que sabía conduciría a la cama, necesitaba sentir a su prometido dentro, a pesar de estar ambos cansados.

El peluche de zorro descansaba en la almohada de la cuna mientras ambos magos se encontraban absortos en sus actividades, el eco de la voz de Severus solo repetía la palabra del letrero mientras Harry le contestaba que sí, que lo haría siempre.

—Domestícame—Fue la petición de Severus.


	10. El pequeño príncipe

**09.- El pequeño príncipe**

* * *

Unas semanas después de instalarse en la cabaña, Harry estaba durmiendo inquieto... inquieto y enorme. Su embarazo estaba en el periodo crítico, es decir, la fecha de parto ya estaba cercana. Como el bebé era un poco inquieto, Harry supuso que solo se estaba moviendo, y se volvió a dormir, pero luego un dolor agudo, como si su vientre estuviera siendo estrujado y tirado hacía abajo, lo atravesó. Respiró y el dolor paso. En minutos volvió a sentir el dolor y fue aún peor que antes.

El sonido de aparición fue claro y Madame Pomfrey entro a la habitación con un pequeño baúl y luego lanzó un _Aguamenti_ a Severus quien estaba profundamente dormido.

—¿Qué demonios...? ¿Poppy? ¿Qué haces aquí? —.

—Oh nada, aquí paseando a mitad de la noche en un plano inter-dimensional porque me dio insomnio... ¿¡Pues que crees que estoy haciendo Severus Snape!? Harry está a punto de parir y tu estas dormidote—.

Severus reaccionó cuando entre la bruma del sueño y el rudo despertar, oyó a su prometido quejarse.

—¿Harry? —.

—Sev, el bebé... me va a matar... duele... mucho—Terminó Harry entre lágrimas y moqueos, mientras Madame Pomfrey murmuraba algo como "hombres".

Con un movimiento de su varita, Madame Pomfrey saco todas las cosas que había en el pequeño baúl y pronto, la habitación se convirtió en casi una sala de operaciones, lo único que no cambió fue la cama, ya que Madame Pomfrey pensaba que era mejor no mover a Harry, al no saber si sería peligroso para Harry o él bebé, ser movidos demasiado. Después de todo, era el primer hombre embarazado y no tenía idea de que tan peligroso podía ser el parto para él.

La medibruja empezó a realizar hechizos de escaneo y pronto decidió el curso de acción.

—Severus, muévete de ahí. Vístete y esterilízate las manos, serás mi ayudante. Como al parecer la poción no incluye un cambio de genitales y el escaneo no muestra un canal de parto ni al frente ni atrás, el bebé tendrá que nacer por cesárea—Severus estaba congelado en cuanto oyó "cesárea"—¡Muévete! —.

Severus reaccionó por fin y fue a hacer lo que le ordenó la medibruja. Cuando regresó del baño, Poppy ya había colocado a Harry en una posición "cómoda" mientras le decía que se relajara y le daba algunas pociones suaves para el dolor.

—...Respira Harry, te dormiría, pero me da temor que pueda ser demasiado para tu sistema, pero prometo que lo intentaré hacer en el menor tiempo posible ¿De acuerdo? —Harry asintió, incapaz de articular palabra por el dolor—Severus, necesito que estés limpiando el sudor de Harry y cuando termine de cortar el vientre, empieza a drenar el líquido que salga—.

Severus asintió entre emocionado y aterrado. Madame Pomfrey lanzó un hechizo esterilizante a la piel del vientre de Harry y empezó a cortar el vientre de derecha a izquierda con un _Diffindo_ bien firme y preciso, que no envidiaría a ningún bisturí muggle. La sangre empezó a brotar mientras Harry contenía sus gemidos, consciente de que su bebé no iba a nacer de forma "natural", pero que eso no iba a evitar los dolores de las contracciones.

—Vamos Harry, respira. Lo estás haciendo muy bien amor—.

Harry tomó la mano de su prometido y lo miraba implorando el confort que su voz le daba. Severus empezó a secar más sudor de la cara de Harry mientras le daba dulces palabras de aliento y suaves besos en la frente. Mientras, al frente, la medibruja hechizo una especie de cánula para ir drenando la sangre resultante de los cortes.

A pesar de la precisión, Madame Pomfrey tardó al menos una hora en conseguir llegar a la placenta y fue cuando llamó a Severus.

—En cuanto corte esta capa, necesitare que tú drenes con magia el líquido, he ocupado todos mis instrumentales en drenar la sangre y no tengo otro para el líquido amniótico—Severus asintió—Ya casi acabamos—.

Un corte más y el líquido se derramó y Severus tuvo que trabajar rápido para desvanecerlo mientras la medibruja cortaba el tejido de la placenta y sacaba un bulto lleno de sangre y algo viscoso. Madame Pomfrey limpió el bulto con una suave tela bien esterilizada y una pelusita de cabello oscuro se reveló para luego revelar una boca que cuando Madame Pomfrey liberó de esa cosa viscosa empezó a llorar.

Ashtar Snape-Potter había llegado al mundo y sus padres apenas podían creerlo.

Una vez que la medibruja limpió por completo al bebé, anudo y cortó el cordón umbilical lo envolvió en una manta a la cual le lanzó otros cuantos hechizos esterilizantes y se lo pasó a Severus quien se quitó la bata que se había puesto para ayudar a Poppy.

—...Conoce a tu hijo Severus, es hermoso. Tú y Harry van a ser unos padres maravillosos—La medibruja le paso el bulto envuelto en sábanas que ahora gimoteaba luego de cansarse de llorar. Severus apenas podía creer que ese hermoso bultito fuera su bebé y fue hasta Harry mientras Poppy se encargaba de ir cerrando las capas y capas de piel y músculos que había abierto.

—Harry... yo... —.

—Déjame verlo... déjame ver... —Harry estaba agotado, pero quería darle un vistazo a su hijo.

Severus le pasó con cuidado el bultito y Harry soltó un gemido ahogado de sorpresa y júbilo. Su pequeño era perfecto, de la cabeza con su pelusita negra, hasta los deditos como chicharitos de los pies. Harry empezó a llorar de alegría en cuanto su bebé abrió los ojos y cesó sus gimoteos.

—...Hola bebé... soy tu papi. Y él—Dijo Harry mirando a Severus—Es tu padre. Te esperamos mucho tiempo mi ángel—Terminó Harry, dándole un suave beso en su frente que el bebé recibió frunciendo la nariz, igual que Severus.

Harry le pasó el bebé a Severus y dejó que la inconsciencia lo arrastrara. Mientras tanto, Madame Pomfrey terminaba de cerrar la última capa de piel e indicaba a Severus como debía alimentar a Ashtar con la fórmula para bebés mientras Harry se recuperaba y podía tomar una poción para promover la "lactación" que Severus tendría que adecuar para su estado como "hombre".

Ya habían pasado al menos unas 4 horas desde que Madame Pomfrey llegó y Severus como pudo, puso algo de té mientras Ashtar dormía en su cuna al lado de la cama de sus padres. La medibruja no decía ni una palabra, estaba de más. Aún en una situación normal, todos los padres entraban en shock cuando se daban cuenta de que ese pequeño bulto hipotético en el vientre de la madre era de hecho, realidad.

Además, estaba el hecho de que ambos hombres habían tenido infancias horribles y temían que eso repercutiera en su labor como padres, lo cual estaba infundado. Severus Snape era terco, rudo en sus maneras, pero jamás fue injusto... con sus Slytherin. Gryffindor era harina de otro costal. Pero tratándose de su Casa. Severus era un excelente tutor, un hermano mayor o un padre sustituto cuando se requería mientras Harry era un sol cuando se trataba de ayudar a otros, incluyendo a los primeros años que luego eran vistos de la mano del Niño-Que-Vivió, quien estaba feliz de poder guiar a los nuevos o aconsejarlos cuando iban a pedirle ayuda.

Madame Pomfrey se despidió en cuanto terminó su té y con un movimiento de varita, todas sus cosas volvieron al pequeño baúl, que seguramente tenía un hechizo extensor. Le dijo a Severus que lo despidiera de Harry y lo volvió a felicitar por su bebé, tomó el traslador que tenía en un bolsillo de su bata y desapareció de la cabaña.

En cuanto aterrizó en la enfermería de Hogwarts, Madame Pomfrey destruyó con un _Incendio_ la pequeña figura de un gato que le había entregado el director, llena con la sangre de los cuatro que abrieron el portal a ese plano. Ninguna precaución era demasiada. Llamó a un elfo doméstico para que esterilizara su instrumental y se fue a cambiar para dormir.

Mientras tanto, en la cabaña, Harry estaba despertando de su letargo y vio a su pareja observando la cunita al lado de la cama.

—¿Sev? —.

—Harry, nuestro bebé es hermoso. Gracias—Dijo Severus acercándose y dándole un casto beso en los labios a su prometido.

—¿Por qué? —.

—Por darme una familia—Harry sonrió y toda su respuesta fue besar a Severus quien ya se había puesto un pijama y le había puesto uno a Harry mientras estaba dormido. Se acurrucaron juntos mientras Ashtar dormía profundamente.

* * *

Voldemort no estaba feliz, no solo había fracasado en su plan de preñar al Maldito-Mocoso-Que-No-Muere, sino que dos Horrocruxes habían sido eliminados, además del diario que gracias, de nuevo, al maldito mocoso, había sido destruido hace años.

No, además el maldito mocoso le había robado a su mejor espía. Siendo sinceros, solo reveló las verdaderas lealtades de Severus. Eso era lo que en realidad le molestaba respecto al otrora espía. Lo peor del asunto es que había perdido la oportunidad de robarle su "inocencia" al mocoso y de paso, tener un cuerpo joven lleno de poder puro, además de que había perdido a su mejor amante.

Voldemort aún recordaba con lujuria las noches que pidió la presencia de Severus en su alcoba y como le gustaba el cuerpo del pocionista. La forma en que gemía debajo de él llenaba muchas de sus noches de lujuria, pero siendo un Señor Oscuro con muchos seguidores, si hubiera decidido darle a Severus un trato "especial", eso hubiera hecho que sus demás seguidores lo hubieran atacado o peor, asesinado.

No, Voldemort quería proteger al maldito desagradecido de Severus Snape, incluso no podía odiar a Lucius Malfoy por avisarle de su llegada al cuartel de la Orden del Fénix. Esa era la razón de que solo lo hubiera confinado a las mazmorras luego de varios _crucios_ y unos cuantos latigazos. Los últimos fueron solo por enterarse al entrar en su mente, de que Lucius había sido quien tomó la virginidad del pocionista en cuanto a su trasero, y pues, dado que Narcissa no estaba cerca ni Draco, Voldemort tuvo que desquitarse con Lucius.

Lucius Malfoy ahora estaba atado en las mazmorras, luego de ser _cruciado_ , latigueado y penetrado repetidas veces por el Señor Oscuro.

Continuando con sus planes, al menos tenía la copa de Hufflepuff y ya había integrado esa parte de alma en su cuerpo, con Nagini tardo un poco más debido a que se trataba de un ser vivo. Eso dejaba el marcador empatado, el lado de la luz había destruido 3 partes de su alma y él tenía tres partes de su alma, solo quedaba recuperar la diadema de Ravenclaw. Lo cual podía tardar bastante, ya que ninguno de sus mortífagos había podido pasar las barreras de Hogwarts, luego de que se supiera que había Animagos ilegales cuando Peter Pettigrew se reveló. Las barreras de la escuela se reforzaron, dejando solo la firma mágica de McGonagall como el único animago permitido en la escuela.

Aún la poción multijugos, no podía replicar la firma mágica de alguien. Así que la batalla final y la muerte de Potter tendrían que esperar. Mientras tanto, Lord Voldemort llamaría a un mortífago menor para darle un poco de multijugos con el cabello de Severus, hace tiempo que no jugaba un poco con sus mortífagos más inútiles, los cuales solo tenía como carne de cañón y harem personal.

* * *

Harry se despertó a la mañana siguiente, aún adolorido del procedimiento, pero feliz y algo apenado por no haberse podido despedir de la medibruja, pero Severus ya le había advertido que el tiempo de Poppy era limitado debido a la complejidad del lugar donde estaban ocultos. Requería mucha magia acceder y a menos que Poppy quisiera quedarse de forma permanente (lo cual era impensable, ya que ella era muy necesaria en Hogwarts para ayudar a los alumnos y a cualquiera que solicitara asilo en el castillo), no había manera de que permaneciera mucho tiempo con ellos.

Albus les enviaba a través del buzón del frente, pergaminos y algunos ejemplares de El Profeta para que estuvieran al corriente de las actividades del mundo y Voldemort. Como lograba enviarles suministros era un misterio, simplemente aparecían en la despensa y el armario de ingredientes de pociones y demás. El buzón era un hechizo complejo que Severus ayudó a construir, así que Harry suponía, que las cosas aparecían en la casa de la misma forma, quizás el mismo hechizo había sido tejido para todo.

—Harry, ¿Quisieras comer algo? —Severus estaba empezando a levantarse y a verificar a Ashtar, quien ahora estaba muy entretenido con el móvil de su cuna.

—Creo que sí—Harry se quejó quedamente—Creo que aún estoy adolorido—.

—Poppy dijo que pasaría en unos días y dejó una pomada y algunas pociones para cicatrizar. Dijo que no quedaría cicatriz a largo plazo si untabas la pomada a diario. Ponte cómodo, traeré el desayuno—Severus fue a la cocina y Harry se acercó a la cuna donde su hijo sonría al ver las figuritas del móvil.

Aun cuando no fue concebido en las mejores circunstancias ni nació en el mejor momento, Harry no podía ser más feliz. Tenía a su bebé y a Severus con él. Cierto que le faltaban sus amigos, pero durante algunos días estuvo pensando largo y tendido sobre muchas cosas. Una de ellas era la inutilidad de complacer a todos.

Molly y Charlie ya sabían sobre su relación, Remus y Sirius seguro lo sabían, pero no iban a enfrentarlo. Albus era demasiado metiche como para no saberlo. Ron y Hermione, bueno, Hermione seguramente conectó los puntos, pero Ron seguro estaba bastante perdido al respecto. Aun así, si lo sabían o no, si lo aceptaban o no, era irrelevante. Él y Severus se amaban y tenían un hijo juntos. Se iban a casar en un futuro. Lo que opinaran o dejen de opinar, ya no era su problema.

No es que no los amara o no le importara su opinión, era solo que al final del día, quién debía vivir las consecuencias de sus decisiones era él, y ahora, Severus y Ashtar, y definitivamente no iba a tomar decisiones basándose en complacer a otros antes que a su familia.

—...Vamos, tienes que comer para recuperar fuerzas—Harry suspiró satisfecho cuando vio a su amado poniendo la bandeja a su lado y sentándose él, de forma que podía ayudarlo a comer si lo necesitaba.

Severus se veía simplemente radiante esa mañana, y Harry sintió la felicidad plena en ese momento.

* * *

Poppy informó a Albus acerca del nacimiento de Ashtar y este a su vez, se los comunicó a los amigos y "familiares" de Harry. Sirius exigió ir hasta el lugar, pero Remus le recordó que era imposible para ellos dos ir hasta el sitio, ya que ellos eran parte de la "llave" para abrir el portal. Sirius se deprimió un poco de no poder estar junto a Harry y su "nieto".

Albus les aseguro que él mismo les haría llegar cualquier paquete o correspondencia que quisieran que Harry recibiera. Así que el resto del día, todo mundo se dedicó a escribir en sus ratos libres.

El buzón de la cabaña iba a estar abarrotado seguramente.

* * *

Luego de recibir montones de correspondencia y leerla junto con Harry, Severus se puso a trabajar en la poción de lactancia mientras Harry se encargaba del pequeño. Una vez que estuvo lista, Harry la tomó y los efectos fueron inmediatos.

Harry odió cada minuto de la dichosa poción de lactancia. Para empezar, se sintió hinchado y luego, su pecho se convirtió literalmente en pechos, dos protuberancias redondas del tamaño de naranjas pequeñas que le dolieron hasta que Ashtar tomó uno de los pezones y empezó a chupar.

Solo hasta ese momento, Harry sintió que descansaba y su bebé tomaba su alimento como si Harry siempre hubiera tenido el equipo adecuado.

Lo peor de la poción, es que el efecto duraría una semana y Ashtar tendría su lactancia al menos un año. No le molestaba tener los pechos, sino que dolían por la leche.

Lo peor de lo peor. Poppy había prohibido el sexo durante al menos un mes y una semana.

Para el último día de la cuarentena, Severus y Harry estaban que se subían a las paredes. Ashtar no daba problemas, pero hasta ahora, parecía un bebé muy normal. Severus empezaba a preocuparse de que la adecuación del Señor Oscuro en su poción hubiera alterado en algo la magia de su bebé, pero cada que veía a su hijo, solo podía pensar que, si era un squib, aun así lo amaba incondicionalmente.

Harry por otro lado, estaba seguro de que había demasiada magia en su bebé. Había una especie de pulso que sentía cada que cargaba a Ashtar, pero parecía ser que solo él lo sentía. Quizás estaba alucinando por el aislamiento.

Esa última noche de la cuarentena, Ashtar por fin hizo lo que hacen todos los bebés del mundo, mantener despiertos a sus padres.

Ashtar estaba llore y llore mientras Severus y Harry no sabían ya cómo calmarlo. Habían revisado su pañal, le habían dado de comer, lo arrullaron y nada. Al final, Severus intento algo desesperado... se convirtió en gato.

Ashtar, al ver a su padre convertido en un gato negro, calmó su llanto y empezó a reír alegremente.

Chispas de magia salieron de sus pequeñas manecitas, y lo último que vio Harry como humano, fue a su bebé transformándose en un gatito color gris perla mientras su cuerpo se achicaba hasta el tamaño de un animal pequeño.

Severus saltó desde la cama hasta donde estaba Harry y en el reflejo de los ojos de obsidiana de él, Harry pudo observar que era un gato de color gris perla, igual que su hijo. Severus le mostró rápidamente como saltar, y luego de un par de intentos infructuosos, Harry logró saltar a la cama donde estaba Ashtar-convertido-en-gatito. Su pequeño hijo-gato estaba temblando en sus pequeñas patitas y maullando por la atención de sus padres.

Harry dejó que los instintos del gato actuarán y tomó al pequeño en su boca y con sus dientes lo cargo con cuidado hasta las almohadas y lo colocó en medio de ellas mientras empezaba a lavarlo con su lengua y este maullaba en protesta. Severus observaba la escena de cerca y le parecía algo familiar, pero no le prestó atención, estaba absortó observando cómo su pequeño empezaba a bostezar y acurrucarse para tomar su leche y Harry se dejaba mientras su pequeño usaba sus garritas para "ordeñarlo", mientras Harry-gato ronroneaba.

Cuando Ashtar se sintió satisfecho, se acurruco junto a Harry y se enroscaron juntos, Severus entonces se colocó enroscando a ambos y así durmieron esa noche los tres magos.

Severus ya no se preocupaba ahora sobre la "ausencia" de magia de Ashtar, su única preocupación iba a ser cuidar y amar a su pequeño príncipe.


	11. Zolo

**10.- Zolo**

* * *

Harry y Severus estaban disfrutando mucho de la soledad autoimpuesta, por extraño que lo pareciera. Ashtar los mantenía a ambos bastante entretenidos, al menos, los tuvo entretenidos toda la cuarentena, pero Harry estaba que se moría por estar de nuevo con Severus y Severus igual.

En serio amaban a su hijo, pero estaban muy tentados a deslizarle unas gotas de poción adormecedora en su fórmula (por qué Harry pidió al menos un día de descanso entre poción y poción para lactar), así que un buen día, ya con la cuarentena terminada y con Ashtar empezando a obtener un patrón de sueño estable, sucedió el milagro: Ashtar se quedó profundamente dormido.

—Harry—.

—¿Qué? —.

—Está dormido—.

—Sí, pero siempre despierta una hora después pidiendo leche—Harry entendía perfectamente que es lo que quería Severus, él también lo quería, pero no iba a tener sexo sabiendo que iban a ser interrumpidos por un lloriqueo insistente.

—No, esta vez no. Lo he estado observando y siempre se duerme unas 4 horas luego de haber tomado leche dos veces—.

—¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó Harry esperanzado. Severus asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza—Entonces, ¡lanza los malditos hechizos de silencio! —.

Harry iba deshaciéndose de su ropa mientras Severus lanzaba un hechizo de silencio fuerte pero que permitía oír los sonidos externos alrededor del área protegida, querían evitar que su hijo los oyera, pero ellos necesitaban poder oírlo.

Cuando Severus volteó hacía la cama, ya que Ashtar aún estaba muy pequeño para dormir en su cuarto y la cuna estaba en la habitación, observó a Harry mirando con tristeza los pechos que le habían crecido.

No eran realmente grandes, incluso podían ocultarse con la pura ropa, pero Harry los estaba viendo con tristeza en los ojos mientras estaba ya desnudo, esperando a Severus.

—¿Qué sucede Harry? —.

—Severus, amo a mi hijo, nuestro hijo y te amo a ti, pero cada que veo estos pechos pienso en mis tíos—.

—¿Tus tíos? —.

—Es solo que nada en nuestro mundo es natural cuando lo miras de cerca, pero los hombres embarazados eran una utopía en ambos mundos, no existían... hasta que pasó lo de mi secuestro y Ashtar es la prueba de que no es imposible. Me reconcilie con la idea de ser padre de esta forma y me agrado el embarazo a pesar de las molestias—.

—...Pero los hombres no lactan, nacimos sin el equipo y entonces yo no solo tengo un hijo, sino que le doy de comer. Mis tíos solían llamarme fenómeno y monstruo, una aberración solo por ser mago, y pienso ¿Eso soy? ¿Soy un fenómeno? Soy un hombre que está dando leche, eso no es natural—Harry tenía lagrimas pendiendo de sus ojos y Severus nunca tuvo más ganas de ir a matar a alguien.

—Harry, ¿Desde cuándo te sientes así? —.

—Un par de semanas—.

—¿Sabes que hay algo llamado depresión posparto? —.

—¿Uh? —Severus abrazó a Harry.

—Harry, es natural que te deprimas un poco, no solo has pasado por el embarazo y ahora, la lactancia. Desde antes tenías mucha presión en tus hombros. Jamás te diste un tiempo libre, de ser solo tú. Ahora tienes algo de tiempo para ti, de pensar. Y los pensamientos que rondan tu cabeza son normales, pero no dejes que invadan tu felicidad. No eres un fenómeno, ni un monstruo. Eres alguien extraordinario. Me diste la mayor alegría de mi vida al tener a mi hijo y luego amándome—Severus entonces calló la réplica de Harry con un beso demandante y lo tendió en la cama.

Harry no podía pensar claro cuando esa boca estaba sobre la suya. Todo pensamiento coherente salió por la ventana mientras Severus iba desvistiéndose y llamando con un _Accio_ sin varita el olvidado frasco de lubricante.

—Sev...—.

Esa boca lujuriosa paso de sus labios a su cuello y la respiración de Harry se hizo irregular, Severus ya estaba sobre él y totalmente desnudo, tocando, apretando su cuerpo y sus labios lamían, chupaban, mordisqueaban su piel en puntos de su cuerpo que habían extrañado esas atenciones.

—...Sev... —Una mano de Severus acuno uno de aquellos pechos que estaban causando una tormenta mental en Harry y empezó a acariciarlo lentamente, frotando, apretando con cuidado y Harry gimió cuando sintió la caricia.

La boca de Severus tomó el pezón y empezó a chuparlo. Harry gimió alto y Severus jugaba con ese pezón, pasando su lengua, mordisqueando poco a poco, jalando con cuidado la piel maltratada y eso hizo que Harry soltará algo de leche.

La cara de Harry mutó del placer al bochorno hasta que observó a Severus empezar a chupar con más ganas el pecho y extraer esa leche. Harry entonces se dejó consentir y se dejó llevar con el toque de Severus.

Cuando se cansó de ese pecho, siguió con el otro y continuó sus succiones hasta dejar a ambos pezones, magullados y sensibles. Solo hasta ese momento dejó que sus manos continuaran su camino hacia otras extensiones de piel y sus labios mordisquearan más zonas erógenas.

Cuando sus caricias llegaron al miembro de Harry, la escena con los pechos se repitió en el inhiesto miembro y la boca de Severus desapareció el miembro dentro de ella. La cálida humedad y el sentirse básicamente, ordeñado de todo a todo, estaba poniendo a Harry al punto de convertirse en un charco de gelatina.

Entonces lo sintió. El líquido viscoso tan familiar y los dedos de su amado empezaron a jugar con su entrada que hace tiempo no recibía el miembro de Severus. Un dedo entró y sumó más placer a las sensaciones que ya estaban nublado sus pensamientos. Otro dedo y uno más entraron y simulaban embestidas, estirándolo por dentro para recibir a su amor.

Severus entonces dejó de deleitarse con el miembro de Harry y se colocó entre las piernas de su amor, alineándose y embadurnando su miembro con más lubricante, empezó a guiar su pene para envainarse.

Era como volver a casa, el calor y estrechez que lo recibieron eran tan familiares y deliciosas que Severus estaba delirando de placer. Espero un momento a que Harry se acostumbrara a la intrusión, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho, Harry se retorcía debajo de él, instándole a moverse de una buena vez.

Severus no lo hizo esperar.

Empezó un vaivén suave, disfrutando de sentirse enterrado en el estrecho canal y mirando a Harry morderse el labio, entrecerrar los ojos e intentar alcanzar sus brazos con los suyos.

—Harry... voy a... —.

Harry solo asintió, sabía lo que Severus quería y él también lo deseaba.

Severus levantó las piernas de Harry y las colocó sobre sus hombros, y entonces... se hundió aún más profundo. Volvió a sacar su miembro hasta casi salirse de Harry y embistió con fuerza. El sonido de piel con piel, el chapoteo, era muy ruidoso al igual que los gemidos de Harry pidiendo más. La cama rechinando, los gruñidos de Severus y los oh y ah entrecortados que inundaban el espacio protegido por el hechizo.

Ambos magos estaban alcanzando el clímax y reencontrándose mutuamente.

Harry derramó su orgasmo en medio de ambos mientras Severus inundó a Harry con su semilla. El esfuerzo fue tal que Severus se separó de Harry y se desplomo literalmente, al lado de su amante.

No había necesidad de palabras porque ambos lo sabían. No había vuelta atrás. Se amaban demasiado para dejarse ir.

Entonces otro pensamiento angustiante cruzó la mente de Harry.

—¿No hay posibilidad de que me embarace de nuevo, verdad? —.

 _Mierda_. Severus no había considerado esa posibilidad.

* * *

Severus estaba estudiando sus viejas notas, las que había encerrado en un baúl con llave durante más de una década, buscando si los caballitos de mar harían una diferencia permanente en Harry mientras este estaba dándole de comer a Ashtar mientras ambos se mecían en una mecedora que había llegado como regalo de parte de Poppy.

A Severus la idea de tener otro bebé no le molestaba. De hecho, tenía deseos secretos de tener una pequeña niña de cabello de ébano indomable y ojos verdes, pero parecía ser algo que le preocupaba a Harry.

Luego de esa noche en que volvieron a compartir sus cuerpos, Harry se sentía un poco mejor acerca de los cambios hechos por la poción de lactancia. Harry había sufrido mucho abuso de parte de los Dursley y Severus se prometió buscarlos un día y sacar a su mejor lado mortífago, nada menos de lo que se merecían.

De todos modos, Severus coló un poco de poción tranquilizante en las bebidas de Harry para ayudarle a paliar un poco su depresión posparto y parecía estar mejor y más a gusto con la lactancia, y más cuando Severus se dedicaba también a mimar esa parte de la anatomía de su prometido.

Mientras Severus se dedicaba a investigar sobre los efectos a largo plazo de la poción, Harry disfrutaba de ser padre. Su pequeño estaba chupando su seno y "comiendo" de él. Era un concepto extraño y entrañable cuando lo pensabas. Harry había visto gatos y perros con sus cachorros y las madres siempre alimentaban con su leche a sus bebés, Harry sabía que incluso él y todo amigo y adulto que había conocido, paso por eso de bebé. Pero para él, era un concepto extraño, aún sí él hubiera sido mujer.

Era esta idea que le habían plantado sus parientes sobre su rareza la que en realidad hablaba. Harry luchaba con ella y cuando lograba callar esa pequeña voz, entonces disfrutaba del milagro que suponía que él hubiera podido dar a luz y aún más, poder alimentar a su bebé. Había pasado nueve meses sintiéndose más gordo cada vez, más hinchado, voluble y con hambre. Que nadie se atreviera a decir que él no sabía lo que era tener un hijo porque sí que lo sabía y de primera mano.

Aún con el trauma que significo ver su vientre siendo abierto, a pesar del temor y la sangre y el drama, Harry estaba feliz y descubrió para su horror y placer que la idea de otro bebé no le desagradaba, sino que le atraía. Imaginaba a su pequeño Ashtar ya de unos tres añitos, ayudando a su pequeña hermanita a pararse en sus pies, mientras la nenita de ojos negros y cabello de ébano se tambaleaba y aferraba sus manitas a su hermano mayor.

Mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, Ashtar había acabado de comer y Harry colocó al bebé en posición para sacarle los gases y en cuanto eructo, lo llevó a su cuna, donde lo dejó profundamente dormido.

Ambos magos estaban cada vez más seguros de algo, Ashtar no iba a ser hijo único. Aunque si la poción no era permanente, iban a adoptar, seguro.

* * *

Severus estaba frustrado por que nada en sus notas, libros y demás, indicaban si la condición fértil permanecería en Harry o solo era sostenida por la poción. Harry, sintiendo el ánimo sombrío de su amado, lo instó a que salieran al sol e hicieran un día de campo.

Afuera, la hierba crecía verde y las flores ya estaban en su apogeo, era los inicios del verano y el sol daba un lindo resplandor. El tipo de día que Severus odiaba, pero coincidió con Harry de que Ashtar debía tomar algo de sol.

Salieron armados con todo lo necesario para ellos y el bebé en una canasta con un hechizo extensor y luego de unos minutos caminando cerca de una arboleda, encontraron el lugar perfecto. Había una especie de estanque con peces dorados y manzanales que daban una fresca sombra y el pasto estaba cómodo.

Tendieron a Ashtar en una manta y el pequeño empezó a intentar gatear para gozo de Harry quien soltó grititos cuando Ashtar logró llegar hasta él y hacer un amago con sus manitas de querer ser cargado. Severus pensó que le recordaba su intento de gato y que su hijo era adorable.

La pequeña familia estaba comiendo unos sándwiches y Ashtar estaba pegado a un pezón de Harry cuando algo salió de entre los manzanales.

Severus había olvidado que el espacio inter-dimensional, no estaba exento de peligros, pero como no habían tenido ningún visitante indeseado o siquiera avistado un animal, pensó que Albus había puesto algún cerco mágico en la propiedad, y el manzanal estaba aún dentro de la propiedad.

El visitante parecía estar hecho de niebla negra y con ojos como carbones encendidos, en la forma de un zorro.

Actuando por instinto, Severus conjuro a su patronus, rogando por que el ser se asustara y no atacará a su familia. Harry imitó a Severus y conjuro también su patronus. Ashtar, que podía sentir la tensión de sus padres, se despegó de Harry y observó a las figuras plateadas y al ser de sombras que lo veía con interés.

Ashtar río y chispas de magia salieron de sus manitas que se movían alegres. De repente, las chispas de magia se juntaron y un patronus pequeño se formó de ellas.

La cierva de Severus, el ciervo de Harry, miraron hacía el niño risueño y le dieron la bienvenida al pequeño cervatillo que iba a reunirse con ellos y los tres miraron al zorro de sombra quien inclino su cabeza ante el cervatillo y la figura plateada le dio una cabeceada, acariciando el casi incorpóreo cuerpo.

Los ciervos más grandes se quitaron del camino y permitieron que el extraño ser de sombras se acercará a la familia y el zorro de sombra simplemente se acercó a Harry y Ashtar y los miró, para luego tenderse en la manta y enroscarse.

Ni Harry ni Severus entendían que había pasado pero sus patronus le dieron unos cariños al cervatillo conjurado por su hijo y los tres se desvanecieron.

Severus pensó que era hora de decirle a Harry, algo que Albus no había querido que supiera hasta que entendieran la totalidad del enlace al que habían sido sometidos por la poción.

* * *

—Déjame ver si entiendo, ¿La poción era una invención tuya? ¿Cierto? —Severus asintió—Luego, existe este "ritual" o lo que sea que tiene una poción que se parece a la tuya pero que no está hecha para embarazar sino para afianzar el vínculo de este ritual—Severus asintió nuevamente—Y la condición del ritual es que uno de los dos, o los dos, fuéramos vírgenes ¿Correcto? —Severus asintió sin entender a donde quería llegar Harry—Así que básicamente soy una especie de "esclavo" tuyo—.

—No, no. Harry, no. Nada más alejado que eso. Es un vínculo para protegerte, o esa era la versión original del ritual. El enlace estaba hecho para protegerte y a tu pareja, una forma de evitar que te hicieras daño o a tu pareja o a alguien más. El señor oscuro torció el ritual. Se dio cuenta de que los ingredientes de mi poción servían a un doble propósito, preñarte y controlarte, piénsalo un poco ¿Quieres? —.

—...El lord pensaba hacerte una especie de "consorte", así no podrías dañarlo, porque él tendría la facultad de "apagar" tu magia, luego, el hijo de ambos tendría una copia de todo su poder de ambos, haciéndolo el mago más poderoso que haya nacido. Tomaría el cuerpo de su propio hijo y entonces no podrías dañarlo, aunque pudieras. No podrías matar a tu propio hijo, aunque su alma ya no estuviera en ese cuerpo. Era un plan desesperado Harry—.

—...Antes de que fueras secuestrado, el lord había estado muy raro, quejándose de que no morías, de que todos sus planes estaban saliendo mal, y luego estaba el asunto de los chismes entre los mortífagos, diciendo que quizás, él no era tan poderoso si un adolescente lo venció una y otra vez. Empezó a desesperarse y creo que fue entonces cuando pensó este plan, porque se encerró días en la biblioteca de los Malfoy—.

—No has intentado "apagarme" ¿O sí? —Preguntó Harry.

—Jamás, no podría. Tendría que pensar que es la última opción para protegerte o a alguien que amas mucho—.

Harry no sabía si era algo malo o bueno el que Severus pudiera "apagarlo" para evitar una tragedia. Severus era poderoso, pero él tenía más magia y si estaba enojado, fácilmente podía barrer una ciudad entera. No había enfrentado a Voldemort porque, aunque él tenía más magia, Voldemort tenía mucho más instrucción y habilidad, así como inteligencia y astucia. Sumado a los horrocruxes, de los cuales, Harry estaba feliz de enterarse que el suyo ya había sido eliminado y por nadie más que su bebé, era de esperarse que Voldemort estuviera más desesperado por poner sus manos sobre él, Severus y su hijo. Sobre todo, ahora que Ashtar era el mago más poderoso en siglos, quizás más que Merlín.

Y si Ashtar tenía una copia de su magia, eso quería decir que Severus podía apagar también la magia de su hijo... Decidido, Severus sería el de los castigos de "3" cuando Ashtar no obedeciera cuando le dijera "contaré hasta tres".

Harry y Severus hablaron un poco más sobre el enlace que existía entre ellos y decidieron que en realidad no cambiaba nada, ellos ya estaban enlazados de por vida con Ashtar e iban a enlazar sus vidas tan pronto como pudieran regresar a su plano dimensional.

Mientras ellos hablaban, el extraño zorro los había seguido a la cabaña y se había aposentado en su puerta, se había negado a irse,

* * *

El tiempo pasó y como todo, las cosas que importaban dejaron de importar y la pequeña familia estaba lidiando con las primeras palabras de Ashtar que se limitaron a pá y zolo. Zolo era el zorro de sombra que parecía haberse convertido en el guardián del pequeño. A donde iba Ashtar, ahí iba "Zolo", como el nombre era tierno y el zorro parecía ser inofensivo, decidieron dejarlo. Luego fue evidente que el zorro de sombra se había convertido en el familiar de Ashtar.

Severus dejó la investigación sobre la poción ya que nada parecía indicar que el efecto fuera permanente y había perfeccionado la poción de lactancia en su lugar, haciendo que los senos desaparecieran y en su lugar solo se hinchaban ligeramente los pectorales de Harry, lo cual, aun siendo incómodo, era una mejora en opinión de Harry.

Ya llevaban casi un año en la cabaña y las cartas que recibían indicaban que la guerra se encontraba en un impase. Solo quedaba un horrocrux, y estaba perdido. La diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw.

Harry y Severus habían estado hablando sobre regresar y ayudar, pero temían por el destino de Ashtar, si podrían protegerlo afuera de ese espacio en "pausa".

Además, Harry tenía una sospecha sobre su organismo que no quería revelar aún. Se había sentido con nauseas unos días y no recordaba haber comido nada. Luego estaban estos aromas que lo hacían sentir mareado.

Severus lanzaba sobre ellos hechizos anticonceptivos cada que hacían el amor, por si acaso, pero Harry estaba seguro de que no funcionaban porque él tenía el deseo de tener otro bebé y que su magia estaba cancelando esos hechizos, aunado a que creía que la poción de fertilidad, probablemente lo había cambiado de forma permanente a un "varón fértil".

Harry sospechaba que estaba esperando otro bebé y no quería decirle nada a Severus hasta que pudiera estar más seguro.


	12. Los hijos de Myrddin

**11.- Los hijos de Myrddin**

* * *

El año en la cabaña se cumplió y faltaba apenas un mes y poco más para el primer año de Ashtar. Severus empezó a espaciar la poción de lactancia y Ashtar ya estaba comiendo papillas y llorando a veces por la dentición. Había empezado a dentar a los 7 meses, pero no había molestado a Harry, hasta ahora.

Ashtar tenía una veta mordelona y Harry era particularmente sensible en esa área de su cuerpo. También había estado muy sensible emocionalmente.

Severus no sabía que estaba pasando, todo parecía en orden o al menos, tan en orden como podía ser su vida en esa área aislada del mundo. Harry de repente estaba muy mimoso y quería atención y luego se enfurruñaba, miraba enojado a Severus y se iba a ver a Ashtar.

Severus amaba a Harry, pero en esos momentos tenía ganas de estrangularlo.

* * *

Un día llegó una carta en el buzón. Siempre llegaban cartas de sus amigos y "familiares", pero esta carta era diferente. Voldemort había capturado a Dumbledore y estaba prisionero en quién sabe dónde. Voldemort había lanzado a sus mortífagos a buscar a Sirius, Remus y Molly Weasley. Los tres estaban en una ubicación segura, pero Dumbledore no podía irse de Hogwarts sin que cundiera el pánico y en un ataque a Hogsmeade, fue capturado por Bellatrix Lestrange.

En la carta se les instaba a Severus y Harry, a no dejar por nada del mundo su escondite, ya que era evidente por qué Voldemort había secuestrado a Albus en vez de matarlo. Necesitaban su sangre y él debía estar vivo cuando se usara el portal.

Voldemort planeaba usar a Albus como carnada para los otros tres.

Severus lloró. Lo último que había sabido de Albus, fue una carta donde le decía cuanto estaba de orgulloso de él y que adoraba la idea de pronto conocer a su nieto. Luna Lovegood había dado una pista de dónde podía estar la diadema y ya habían logrado encontrarla en la sala de los menesteres. Albus había dicho que pronto la eliminarían y después de eso, empezarían a planear la ofensiva y una vez muerto Voldemort, podrían regresar a su dimensión y celebrar el primer año de Ashtar con su familia.

Ahora era un sueño esa idea.

Sin embargo, Severus no se permitió caer. Le dijo a Harry que daría un paseo y salió de la cabaña. Eso le dio tiempo a Harry de sacar uno de los viales de la poción para detectar embarazos que había quedado rezagada de la vez anterior y probar de una vez por todas, sus sospechas.

* * *

Azul muy brillante. La poción de detección se volvió azul muy brillante, incluso más brillante que cuando Ashtar estaba en camino. Harry estaba dividido nuevamente. Con Ashtar tenía miedo de no ser buen padre y feliz por serlo, con este bebé, estaba temeroso del futuro y feliz por tener un hermanito o hermanita para Ashtar.

Aun así, Harry ya había pensado algunos nombres para este bebé, siendo Amaris o Saoirse los favoritos, si era niña y Tristán o Elián si era niño.

—Vas a tener compañía amor. Tendré a tu hermanito o hermanita—Le dijo Harry suavemente a Ashtar mientras lo alimentaba.

En las sombras, oculto por la puerta de la habitación de Ashtar, Severus Snape estaba asombrado, y de repente, se desplomó con un ruido sordo.

* * *

—Severus...—Harry estaba dándole golpecitos en la cara a Severus, ya que tenía a Ashtar en brazos y se había dejado la varita en la cocina—¡Severus! —Nada—¡SEVERUS! —.

—¿QUÉ? —Severus por fin se despertó y observó a Harry y Ashtar y entonces lo notó. Harry resplandecía como cuando Ashtar estaba en camino—Harry... ¿Es...? —Severus se puso de pie con toda la dignidad que pudo—¿Es cierto? ¿Estás esperando otro bebé? —Harry asintió sabiendo que Severus había escuchado su confesión a su hijo—¿Como? —.

Harry bajo los ojos, pensando en cómo explicarse. En realidad, no sabía cómo. Bueno, sí sabía cómo lo habían concebido. Es decir, no sabía cómo habían fallado los hechizos anticonceptivos, pero tenía esta teoría sobre su deseo de tener otro bebé, por querer una familia grande.

—Yo... no lo sé... cuando hablamos sobre la poción y sus efectos a largo plazo. Yo... empecé a pensar en nuestra familia, y yo siempre quise tener muchos hijos, al menos tres ¿Sabes? No tuve hermanos y ni siquiera sé cómo es ser hijo de alguien porque con los Dursley jamás fui un hijo, ni siquiera un sobrino y Sirius, es genial igual que Remus, pero siguen siendo como tíos, no como padres. Entonces yo... creo que de forma inconsciente... pude haber bloqueado tus hechizos anticonceptivos, y no lo sé... no sé si lo hice o no, pero creo que sí, y entonces... —Harry suspiró—¿Estas enojado? ¿Verdad? —.

Severus simplemente fue y con cuidado de no molestar a Ashtar quien se quedó dormido en brazos de Harry, beso al Gryffindor con todo el amor que tenía. Harry primero se sorprendió, pero pronto respondió el beso y sintió el amor de Severus fluyendo hacía él.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar que estoy enojado contigo por darme otro hijo? Por el contrario, me siento honrado de que quisieras tener otro bebé conmigo—Severus besó la frente de Harry y seco con pequeños besos las lágrimas que Harry había soltado al sentirse liberado de sus temores—¿Por qué lloras? —.

—Porque soy feliz. A pesar de todo—Dijo Harry acurrucando su rostro en el cuello de su amado.

Se quedaron así un momento, solo disfrutando de la calidez del otro. Harry apenas podía creer lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas entre ellos hace un tiempo. Específicamente, cuando Harry se atrevió a hacer las paces con Severus, cuando fue a vivir a Grimmauld Place. Severus creía que el enamoramiento de Harry había empezado después de esa "primera vez", pero Harry lo sabía. En retrospectiva era claro que él había empezado a sentir admiración y respeto por Severus desde antes y sintió deseo cuando lo vio en su ropa de entrenamiento.

La tela abrazaba su cuerpo como una segunda piel y el cuerpo del pocionista se convirtió en combustible para sus fantasías. Era solo que procuraba guardar su distancia, pero luego de esa primera vez, algo se desbordó y empezó a sentirse muy atraído por Severus y de repente, se enamoró.

Si Severus era sincero, desde su sexto año de Harry, el pocionista había visto a Harry con otros ojos, pero descarto sus emociones pensando en que no debía ver como alguien deseable al hijo de su antiguo némesis escolar y ahijado de otro de sus némesis. Pero cuando empezó a entrenarlo, verlo sudado, jadeando... hacía que su mente se imaginara situaciones donde también podía jadear. Preferentemente, debajo de él y con su miembro enterrado en sus entrañas, una y otra vez, arrancando su nombre entre gemidos.

Ambos ahora estaban unidos irrevocablemente por su hijo y por otro en camino.

—Ojalá Albus estuviera para vernos ahora. Estaría tan feliz con sus dos nietos—Severus suspiró—Lo capturaron Harry, por eso salí. Necesitaba pensar y no encuentro otra solución que salir—.

—Pero si salimos... los niños... —.

—Exacto. Eso es lo que necesitaba pensar. Aunque amo a Albus como un padre, estoy seguro de que él me mataría si nos pusiera en peligro, a ti, a mí y a su amado nieto, mejor dicho, nietos—.

Una parte de la sombra de la puerta se desprendió y se reveló como Zolo, el "familiar" de Ashtar y este desapareció, dejando a una familia desolada por no poder estar con el abuelo de esta.

* * *

Los zorros de sombra, de hecho, no eran un animal mágico per se, sino el resultado de un experimento de Myrddin Emrys, mejor conocido como Merlín. Merlín había estado haciendo experimentos de alquimia con los elementos, intentando entender la naturaleza subyacente de los mismos, la "chispa vital" de cada uno.

Zolo surgió de su experimento con el fuego, dividiendo la chispa vital del mismo en dos. Zolo tenía una hermana hecha de fuego puro vagando en ese espacio inter-dimensional, pero no lo había visto en mucho tiempo. Sus otros hermanos, una serpiente de agua, un ave de hielo que surcaba los cielos y un topo que escarbaba la tierra y parecía un conejo pequeño, vivían también en ese espacio, un espacio que Myrddin creó hace muchos años para ellos.

Myrddin sabía que sus "animales" serían cazados en su dimensión, así que les dio disfraces, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que ellos solo podrían ser "controlados" por alguien tan poderoso como él... supo que pasarían siglos antes de que llegara alguien con semejante cantidad de poder, así que los envió en sus últimos años a ese "vació" entre las dimensiones. Ahí podrían ser libres y vivir.

Zolo se acercó al pequeño humano cuando sintió el llamado de su magia, el pequeño tenía tanta fuerza como Myrddin, e incluso le dio un nombre más bonito que Ashes, que era como le había llamado Myrddin. Su hermana, Fire (que nombre tan original, pensó Zolo luego de algunos años, donde aprendió el sarcasmo de los humanos) estaba últimamente más cerca de la cabaña, podía sentirla.

Parecía que el pequeño sería el nuevo Myrddin y de pronto, un día, uno de los humanos grandes se sentía... diferente. A la altura de su vientre, estaba formándose otra vida, una tan poderosa como su nuevo amo Ashtar. Una nueva ama con temperamento de fuego, la compañera ideal para su hermana Fire, aunque seguramente, su nueva ama le daría algún otro nombre. Aunque había algo ahí como un eco. Luego lo investigaría.

Si esos humanos grandes continuaban creando nuevos humanos, sus hermanos pronto tendrían nuevos amos y podrían regresar a su dimensión y ver qué había pasado en su ausencia.

Ahora Zolo había oído el dolor del humano grande y serio. A Zolo le agradaba el humano serio, se parecía un poco a aquel ayudante de Myrddin que siempre le reñía, pero era quien más le ayudaba al final del día. Cuando dijo ese nombre, Albus, Zolo tomó nota y uso una habilidad que Myrddin desconocía de él. Zolo podía atravesar las dimensiones, pero no lo hacía mucho porque, en realidad, no sabía bien a donde dirigirse o qué hacer él solo en su dimensión, pero ahora, tenía un propósito.

Zolo había oído las conversaciones de los humanos grandes y había escuchado el nombre de Voldemort, o el Sin Nariz, o el Cara De Serpiente. Por lo que aprendió de los humanos grandes, este mago tenía mucha magia oscura, así que sería fácil para Zolo rastrearlo.

En cuanto atravesó el velo de la dimensión, usó sus sentidos de rastreo y localizo un montón de sombras mágicas. Rastros de magia que ningún mago podía sentir o ver, excepto él, que estaba hecho de la misma materia que las sombras y la oscuridad.

Reconoció una firma de sombra muy oscura, mucho más oscura que todas las demás y empezó a seguirla, hasta que llegó a una mansión sombría. Incluso él que era uno con la oscuridad, no podía dejar de pensar que quien viviera ahí, ni siquiera comprendía la oscuridad, solo intentaba emularla y se acercaba a los linderos que Myrddin llamaba El Abismo.

Zolo entró en la mansión saltando de sombra en sombra. La sedosidad de la oscuridad. La había extrañado. En el espacio entre dimensiones, no había oscuridad "real", sino una imitación de esta. Era genial volver a sentir las verdaderas sombras.

Pronto, Zolo encontró la firma de la sombra. Un ser hecho de retazos, su alma era un rompecabezas a medio armar. Myrddin lloraría por lo que este mago se había hecho a sí mismo. El mago estaba hablando disparates acerca de "vencer a Harry Potter" y "traer a Severus". Zolo supo que se refería a los humanos grandes de su amo.

Zolo siguió oculto en una cómoda sombra cercana al mago oscuro hasta que escucho sobre este Albus Dumbledore, en una mazmorra especial. Una que tenía cadenas embebidas en su propia sangre y drenaban su magia. Eso era muy específico, Myrddin las había creado para un mago oscuro muy talentoso que en su vejez se había vuelto loco y era un peligro para sí. Myrddin creo unos brazaletes de acero que drenaban su magia y lo convertían en un humano común y corriente.

Su magia oscura le había pasado factura y sin ella, podía pensar y continuó sus investigaciones, pero solo de forma teórica hasta que murió una década después. Myrddin quería mucho al mago y procuro conservar todas sus investigaciones.

Si esas cadenas tenían la composición de aquellos brazaletes, Zolo podía localizar al tal Albus.

Zolo busco con sus orejas hasta que encontró el particular sonido del metal "cristalizado" y empezó a saltar de sombra en sombra hasta encontrar una celda completamente blanca con una esfera de cristal que contenía la magia de su prisionero encadenado con cadenas embebidas en sangre muy oscura.

Un anciano de barba blanca que se parecía un poco a su Myrddin. El mago había sido golpeado y maldecido pero su alma estaba entera, aunque tumultuosa, el humano tenía mucha culpa y miedo, pero había una luz en su corazón que se parecía mucho a su humano favorito y al humano dramático y a su pequeño amo.

Este debía ser Albus. Zolo salió de las sombras. Albus Dumbledore observó como una parte de la sombra enfrente de su celda se fragmentaba, y el trozo de sombra que se desprendió parecía una especie de zorro.

El zorro se colocó frente a él y empezó a trabajar con su hocico, lamiendo y dejando que su "oscuridad" abriera las hebras de magia entrelazadas en las cadenas hasta convertirlas en "flujo", haciendo que la esfera devolviera la magia y energía que estaba drenando. La magia de Albus regresó a su cuerpo y ahora estaba intrigado sobre su inusual salvador. Jamás había oído de una criatura de sombras. Evidentemente oscura, pero, aun así, le estaba ayudando a un mago de la luz ¿Por qué?

Albus pronto se vio libre y con plenos poderes. La criatura de sombras se acercó a Albus y los ojos como carbones lo miraron como evaluándolo. Albus entonces sintió una conexión mental y pudo ver imágenes de Harry y Severus y su nietecito. Supo que el zorro de sombras era el nuevo familiar de su nieto.

Zolo le agarro la túnica a Albus y este último, asintió, dándole su confianza a la criatura.

Ambos desaparecieron en una niebla negra.

* * *

Era de noche cuando Zolo atravesó el velo de nuevo, esta vez llevando a Albus consigo y pronto estuvieron enfrente de la cabaña. Albus respiró profundo antes de abrir la puerta. Y lo que vio le calentó el corazón. Ashtar estaba riendo mientras Severus le hacía "avioncito" con la cuchara y Harry servía la cena. Ambos hombres se congelaron cuando sintieron la nueva presencia.

—¡Albus! —Severus apenas podía creer que era su mentor, y recordó su entrenamiento. Levantó su varita y apuntó con ella al recién llegado—¿Qué hice durante 10 años luego de que falleció Lily? —.

—Escribiste una carta de disculpa para ella cada noche, sin excepciones—.

—Bien, es Albus—Dijo Severus como quien da la hora, pero por dentro estaba radiante y cálido sabiendo que su amigo, mentor... padre, estaba a salvo y con ellos. Ahora, ¿¡Como demonios llego ahí sin un portal!? Era imposible que Albus hubiera atravesado por los medios "tradicionales" a ese espacio inter-dimensional—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —.

—Ah, eso es algo extraordinario. Ese amiguito que está jugando frotándose en las piernas de Harry me trajo—.

Tanto Harry como Severus voltearon a ver a Zolo quien se sentó al lado de Harry mientras vigilaba veladamente a Ashtar.

—¿Cómo lo lograste Zolo? ¿Cómo lo localizaste? —Harry estaba asombrado de que el familiar de su hijo pudiera atravesar las dimensiones como si nada, Albus se veía bien y evidentemente, aunque había golpes en su cuerpo, estaba entero. Zolo, sin inmutarse, bostezo y luego se enroscó, acostándose a los pies de Harry—Supongo que no me lo va a decir—.

—¿Té? —Propuso Albus.

Severus hizo pasar a Albus y todos juntos se sentaron a cenar y tomar algo de té. Ashtar dormía en una cunita móvil cerca de la mesa mientras Zolo se acercaba a él hasta llegar y acomodarse al lado del mueble. Albus observó todo con cuidado y la forma en que "Zolo" veía al niño.

—¿Albus? ¿Cómo lo hizo? —Pregunto Severus.

—Entro en una sombra, salió de una sombra. Creo que esta hecho de oscuridad—.

—¿Cómo en "magia oscura"? —Dijo Harry y Albus asintió—¿Entonces es peligroso? —Albus negó con la cabeza—Entonces no entiendo—.

—Harry, el familiar de tu hijo técnicamente no debería existir. Está hecho de las fibras que componen la oscuridad. Pude sentir una especie de terciopelo cuando entramos en la sombra. El me transformó en "oscuridad" para poder atravesar la dimensión y llegar aquí. Llegue sin daños a un viaje que técnicamente debía costar toda mi alma. Eso solo podría hacerlo un ser hecho del mismo material que las sombras. Oscuridad pura—.

—No estarás pensando en... —Empezó Severus—¿O sí Albus? —.

—Quizás no eran una leyenda Severus—.

—¿Podrían decirme de que están hablando? —.

—Harry, hay una leyenda acerca de Merlín, sobre su trabajo como alquimista—Empezó Severus—Se dice que hizo un experimento tal, que arrancó una chispa vital de cada elemento y este fue depositado en un ser vivo que se transformó en la chispa de cada elemento. Un animal hecho de agua, otro de fuego, otro de aire y otro de tierra. Sin embargo, dado que no hay luz sin oscuridad, y los elementos representaban a toda la luz, Merlín creo un animal más y arrancó una chispa de la misma oscuridad y la dotó de vida y forma—.

—¿Qué eran? —Harry estaba conectando rápidamente los puntos.

—Nadie lo sabe—Contestó Albus—Merlín jamás describió la forma, solo dijo que los dotó con disfraces para nuestro mundo porque la gente podría ser cruel con ellos, ya que no entenderían su naturaleza. Merlín los llamó "Sus hijos" y cuando él murió, sus hijos desaparecieron de nuestro mundo. Unas leyendas dicen que murieron con Merlín porque estaban atados a su vida, otros que Merlín los envió a un lugar donde pudieran ser libres. Creo que Zolo podría ser un "hijo de Merlín". El ser de sombras—.

—Entonces ¿Ashtar tiene como familiar a una creación de Merlín? Incluso mis hijos atraen problemas extraños e inusuales—Dijo Harry soltando su tenedor.

Zolo en ese momento, decidió "contarle" su versión a Harry y subiendo a la mesa, conecto sus ojos con los de Harry y dejó que sus recuerdos fluyeran hacia la mente del padre de su amo. Harry entendió los recuerdos y emociones de Zolo. Cuando acabó la "conversación", Harry dejó que Zolo agarrara la chuleta de la cena, directo de su plato y este bajo de la mesa para comérsela.

—¿Qué te dijo? ¿Estaba hablando contigo, no? —Pregunto, intrigado, Severus.

—Él me dijo que si eran "hijos de Myrddin". Myrddin los amaba y no estaba feliz cuando pensó en que ellos eran muy longevos y él no, que quedarían solos sin él para cuidarlos, así que los envió a él y sus hermanos, aquí, al espacio entre los espacios—.

—...Dijo también que sus hermanos están por llegar y que su hermana de fuego está sintiendo la magia de su nueva ama, o, mejor dicho, amas. Su hermano de hielo y aire ha elegido convertir a una de las niñas en su ama—.

—¿Niñas? ¿Cómo en más de uno? —.

—Dos niñas, Zolo dice que primero pensó que era un "eco" de su magia, pero luego vio que eran dos sombras de magia distinta. Dos niñas—.

Albus había soltado su trozo de chuleta y Zolo fue a dar cuenta de él. ¿Niñas?

—¿Estas...? ¿De nuevo? —.

Harry asintió—La poción me hizo permanentemente fértil—.

Los ojos de Albus Dumbledore se iluminaron. Niñas. ¡Niñas! Oh, Minerva y Molly iban a estar pletóricas de alegría y él ya se imaginaba comprando vestidos y muñecas y cunitas con telas vaporosas y tiaras y tantas cosas con las que echar a perder a sus nuevas nietas.

Severus conocía ese brillo en los ojos. Albus ya estaba haciendo planes de como "mimar en demasía" a sus futuras nietas.

—¿Crees que Zolo podría traer a tus canes y a Molly? Si Voldemort secuestro a Albus, podría intentarlo con ellos—Preguntó Severus, cambiando el tema de la conversación callada.

—Pienso que puede, pero ahorita está cansado. Mañana podemos enviar por ellos ¿Qué opina profesor Dumbledore? —.

—Llámame Albus, Harry. Después de todo, eres como mi yerno—Dijo Albus sonriéndole a ambos.

—Ya que tocas ese tema. Si mañana, Zolo trae a los canes y Molly ¿Te importaría oficiar nuestro enlace Albus? —.

Albus estaba aplaudiendo feliz y asintiendo, mientras Harry miraba a su futuro esposo con amor.

Definitivamente, Harry era afortunado y feliz. A pesar de la guerra.


	13. Adios a la red

**12.- Adiós a la red**

* * *

Los planes de traer a los demás miembros del grupo necesario para el portal estaban en curso. Toda esa mañana, los tres hombres estuvieron trazando la mejor forma de traer a los otros 3 y como generar menos conflictos con la Orden del Fénix. Necesitaban un líder o líderes de grupos al menos.

Albus sugirió darle a Minerva el control de Hogwarts, cosa que secundo Severus. Harry propuso a Ron y Hermione para estrategias de la Orden y a Moody y Shacklebolt para que repartieran las decisiones importantes de la Orden. Tanto Albus como Severus vieron sentido en las propuestas de Harry.

La otra cosa era que Albus iría con Zolo hasta Hogwarts y las guaridas de la Orden para organizar las cosas y explicarles a los otros 3 magos la situación y la solución que habían propuesto Harry y Severus sobre su futuro alojamiento. Una vez hecho esto, Albus fue tomado por Zolo de la túnica y se desapareció en medio de una voluta de humo negro. Severus estaba intrigado por la naturaleza de la Oscuridad de la que estaba hecho su inesperado aliado.

Albus reapareció en medio de su oficina y agradeció silenciosamente a su amigo de sombras quien se transformó en una especie de zorro negro.

—Veo que usaras tu disfraz. Eso es muy sensato—Le dijo Albus al pequeño ser quien asintió silenciosamente y empezó a seguir al mago que estaba saliendo de la oficina.

No tardo ni 10 minutos cuando se oyó un grito de sorpresa—¡Albus! —Minerva McGonagall iba caminando hacia su oficina cuando lo diviso en la lejanía, esas túnicas chillonas solo podían pertenecerle a una persona.

—Minerva ¿Cómo te encuentras? —.

—¿Qué cómo me encuentro? ¡Tú! Idiota gigantesco, ¿Cómo te atreves a darnos ese susto? ¿Cómo es que te dejaste capturar por Quién-Tú-Sabes? —Minerva le soltaba pregunta tras pregunta mientras lo punzaba con un dedo y soltaba lagrimas que se dividían entre el enojo y el sosiego. Su mejor amigo estaba bien.

—Ya, ya, Minnie—Dijo Albus abrazando a su amiga de años—Está bien, estoy bien. Si reúnes a los demás les explicare las cosas y podremos reorganizarnos—.

Minerva se separó de Albus y asintió, sabiendo que esta era una reunión extraordinaria de la Orden y del personal de Hogwarts también. Que Albus estuviera bien, no detenía la guerra. No fue sino hasta que se separó completamente de su amigo, que notó a la criatura peluda de color negro—¡Oh! ¿Tienes un nuevo amigo Albus? —.

—Oh sí, él es Zolo, es el familiar de mi nieto—.

—¿Tu niet...? ¿Viste a Harry? ¿A Severus? ¿Ellos te rescataron? —Albus levantó una mano para callarla suavemente.

—Todo a su tiempo Minerva. Reúne a los demás y les contare lo que sucedió—.

Minerva asintió y se fue hacia su oficina para hacer unas llamadas por flu mientras Albus iba a buscar algunas cosas a las habitaciones de Severus.

Cuando tuvo todo lo que buscaba empacado y reducido, se dirigió a la sala de los menesteres, donde hacían sus reuniones cuando necesitaban mucho espacio. Si no, ocupaban cualquiera de las casas seguras, aunque ninguna tan segura como lo fue en su momento Grimmauld Place.

Cuando llegó la Orden y el resto del profesorado, Albus procedió a explicarles lo mejor que pudo sobre lo que le pasó a manos de Voldemort y de cómo fue rescatado por la pequeña criatura a su lado, que cuando Albus explico su rescate, Zolo dejó su disfraz y todos lo observaron asombrados. Nunca habían visto algo como Zolo. El único que no jadeo fue Remus que desde que lo vio sintió la oscuridad dentro de él pero era diferente a lo que él creía que debía sentirse. Remus siempre sintió la oscuridad como una loza, un tipo de magia pesada y viscosa, pero la oscuridad dentro de la criatura era como una caricia de seda, terciopelo, olía a leche y flores nocturnas.

Por primera vez, Remus se preguntó si en realidad solo había sentido una versión distorsionada de la oscuridad y la oscuridad real era algo parecido al pequeño animal de sombras que estaba al lado de Albus, un mago casi por completo de luz quien parecía sentirse muy a gusto junto con la criatura oscura.

Fue hasta que mencionó a Zolo y Merlín juntos que Remus volteó de nuevo a Albus ¿Merlín? ¿Había escuchado bien?

—¿Entonces este zorrito es de verdad un hijo de Merlín? —Preguntó Molly jadeando al observar a la criatura restregarse contra ella. A Zolo le gustaba esta bruja, Olía como Myrddin cuando les cocinaba su comida, a amor.

—Creo que le gustas a Zolo, Molly—El zorrito, de nuevo con su disfraz, asintió al mago y siguió restregando su "pelaje" contra la bruja quien le empezó a rascar las orejas distraídamente—Contestando tu pregunta, sí, él es uno de los hijos de Merlín. Aparentemente, el lugar a donde enviamos a Harry y Severus era también a donde Merlín oculto a sus hijos. Zolo dijo que Merlín creo ese lugar para ellos—.

—Entonces, ¿Él es la criatura de la oscuridad? ¿Y sus hermanos están llegando hasta Harry sintiendo la magia de Ashtar? —Preguntó Sirius.

—No exactamente, Zolo eligió a Ashtar porque le recuerda a Merlín, pero sus hermanos están llegando por que sintieron a los otros bebés—Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en el recinto ¿No les había comentado del nuevo embarazo? Al parecer no.

—¿¡B-bebés!? —Tartamudeo Sirius.

—¡Bebés! —Jadeo Remus—Entonces estaba en lo correcto, Harry olía diferente ¿La poción? —Albus asintió—Así que nuestro cachorro ahora es fértil—Albus asintió de nuevo—¡Merlín bendito! —Remus se sentó, necesitaba algo firme donde sostenerse.

—Se que es mucho por procesar pero ellos no lo sabían, parece que se habían enterado el mismo día que Zolo me rescató. Se que van a amar a las gemelas—.

—¿¡Gemelas!? ¿Niñas? —Esas fueron Molly, Minerva, Poppy y Hermione, con un brillo en los ojos que Albus conocía de sobra. ¡Oh! Esas niñas iban a tener un montón de juguetes para echarlas a perder.

—¿No se los dije? Me disculpo. Si, Zolo "vio" a Harry y detecto dos sombras de magia. También sintió a sus hermanos y la elección de estos sobre las niñas, dos de ellos las han elegido como suyas, el ser de aire y el ser de fuego—.

—Definitivamente son hijas de Harry. Atrayendo problemas y aún no nacen—Dijo Sirius. Remus sacudió la cabeza como asentimiento.

—Entonces, dejando de lado que Harry y Severus serán padres por segunda vez, ¿Qué hacemos ahora? La diadema fue fundida con fuego maldito y técnicamente ya no queda nada más que matar a Quién-Ustedes-Saben—Pregunto Poppy, consciente de que este último paso era quizás el más peligroso de todos los que habían dado para acabar la guerra.

—Aún no sé cómo lo haremos pero si se esto, Hogwarts será un santuario para aquellos que lo pidan, necesitamos reforzar las barreras y usar todas las casas seguras para las familias de nuestros alumnos, incluso les daré mis propiedades—Minerva jadeo. Albus no había usado su casa desde hace años, la odiaba. Su hermana había muerto ahí al igual que su madre.

—¿Estás seguro? —Pregunto Minerva.

Albus asintió—Si, mi casa es tan segura como Hogwarts y Gringotts y es bastante grande. No es un hogar para mí, pero puede ser un refugio para otros, ella lo aprobaría—Minerva asintió, sabiendo lo que le estaba costando a su amigo esta decisión.

—...¡Oh! Una cosa más, Molly, Remus y Sirius, deben venir conmigo, estaremos más seguros con Harry y Severus, mientras estemos aquí, Voldemort buscara la manera de llegar a nosotros y debemos hacer público que estamos en una locación desconocida—.

Albus sabía que los tres irían con él, solo esperaba que no se desmayaran cuando supieran que Harry y Severus iban a casarse al día siguiente de su llegada.

* * *

Mientras Albus y los demás se preparaban para irse con Harry y Severus, estos dos se encontraban observando anonadados un brote de hierba. El hecho en sí no sería nada extraordinario si no fuera porque NADA crecía en ese mundo. El hecho sucedió luego de que sacaron a Ashtar a pasar un rato en el jardín de la cabaña, disfrutar un rato del raro sol que iluminaba y calentaba pero parecía una sombra del calor real. Todo en ese mundo estaba hecho por completo, es decir, jamás cambiaba, el agua corría, pero era siempre la misma agua, no tenía peces ni nuevas plantas, había frio y calor, pero eran como ecos de esas cosas, no había frutos, animales, nada de eso.

Por eso era extraño que hubiera un brote de hierba. No debería existir en ese mundo. Pero Ashtar había heredado la habilidad de Harry de ir contra todo pronóstico.

Severus estaba haciéndole caretas a su hijo mientras Harry se tendía en el pasto y disfrutaba un poco de tiempo con él mismo cuando la risa de su hijo resonó como miles de campañillas de viento y entonces sintió las chispas de magia de su hijo. Era una sensación curiosa, como cuando uno tiene cosquillas pero no le dan risa, sabe uno que están ahí pero no le afectan en realidad. Fue el silencio de Severus, lo que lo alertó.

Ahí, frente a Ashtar, estaba un brote de hierba que se extendía hacia arriba, buscando el calor del sol que no era tal.

Si eso no fuera suficiente, una brisa empezó a soplar en este mundo congelado. Ambos magos sabían que significaba pero tenían miedo de decirlo. No era malo per se, pero significaba que donde estaban no era exactamente un espacio entre dimensiones sino un mundo en estasis, un poderoso estasis capaz de congelar todo en un momento preciso del tiempo.

Myrddin había creado una dimensión entera para sus hijos y luego la congelo para que ellos vivieran más tiempo sin él.

* * *

Cuando por fin regreso Albus con Zolo y acompañado de Molly, Sirius y Remus, los cuatro supieron que algo había pasado por las caras de la pareja. Zolo no se inmuto, ya deberían haber averiguado lo que pasaba en este mundo. Él pequeño "Myrddin" debe haber roto parte de la red del antiguo Myrddin.

—Severus ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Es algo malo? —.

—No, no es malo, es solo...—Severus se detuvo, imposibilitado de continuar ya que él mismo no entendía como esto, este mundo, era posible.

—Ashtar hizo brotar una hierba—Dijo Harry sencillamente y Albus palideció. Eso no debería ser posible.

—¿Y? —Preguntó Sirius y Remus le dio un golpe. Era evidente que el animago no había puesto atención cuando Albus explicó sobre este espacio.

—Sirius—Empezó Albus—Estamos, o al menos eso parecía, en un espacio entre dos dimensiones. Según lo que dice Harry, no estamos en un lugar así ¿Estás diciendo que este mundo está vivo, Harry? —Harry asintió—Uhmm, solo se me ocurre que Merlín creo este espacio y luego lo "congelo" para que sus criaturas tuvieran el lugar por tiempo indeterminado—.

Harry invitó a su familia a pasar a la cabaña. Habían pasado todo ese rato, antes del descanso en el jardín, haciendo nuevas habitaciones para sus familiares. Se sintió bien usar tanta magia luego de unos meses donde no usaron las varitas tan a menudo.

Les mostraron sus habitaciones al grupo y luego se fueron a la sala para explicar lo que sucedió con el brote. De todo lo que habían estado hablando Harry y Severus antes, llegaron a la conclusión de que todo ese mundo estaba bajo un hechizo de estasis.

Eso solo demostraba el poder que había poseído en su tiempo Merlín.

Albus prometió que investigaría al día siguiente (en la mañana, antes del enlace) y vería si había manera de romper el hechizo de estasis o siquiera si era algo que debería hacerse, no sabían en qué estado estaba originalmente ese mundo.

* * *

—¿Qué ustedes qué? —Esa era Molly Weasley enterándose de que iban a asistir al enlace de Harry y Severus—¿Estás seguro Harry querido? —Harry frunció el ceño.

—Estoy seguro señora Weasley, amo a Severus y quiero que Ashtar crezca en un hogar bien establecido—.

—Pero cariño, ¿No estarás haciendo esto solo por el bebé? —Insistía Molly.

Ahora Severus frunció el ceño.

—Señora Weasley—Dijo Harry agarrando sus manos mientras Severus cargaba a Ashtar—Nuestro hijo no fue planeado, pero no por eso es menos amado. Creo que mucho antes de lo que sucedió, ya sentía algo por Severus y ese sentimiento creció poco a poco, ambos nos declaramos nuestro amor y fue meses antes de que naciera Ashtar. Si solo fuera darle un hogar a Ashtar, eso podemos hacerlo sin estar casados, pero quiero poder decirle a Severus, mi esposo. Solo esperábamos a que pudiéramos salir, para compartir el momento con ustedes, pero ahora están aquí ¿Para qué esperar? —.

Molly suspiró—Si estás seguro cariño, estaré honrada de asistir a tu boda—.

—Gracias—.

Sirius y Remus también aceptaron, aunque a regañadientes, sabían lo tercos que eran ambos hombres, si ellos habían decidido estar juntos, era poco, mejor dicho nada, lo que podían hacer para disuadirlo. Albus estaba exultante, ese enlace iba a resolver el pequeño problema de la red tejida por Merlín en ese mundo, un detallito que averiguo al dejar fluctuar su magia libremente en ese mundo.

Albus y Molly habían arreglado un pequeño altar en el jardín ya cerca del atardecer, como habían podido, pusieron un cáliz con una poción de color vino, una daga de plata y los dos testigos, que serían Remus y Sirius, así como el oficiante y el asistente, que serían Albus y Molly, rodearon a Harry y Severus, quienes llevaban cargando a Ashtar que se había despertado.

—Severus Snape—Empezó Albus, tomando la daga de plata—¿Prometes cuidar, amar y proteger con tu vida y tu magia a Harry Potter y los hijos de su unión? —La pregunta era solo un trámite, Albus, Severus y todos los presentes lo sabían, Severus daría su último aliento por proteger a los que amaba.

—Lo hago—Albus corto la palma de Severus y dejo caer algo de sangre en el cáliz, la poción burbujeo un poco y luego volvió a calmarse. Fue el turno de Harry.

—Harry Potter ¿Prometes cuidar, amar y proteger con tu vida y tu magia a Severus Snape y los hijos de su unión? —.

—Lo hago—Albus corto la palma de Harry y dejo caer su sangre en el cáliz, cuando la poción dejo de burbujear, les dijo a ambos hombres que bebieran la poción.

—Ahora, ambos han sellado su promesa y es momento de dejar que la magia bendiga su unión—Albus junto las palmas de ambos hombres dejando que los cortes hechos se superpusieran, mezclando su sangre—De ahora en adelante, no son más magos solitarios, son una familia, son el apoyo del otro, la protección del otro y de su descendencia—En este punto Ashtar dio unas risitas—Que la magia los bendiga—.

Un halo de luz plateada rodeo las manos de ambos hombres y desapareció dejando un tatuaje en sus muñecas con un diseño intricando entre un rayo y una serpiente entremezclándose. Ambos hombres sonrieron mientras veían como sus aparecían anillos de matrimonio en sus manos, grabados con sus nombres.

—¿Estamos casados? —Preguntó Harry.

—Sí, Harry, estamos casados—Dijo Severus con unas sonrisa y deposito un suave beso en los labios de su, ahora, esposo. Más que eso habría hecho rabiar a sus "padres/padrinos/tíos putativos" pero en la noche iba a colocar hechizos de silencio nivel espía.

Ashtar observo el intercambio amoroso entre sus padres y empezó a aplaudir con sus manitas y reír, la magia del enlace aún estaba en el aire y se mezcló con la magia pura y libre de Ashtar y Albus supo que la red que Merlín tejió alrededor de ese mundo se había quebrado, cuando escucho un sonido particular... el viento estaba soplando.

Eso saco a los asistentes al enlace de su nube.

—¿Eso es... viento? —Sirius no estaba seguro sobre si eso era posible ya que aunque escucho la conversación la noche anterior, no entendía bien como podía ponerse en estasis todo un mundo.

Remus por otro lado, supo que Albus había esperado que sucediera eso con la magia fluctuante del enlace, dos poderosos magos intercambiando su magia sumada la magia de su hijo que resultaba ser más poderoso que cualquiera de ellos. Si había entendido la conversación de la noche anterior, solo quedaba suponer que Merlín había tejido no uno sino varios hechizos de estasis uno pegado y enredado al otro, todo para garantizar que el tiempo no tocara este mundo, pero eso no ayudaba a largo plazo, porque el calor, el frio y la vida no podían fluir.

—Lo es Sirius, lo es. Siempre me sorprendo con Harry y Severus, supongo que Ashtar no será la excepción. Ahora, dado que al parecer el hechizo de estasis de Merlín ha sido revocado de este mundo, deberíamos celebrar el enlace de mis muchachos y el hecho de que podemos cultivar por fin en esta dimensión—Albus entró a la casa y dejó que los demás lo siguieran cuando estuvieran listos.

Harry Severus fueron los primeros en ir hacia la cabaña. Sinceramente, dado todo lo que habían pasado, todo lo que Harry y él enfrentaron desde hace años, lo que vieron con el Lord, lo que vieron hacer a su hijo el día anterior, que su enlace y la magia de su hijo pudieran quitar un hechizo de Merlín era apenas algo por lo que preocuparse. Además, era hora de que Ashtar tomara una merienda y su siesta, así que entraron mientras Molly recogía el altar y dejaba a solas a Sirius y Remus quienes no estaban seguros de que había pasado.

Cuando entraron, la escena era la estampa familiar que cualquiera podría imaginar, excepto que solo había tres personas relacionadas por sangre y matrimonio en esa habitación. Albus estaba alimentando a Ashtar quien le sonreía a su "abuelo" y cuando Albus le hacía caretas al niño, este le decía "belo". Para Albus, ese simple "abuelo" mal pronunciado valía todo el oro de Gringotts. Molly estaba sirviendo algo de vino para los adultos en la mesa, la cual estaba preparada con un festín digno del estómago de Ronald Weasley.

Harry y Severus estaban sentados juntos y Harry recargaba su cabeza en el cuello de Severus quién acariciaba el cabello de su esposo y le daba suaves besos a la frente de Harry. Una feliz pareja, un abuelo mimoso, un nieto adorable y una madre feliz de ver a su "hijo" felizmente casado. Solo faltaban los tíos que "corromperían" al pequeño cuando fuera tiempo. Así que ambos hombres se sentaron a la mesa y decidieron que ya habría tiempo para dudas, ese día debían celebrar. Voldemort, el mundo y sus misterios seguirían ahí el día de mañana.


	14. La prisión perfecta

**13.- La prisión perfecta**

* * *

Cualquier mago o bruja pensaría que luego de eliminar los "pedazos de alma" de Voldemort, el simple hecho de liberarlo de la carga de su vida mortal era algo sencillo, pero no era así para Harry. Para empezar, la simple idea de matar le era desagradable y repulsiva, luego estaba el asunto de que matar a Voldemort no iba a solucionar los problemas de fondo del mundo mágico.

Si, Voldemort era un cáncer, debía ser extirpado y removido, pero no era la única enfermedad del mundo mágico, y luego de saber lo que Sirius sufrió en Azkaban y conocer de cerca a los Dementores, Harry estaba convencido de que Azkaban no era una solución a largo plazo para los Mortífagos y cualquier otro mago malvado que se presentará.

Harry, luego de "ver" las memorias de Zolo, empezó un lento y seguro aprendizaje de las artes oscuras, lo que se consideraba oscuro era simplemente magia salvaje, originada desde los deseos y sentimientos negativos y las pasiones. Magia adictiva y peligrosa, pero muy fuerte.

Zolo le mostró los experimentos de Merlín, a sus conocidos, los tratados de artes oscuras y los magos que sucumbieron pero también aquellos que tuvieron éxito en esa clase particular de magia.

Todas esas memorias le dieron a Harry una nueva comprensión de lo que significaba en realidad un mago oscuro, dándole la epifanía lógica de que no todo mago oscuro era un Voldemort o Grindelwald en potencia. Albus le habló también de su época con Grindelwald, con la esperanza de que su propia experiencia le diera a Harry ideas sobre el final que debería tener Voldemort. Albus confiaba en que la solución sería algo acorde a la naturaleza de Harry, así como la decisión de él de dejar vivo a Grindelwald.

Mientras Harry y Albus pensaban que hacer con Voldemort, Severus se dedicó a investigar con Lupin la red de hechizos que rodeaban el mundo creado por Merlín para sus criaturas, mientras Sirius y Molly dividían su tiempo ayudando a Harry a cuidar a Ashtar, cocinar y plantar algunos vegetales, así como instalar algunos corrales para gallinas y cerdos y una vaca. Molly planeaba tener una especie de mini-granja, por si tenían que quedarse ahí más tiempo o si alguien de la Orden requería un lugar donde guarecerse de forma más segura que donde estaban las casas seguras de la Orden.

Severus pudo localizar la cantidad enorme de hechizos para mantener temperaturas estables en todo ese mundo que entrelazo Merlín junto con toda una red de otros hechizos. Todo ese mundo fue creado directamente de la magia de Merlín, y Zolo decía que Ashtar era tan o más poderoso que Merlín. Severus sabía que su hijo era especial, pero saber que Merlín creo un mundo y luego lo colocó en estasis, le daba una idea muy buena del poder crudo que tenía su propio hijo.

Ashtar había pasado su primer cumpleaños con su familia, incluyendo a su abuelo y sus "tíos". Harry estaba feliz de ver a una parte de su gente a salvo y las niñas estaban desarrollándose muy bien. Zolo había traído a Poppy unos días después del arribo de Sirius, Remus y Molly, y ella realizó sus escaneos, diciendo que las bebés estaban muy bien. Harry tenía ya 4 meses de embarazo y se observaba una suave curva en su vientre. Severus suspiraba cuando veía a Harry observar su vientre, el brillo que desprendía y su sonrisa, lo hacían caer aún más enamorado de lo que ya estaba por su esposo.

En general, la guerra había llegado a un impase, los mortífagos atacaban y los aurores y la Orden respondían las llamadas de ayuda y combatían a los mortífagos, pero sin una forma de llegar a Harry, Voldemort estaba sin un objetivo. Al menos un objetivo claro, porque sin Harry y Albus, si decidía conquistar por completo el mundo mágico podía, pero eso colocaría a Ashtar y las bebés en peligro. Conociendo a Voldemort como lo hacían, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que hiciera algo que los obligaría a regresar a su mundo y necesitaban un plan preciso para proceder.

* * *

—¿Profesor? —Pregunto Harry a Albus un día que estaban dándole de comer a Ashtar mientras Severus estaba haciendo las pociones del stock de su improvisada "enfermería" en una de las habitaciones creadas a últimas fechas.

—Pensé que ya habíamos pasado de los formalismos Harry—.

—Lo siento, fueron muchos años de llamarte profesor, Albus—.

—No hay problema ¿Qué necesitabas preguntarme? —.

Harry suspiró, era una pregunta personal y lo sabía—¿Por qué no mataste a Grindelwald? Quiero decir, comprendo que sintieras algo por él y el sentimiento de culpa por lo que paso con Arianna, pero... ¿No hubiera sido más sencillo matarlo que enviarlo a prisión? —.

Albus suspiró, él mismo se preguntaba eso a veces, pero cuando pensaba en Gellert muerto, su corazón se paraba, y no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de su amor frustrado, hace años que había dejado de amarlo.

—Harry, ¿Alguna vez has matado algo? No un humano, sino algo como un pajarito al que abrazaste de más o un perro al darle un hueso y que se le atorara? —.

Harry pensó y negó con la cabeza—No que yo recuerde—.

—Es algo común que un niño mate animales sin saberlo, un niño que pisa un hormiguero, un gato al abrazarlo del cuello, pajaritos... piensa en una mascota y la posibilidad de que el niño la mate es directa a su desconocimiento de su propia fuerza. Un niño, cuando mata sin intención, aun así, se siente miserable por haber arrebatado una vida, es algo que no puedes evitar si tienes tus emociones en el lugar correcto—.

—...Como adulto, esas emociones prevalecen, no quieres ser quien apague la luz de sus ojos, no lo quieres. Si matas por accidente o defendiéndote a ti mismo o a alguien más, de alguna forma atenúa esa culpa. Gellert y yo tuvimos un duelo, eso significaba que podía haberlo matado si hubiera querido, pero, no estaba defendiéndome a mí mismo, ya que yo mismo propuse el duelo, no estaba en una situación de proteger a alguien del peligro inmediato y además, la muerte sonaba demasiado fácil para los crímenes de Gellert—.

Harry lo pensó un segundo y dijo lo que estaba sintiendo—No quiero matar a Voldemort, simplemente la idea de matarlo me revuelve el estómago. Se que sería lo más simple y rápido y aunque me hace sentir enfermo, pienso que la muerte es mucha misericordia para él. No quiero manchar mi alma con su muerte aunque sea una que sea necesaria—.

Albus asintió, pensando en que Harry, por mucho que quisiera librar al mundo mágico de Voldemort, jamás podría lanzar un Avada, no a menos que alguien amado estuviera en peligro y definitivamente no pensaban poner en peligro a nadie, bueno, más peligro del que ya corrían siendo simplemente amigos de Harry y/o miembros de la Orden, Severus, los niños y la familia extendida de Harry ya estaban en peligro por ser simplemente la gente que Harry amaba más.

—...¿Por qué lo pusiste en Nurmengard? Digo, Azkaban parece más acorde a los crímenes de Grindelwald, ya sabes, Dementores y todo eso...—Albus rió un poco. Esa pregunta era más fácil de contestar.

—Gellert mismo la creo, pero con el fin de poner ahí a todo aquel que se le opusiera, como una forma de mostrar que él tenía poder sobre ellos y su destino. Cuando lo derrote, la prisión ya tenía todo para confinarlo, su celda tenía hechizos hechos expresamente con su firma mágica, no había manera de que pudiera usar su magia para liberarse porque solo bloqueaba su poder, viviría como un muggle prisionero hasta su último aliento. Justo lo que él más odiaba—.

—Suena un poco...poético—Harry se detuvo un momento de pasear a Ashtar, su hijo acababa de comer y estaba sacándole los gases mientras continuaba su conversación con Albus. Una idea se le había ocurrido—¿Se puede hacer lo mismo con Voldemort? ¿Convertirlo en un muggle? —.

Albus suspiró—Aunque es posible, eso no elimina el peligro que representa en realidad Harry. Hitler era solo un muggle y llevo su mundo al límite, si hubiera ganado, nuestro mundo hubiera sido el siguiente ¿Crees que Voldemort no se alzaría en el poder pero en el mundo muggle? ¿No buscaría azuzar a los muggles contra nosotros para liquidarnos? —.

—Lo haría, por eso lo enviaremos a una prisión, una de la que no podrá salir. A él y todos sus seguidores—.

—Azkaban no es opción ni Nurmengard—.

—No, no. El lugar es ideal, no tiene humanos—.

Albus abrió los ojos en comprensión. La prisión ya estaba lista, solo requería unos toques y sería el lugar ideal para enviar a Voldemort y sus mortífagos, ahora solo necesitaban una manera de enviarlo a ella sin sus poderes y los mortífagos podrían ser capturados y enjuiciados sin su líder.

Harry empezó a mecer a Ashtar y el bebé bostezo arrellanándose contra su padre quien empezó a dirigir sus pasos a la cuna en su habitación, acostó a su hijo y lo arropo con afecto. Si todo funcionaba como esperaba, Ashtar podría crecer en su propio mundo sin la amenaza de Voldemort sobre su cabeza.

* * *

Molly, Sirius, Remus y Severus escuchaban la conclusión a la que habían llegado los dos magos. La solución que proponían era por mucho, arriesgada.

—¿Están seguros de esto? —Pregunto Sirius, quien pensaba que lo mejor que podían hacer era convertir en polvo a Voldemort—Creo que sería mejor matar a Quién-Ustedes-Saben—.

—¿Has matado alguna vez pulgoso? —Pregunto Severus, quién si llevaba en su alma, el peso de haber arrancado una vida, aunque hubiera sido una vida maligna—No es tan fácil ver una vida apagarse—Sirius trago en seco. No había pensado en las consecuencias de algo así.

Remus entendía la renuencia de Harry a matar, pero pensaba igual que Sirius sobre Voldemort, muerto él, se acababa el problema. Harry casi podía ver sus pensamientos. Molly solo veía la discusión desde su taza de té. La simple idea de tomar una vida era inconcebible, aunque fuera una tan maligna como la de Voldemort, a menos que alguien amenazara a sus hijos o esposo directamente, no se veía a si misma matando.

—¿Si Quién-Tu-Sabes amenazara a Severus o Ashtar, lo matarías? —Soltó Molly, Harry asintió.

—Sin dudarlo, pero mientras pueda evitarlo...lo hare—.

—Harry ¿Muerto no resolvería el problema? —.

—Grindelwald dejo de ser un problema cuando Albus lo confino en Nurmengard—.

—Pero Nurmengard está hecha para contenerlo, tendríamos que crear una cárcel que confinara exclusivamente a Voldemort—Remus era otro de los pocos que pronunciaban el nombre de Voldemort sin temor.

—Es que ya tenemos la cárcel perfecta, no solo para Voldemort, sino para cualquier mago oscuro que surja en el futuro—Harry pensó que cuando conectaran los puntos verían las cosas claras como él y Albus.

Severus fue el primero en conectar los puntos y entendió que esta cárcel era incluso mejor que Azkaban, ya que no necesitarían a los Dementores para confinar a los presos, e incluso, ofrecería un trato más "humano" para estos peligros potenciales que eran los mortífagos y los magos oscuros del futuro que aún no existían.

—¿Qué hechizos necesitarías? —Preguntó sencillamente Severus, haciendo sonreír a Albus y Harry mientras los otros tres fruncían el ceño sin comprender.

—¿De qué están hablando? ¿Dónde está esta cárcel? —Preguntó Sirius. Remus empezó a entender cuando observo los rostros de los tres magos conspiradores.

—¿Funcionara? Quiero decir, es fácil entrar...—Severus lo paró en seco.

—No tan fácil para alguien que no sea Zolo, se requirió la firma mágica y la sangre de cuatro magos para acceder a ella, y se puede salir de ella, pero podríamos revertir ese hechizo y luego pedirle a Zolo que nos regrese a nuestro mundo—.

Sirius y Molly finalmente entendieron a qué se referían.

—Estás hablando de confinar al Sin Nariz ¿A esta dimensión? —Preguntó Sirius.

—No solo a él, a todos sus seguidores y a los futuros señores oscuros, e incluso poner ahí a Grindelwald. Enviarlos a todos aquí—.

—Pero su magia...—Harry fue quien interrumpió ahora.

—Hay una forma de convertirlos en squibs, vivirían como muggles, pero lejos de ellos. Albus me ilustró sobre qué otra clase de poder podrían ejercer, aquí no tendrían acceso a libros o magia, pero tendrían tierra fértil y animales que comer. Algunos querrán gobernar a los otros, pero otros se verán forzados a cooperar entre ellos y aprenderían un par de cosas sobre cómo se las arreglan los muggles y algo de humildad—.

—Pero...—Molly interrumpió.

—Sirius, silencio—Molly no solía hablar así, tan calmadamente, a menos que fuera algo muy importante—¿Pueden revertir el hechizo de salida? —Harry y Albus asintieron—Entonces si Severus une su magia a la de ustedes, no habría un solo mago, excepto el mismo Ashtar que pudiera romper ese encantamiento ¿No es así? —una vez más, Harry y Albus asintieron—¿Cómo los enviarían aquí? —.

—Los necesitamos a todos en un mismo lugar, luego debemos inmovilizarlos de alguna forma y finalmente despojarlos de su magia. Luego podremos enjuiciarlos a cada uno y decidir si actuaron por decisión propia o coerción—.

—¿¡Coerción!? ¡Eso no existe en los mortífagos! —Dijo Sirius. Severus frunció el ceño, enojado.

—Aunque te sorprenda saco de pulgas, hay varios que actúan por coerción, aunque se unieran a los mortífagos por voluntad propia en un principio—.

—No estoy hablando de ti Snape, tú eres un caso diferente, aún te odio pero conocí el afecto que tenías por Lily y veo el amor que tienes por mi ahijado y el pequeño—Contestó Sirius.

—¿Y qué me dices de Lucius? —Dijo Harry dispuesto a defender el punto de su esposo.

—¿Qué hay con el rubio "sangre pura es lo mejor"? —Insistió Sirius. Harry miró a Severus y este asintió, dándole permiso de contar, lo que él le dijo como una confesión.

—Lucius Malfoy quiso salirse de los mortífagos, desde antes de que cayera Voldemort, cuando nació Draco, él y Narcissa estaban preparándose para huir, pero entonces Voldemort desapareció y ellos pudieron permanecer en Inglaterra—.

—Pero ¿Y el Segundo Año? ¿El basilisco y la cámara? —Insistió Sirius.

—Lucius no sabía que era el diario, si no, jamás lo habría usado de la forma tan idiota que lo hizo. Su intención era dañar a Arthur, su reputación y eso. Pero independientemente de lo que opines de Lucius, el asunto es que él quiso irse. Permanece con el señor oscuro porque este ha amenazado con matar a su familia, y Bellatrix, aunque sea hermana de Narcissa, es capaz de torturar a su propia sangre—.

Sirius sintió escalofríos, sabía que su prima estaba más loca de lo que todos pensaban, y no dudaba ni un poco de las palabras de Severus.

—De acuerdo, supongamos que además de Lucius, existen otros casos con "atenuantes", aun así, la pregunta perdura, ¿Cómo los reunimos a todos? —.

Pensaron por un largo rato y Molly se asustó de sí misma cuando llego a una conclusión alarmante, sobre cómo tenderle una trampa a Voldemort.

—Tenemos un espía en nuestras filas ¿Como no lo vi antes? Esa es la forma de tenderle una trampa—.

—¿De qué estás hablando querida? —Preguntó Albus, quien sospechaba de alguien en particular.

—¿Cómo se enteró Quién-Ustedes-Saben de qué nos necesitaba para el portal? Debió ser alguien de la orden, alguien que sabía de nuestros planes y alguien que no creamos capaz—.

—¿Y de qué nos sirve saber que hay un espía? —Sirius recibió un zape de parte de Remus por esa declaración.

—Eres un inútil perro callejero, si el señor oscuro se enteró de ustedes por un espía, podemos usar ese conocimiento para atraerlo, pero necesitamos una carnada muy jugosa para que venga a nosotros con todo su séquito—Molly suspiró, sabiendo que Severus había llegado a la misma conclusión que ella.

—Tenemos que volver—Dijo Harry con firmeza.

—No, eso no. No vamos a ponerlos en peligro a ustedes ni a los niños—Replicó Sirius seguido de Molly.

—Tenemos qué, no podemos seguir aquí. No es como si cayéramos en una trampa de él, esta vez sería "nuestra" trampa, podemos controlar el peligro, o al menos minimizarlo—.

—Entonces tu plan es que regresemos todos a nuestra dimensión ¿Correcto? —Harry asintió—¿Dónde planeas sitiarlos? —.

—Hogwarts, estamos a unos meses de que acabe el ciclo escolar. Para entonces podríamos tejer suficientes hechizos en el castillo para contenerlos y para darle tiempo al espía de informar que estamos de vuelta—.

—Bien, eso suena a un plan, y que haremos durante estos meses que no podemos usar el castillo—Preguntó Remus.

—Lo que hemos estado haciendo, tejer hechizos, plantar vegetales, hacer corrales. Debería haber suficiente material para que los "prisioneros" no empiecen de cero y tengan algo por lo cual pelearse y agruparse—Harry sabía que teniendo algunas "granjas" funcionales, los mortífagos sin poderes se pelearían por conseguirlas o se asociarían, cualquiera de las dos opciones serviría para sus propósitos de enseñarles dos que tres cosas sobre los muggles.

El resto de la noche transcurrió entre los planes de construcción y los hechizos de contención que necesitaban reforzar o tejer en ese mundo antes de volver al suyo.

* * *

Luego de esa noche, todos trabajaron en distintas locaciones de ese mundo. Harry llevaba ya cinco meses de su embarazo y estaba feliz recogiendo las primeras fresas crecidas sin el encanto de estasis cuando los vio. Los hermanos de Zolo habían llegado, al menos, dos de ellos.

Había una especie de zorro, de color rojo intenso, con una especie de fénix azul volando a su alrededor. Ambas criaturas lo miraron con interés y se acercaron a él, olfateándolo y analizándolo en detalle. Harry se quedó quieto mientras las criaturas realizaban su examen. Al parecer, salió victorioso, ya que las criaturas se le acercaron, el zorro que de cerca, vio que era fuego puro y el fénix que estaba hecho de hielo lo tocaron sin hacerle daño.

Zolo salió de la cabaña y se acercó corriendo a Harry y notó a sus hermanos, Zolo les dio la bienvenida y les presento al "humano dramático". Fire (su hermana de fuego) le dijo que podía oler a su ama dentro del humano, ella era perfecta. Su hermano Aer (Merlín no era muy bueno con los nombres, así que simplemente lo bautizó como "aire" en Gaélico) también le dijo que la otra humana dentro del humano "dramático" era perfecta para él. Estaban felices de haber llegado a sus amos y estaban seguros de que este humano les daría amos a sus otros hermanos.

Zolo asintió silenciosamente, por la frecuencia con que sus humanos grandes copulaban, no tardarían mucho en darles amos a sus otros dos hermanos. Zolo les explico brevemente su problema de sus humanos con el otro humano oscuro. Fire y Aer asintieron cuando Zolo les pidió ayuda para proteger a sus humanos y ayudarlos a confinar al otro humano oscuro.

Los tres hijos de Myrddin soltaron una especie de aullido, llamando a sus otros dos hermanos a apurar su paso. Si el plan del humano dramático tenía éxito, volverían a su mundo y podrían dejar atrás este, aunque desde que llegaron estos humanos, parecía haber despertado a la vida el congelado mundo creado por su Myrddin.

Harry veía todo el intercambio entre sorprendido y feliz, aunque no entendiera nada de lo que ellos estaban "hablando", seguro de que al menos sus hijos tendrían guardianes poderosos.


	15. Miedo

**14.- Miedo**

* * *

—Harry, es por tu bien—Severus estaba tratando de convencer a Harry de tomarse la poción sedante.

—¡No voy a ser sedado! —Harry quería estar lúcido para ver a sus hijas, aunque significara estar en dolor.

—Señor Potter, la medibruja aquí soy yo, y mis órdenes son que hay que sedarte, Ashtar fue fácil en comparación, esta vez son dos—.

—¡Me niego! —.

—Suficiente, Severus, has algo con tu marido—.

Era mediados de mayo y las niñas estaban por nacer. Molly estaba en la cocina haciendo té y poniendo a hervir agua y sacando toallas limpias y poniéndolas cerca para cuando Poppy las requiriera. Albus estaba sonriendo mientras tejía unas lindas mantitas de colores pastel para sus nietas (ya llevaba juegos de cama completos y juegos de ropita enteros con diseños de hadas) mientras Sirius y Remus caminaban en círculos como perros aplanando su cama.

Severus hizo algo que jamás pensó tener que hacer, pero no había manera más que el estilo muggle de darle el sedante, y eso sería imposible con la magia a disposición de Harry, así que rogó por ser perdonado y "apagó" la magia de Harry antes de forzar la poción por su garganta. La mirada de traición que le dio su esposo le dolió, pero sería peor perderlo por un error al hacer la cesárea.

La poción empezó a actuar rápido y Harry cayó dormido en segundos, Poppy empezó a trabajar diligentemente mientras Severus "activaba" la magia de Harry. Necesitarían toda la magia de Harry para hacer que sus heridas cerraran fácil. Poppy lanzó un grito hacia Molly quien llego con las toallas, el agua caliente y su varita, dispuesta a ayudar mientras Severus ayudaba a drenar el líquido cuando Poppy llegó a la placenta.

Fueron cerca de dos horas, pero una cansada Poppy, estaba pasándole a Molly a sus "nietas" para ser limpiadas y a Severus le iba dando indicaciones para que la ayudara a cerrar las incisiones hechas a Harry.

Zolo, Fire y Aer estaban fuera de la casa, esperando. Los humanos no sabían cómo funcionaría la magia de ellos respecto a la de Poppy o Harry en un estado tan difícil como era el parto, así que se decidió dejarlos afuera hasta que todo el proceso terminará.

Durante todos los meses previos, Albus y Harry estuvieron planeando y dando instrucciones a la Orden. Las "granjas", que eran bastante pocas pero funcionales, estaban repartidas por todo ese mundo, así que solo estaban esperando el fin de cursos.

Hasta ahora, por las cartas que recibían de la Orden, Hogwarts seguía siendo el bastión esperado y más luego de haber reforzado las barreras, pero aun así, era evidente que había un traidor en sus filas, pero no podían saber quién era.

Albus tenía sospechas de alguien que todos consideraban insignificante y eso le daba poder, aunque todos parecían creer lo contrario. Le entristecía pensar que era otra vez la escena de Pettigrew, alguien dejado de lado, alguien deseoso de pertenecer y ser importante para alguien, la persona perfecta para ser corrompida por Voldemort y en general, cualquier mago oscuro.

El llanto de las bebés, saco a Albus de su ensimismamiento y sus pensamientos oscuros. Se acercó a ver a las niñas y quedó maravillado, ambas tenían matas de cabello negro y los ojos gris azulado de los bebés, pero había una chispa de verde en los ojos de una y otra chispa de negro en la otra.

—Esta preciosidad—Dijo Molly elevando un poco a la niña de ojos con la chispa de negro—Es Saoirse, y esta otra—Dijo elevando a la niña de ojos con la chispa de verde—Es Lorelei. Harry está bien pero se puso algo "difícil"—Sirius bufo al igual que Remus. Sabían que su ahijado no iba a dejarse sedar y temían por la reacción de Harry con Severus. Sabían que si alguien era capaz de sedarlo era él y no querían estar en sus zapatos cuando Harry despertara.

Albus fue a abrir la puerta y dejo que los otros "niños" entrarán. Zolo se aposentó cerca de su humano que estaba siendo cargado por los que olían a perro mojado, uno más que el otro, mientras Fire y Aer se acercaban a sus humanas. Fire observó a la niña que tendría ojos como ópalos, segura de que esa era su nueva ama, un espíritu indomable, listo a quemarse de ser necesario, su humana perfecta. Aer sintió el espíritu y magia de la niña que tendría los ojos verdes, tal necesidad de libertad y exploración, tal talento que se veía venir sobre su elemento, una niña con voz de ángel capaz de invocar tormentas con su solo deseo, era su humana perfecta.

Albus observó cómo las criaturas habían elegido a sus amas y sabía, dentro de sí, que Harry iba a terminar perdonando a Severus y seguramente, en unos meses, estarían dando la noticia de que habría otro u otros niños en su familia. Pensaba que quizás debía ayudarlos a calmar su futuro pleito... pero ambos necesitaban algo de drama. Eran demasiado dulces como para no tener una que otra pelea que les ayudará a compenetrarse mejor.

Poppy y Severus salieron del cuarto, ambos cansados, despeinados y viéndose peor que nunca. Severus sacó dos viales de poción pimentónica y le tendió uno a Poppy quien lo tomó inmediatamente sin chistar. Severus, una vez que pudo sostenerse a sí mismo sin problemas, fue hasta Molly y tomó a sus hijas, sintiendo el agradable calor que irradiaba desde su corazón hacia todo su cuerpo.

Sus hijas, perfectas desde su cabellito de pelusa hasta sus deditos, y su hermano que estaba viendo a sus hermanas desde los brazos del saco de pulgas. Acercó a las niñas a su hermano.

—Ashtar, estas son tus hermanas, Saoirse—Dijo señalando con la cara a la niña de su derecha—Y Lorelei—indicó a la izquierda.

—¡Hemanas! —El pequeño cada vez articulaba mejor sus palabras y estaba feliz de tener hermanas. Severus le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo y repartió otro par en las frentes de sus hijas quienes fruncieron el ceño, exactamente igual que Harry.

Pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad rodaron traicioneras de sus ojos, asombrando a los presentes, incluso a Sirius. Severus, el mortífago que una vez creyó en las palabras de Voldemort, el mortífago que se convirtió luego en espía, que creía tener pecados innombrables que expiar, era feliz, más que nadie. Estaba casado con el hombre que amaba (aunque lo fuera a dejar en el sillón un mes, seguro) y tenía a tres hermosos niños.

Ya no importaba nada más que eso, su familia.

Se prometió a sí mismo que lo primero que harían cuando regresaran a su mundo y estuvieran a salvo de Voldemort y compañía, sería ir a registrar a los niños con el apellido que ahora ostentaban ambos, Potter-Snape. Harry así se lo había pedido, quería que el mundo supiera que sus hijos eran de ambos, que ellos se amaban y que eran una familia.

Habían hecho un cuarto para los niños y habían movido ahí la cuna (que ahora parecía más una cama) de Ashtar y ahora había ahí dos cunitas para las pequeñas. Ahí llevaron a los pequeños y aunque Ashtar se resistió, luego de una botella de leche y una canción de cuna de su padre, Ashtar se durmió abrazando a su zorro de peluche mientras los niños de Myrddin buscaban su lugar al lado de sus pequeños amos.

Había sido una noche larga y Severus estaba rendido. Además, tendría que lidiar con Harry al día siguiente.

* * *

—¡TE VAS PARA EL SOFÁ! ¡APAGASTE MI MAGIA! —Severus estaba recibiendo algo parecido a un libro cerca de su cabeza y que dio en la pared de la habitación que compartía con Harry. El libro se lo lanzó Harry en cuanto entro a ver cómo seguía.

Poppy había dejado algunas pociones para ayudar a Harry, ya que la cesárea había sido algo "un tanto más sangrienta" que con Ashtar. Harry estaba muy enojado con Severus por haberle "apagado" la magia.

—¡Pero era necesario! ¡No querías ser sedado! ¡Te estaba protegiendo! ¡A ti y a las niñas! —.

En cuanto Severus mencionó a las niñas, Harry se quitó las cobijas y salió así como estaba en la bata de dormir (Poppy insistió en que una pijama sería muy restrictiva con la recuperación de la piel) y fue hasta el cuarto de los niños. Ahí estaban sus hijos, siendo atendidos por Albus y Molly, quienes en cuanto lo vieron le sonrieron, hasta que vieron que él no les regresaba la sonrisa.

—Salgan. Ahora—.

Ni Albus, ni Molly se quedaron en la habitación y Severus necesitaba explicarse así que se negó a irse de la habitación. Harry fue hasta las cunitas donde estaban sus pequeñas y sonrió cuando observo a las pequeñas mover sus pies y reírse con el sonido del móvil de haditas que había hecho Albus con Transfiguraciones de ramitas, cada niña vestía uno de los juegos tejidos por su abuelo y había un pequeño peluche de osito hecho por Molly para cada una.

Sus niñas eran hermosas.

—Harry...—.

—Lárgate Severus. No quiero verte en este momento—.

Severus suspiró derrotado. Sabía que Harry estaría enojado, pero no iba a arriesgar a su esposo o a sus hijas por su necedad. Dejó a Harry a solas con los tres niños, Ashtar alzaba sus bracitos desde su cuna y Harry cargó a su hijo y lo sostuvo cerca de él.

Harry estaba enojado con Severus, pero sabía que si hubiera sido el caso contrario, que Severus fuera el portador y hubiera tenido el mismo problema que él, Harry hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero eso no hacía más fácil perdonarlo. No cuando podía apagarse tan fácil su magia con el simple deseo de su esposo.

Le dio miedo el poder que tenía Severus en sus manos, sobre él.

* * *

—Te mando al sofá—Sirius estaba frente al pocionista, su otrora némesis de la adolescencia, mientras le tendía una taza de café como ofrenda de paz. Severus la tomó, desconfiaba del perro, pero incluso el veneno, o más probablemente escupitajos en el café, sonaba bien, sobre todo el veneno. Había sido su peor noche desde hace más de un año. Se había acostumbrado tanto a sentir el cuerpo de Harry junto al suyo, que su ausencia se sentía como una tonelada de ladrillos en su corazón.

Tomó un sorbo del café y noto que estaba limpio. Curioso. El perro no desperdiciaba la oportunidad de incordiarlo.

—...Sé que él te ama, pero también lo conozco y heredó toda la terquedad de Lily y James, pero esos dos no duraban peleados mucho tiempo. Él te perdonará en un par de días—Terminó Sirius de decir y se fue de ahí, dejando al pocionista sumido en pensamientos extraños sobre cómo las cosas habían cambiado tanto en menos esos poco más de dos años.

Estaba casado, aunque ahorita estuviera enojado su esposo, tenía tres niños a los que amaba profundamente e incluso tenía una especie de tregua con el perro y el lobo. El señor oscuro cada vez estaba más cerca de ser vencido y si todo el plan de Albus y Harry salía bien, estarían libres totalmente de peligro.

Pero se sentía miserable mientras tanto.

* * *

Los "dos" días que había predicho Sirius, se habían convertido en dos semanas y Harry no daba muestra de perdonar a Severus quién no había dormido bien, evidentemente. Severus tenía círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos y una mirada de muerto en vida, apenas comía y suspiraba con frecuencia.

Harry estaba en las mismas, pero él aplicaba bastante Glamour para que nadie lo notara.

Aún enojados y todo, Severus seguía haciendo las pociones que requería Harry para recuperarse, incluyendo la de lactancia para poder alimentar a sus hijas, Ashtar estaba en el proceso de destete, así que ya no había problema por ese lado, aunque de vez en cuando, pedía una botella de leche en formula, pero cada vez era menos.

Harry había salido con Albus a seguir tejiendo la red de hechizos de contención y para verificar que no hubiera un solo punto débil en ese mundo. El mundo creado por Myrddin era casi tan grande como la tierra y Albus y Harry habían estado apareciendo en diversos lugares de el para tratar de darse una idea aproximada de donde poner las "granjas", aún con varias de ellas ya instaladas, Harry y Albus continuaron explorando ese mundo y verificando la red. Hasta ahora no habían detectado un solo punto débil.

Severus aprovechó la ausencia de Harry para pasar un rato con sus hijos. Harry apenas había dejado su lado y eso había limitado el tiempo que Severus podía pasar con ellos. Ashtar estaba jugando con unos bloques mientras sus hermanitas estaban durmiendo. Zolo empujaba más bloques hacia Ashtar mientras los otros dos "hijos de Myrddin" estaban durmiendo enroscados debajo de las cunas de las niñas.

Ashtar, en cuanto vio a su padre, alzó sus bracitos en su dirección y Severus cargo a su hijo, se sentó en la mecedora que había ahí para Harry y puso a su hijo en su regazo, pero pegado a él, cada día estaba más grande. Severus empezó a hablar con Ashtar, consciente de que el niño no entendía casi nada de lo que le decía, pero ¿Con quién iba a hablar?

Molly le daría algo de comer y le diría que todo estaría bien en unos días. El saco de pulgas se encogería de hombros y secretamente se alegraría un poco de que no estuviera "durmiendo" con su ahijado. El lobo era un inútil en las relaciones, llevaba años queriendo tener sexo con el perro y este último no se daba cuenta. Ni pensar en preguntarle a Albus, le daba escalofrío de solo pensar en llegar con otro problema al anciano.

Albus era su padre, lo quería como si lo fuera, pero aunque fue bueno aconsejándolo sobre "aceptar sus sentimientos". No era el mismo caso cuando se trataba de algo que no se arrepentía de hacer.

Mientras hablaba, mecía a Ashtar y este empezó a quedarse dormido en los brazos de Severus y él mismo cayó en un suave sopor y quedó así, con su hijo en brazos mientras Zolo se enroscaba cerca de la mecedora y se dormía una merecida siesta.

Fue así como lo encontró Molly y aunque la posición era un poco incómoda, Molly no tuvo corazón para despertarlo y mejor alargó la mecedora y acomodo mejor a Severus, puso una manta encima del hombre y el pequeño y con cuidado revisó a las niñas. Todos estaban bien y descansando, así que salió de la habitación y fue a arreglar un asuntito con uno de sus hijos.

Molly encontró a Harry en el jardín, cortando unas manzanas del huerto que habían creado recientemente y en cuanto lo tuvo a su alcance, le jalo de la oreja y lo llevó aparte, lejos de la mirada de "chismosos magos". Harry no entendía la ira de Molly, ella siempre había sido dulce y comprensiva con él.

—¿Me puedes decir hasta cuándo piensas seguir separando a Severus de sus hijos? —Le dijo Molly soltándole la oreja y con las manos en las caderas, cuando sintió que ya estaban suficientemente lejos de la cabaña.

—No lo estoy separando de los niños, él puede verlos cuando quiera—Harry sabía que esto no era cierto, pero es que le enojaba tanto la facilidad con que su magia se fue y regreso y temía un poco que Severus pudiera controlar así de fácil la magia de los niños.

—Eso no es cierto Harry James Potter. Sabes que Severus no va a entrar al cuarto mientras tu estés ahí, y no has dejado ese cuarto en semanas. Hasta hoy el pobre hombre pudo abrazar de vuelta a sus hijos—.

—¿¡Lo dejaste a solas con ellos!? ¡Debo ir a proteg...! ¡AY! —Molly le dio un zape en la cabeza.

—Escúchame bien Harry: Severus es SU PADRE. No les va a hacer daño—.

—Apago. Mi. Magia—Replicó Harry.

Molly suspiró, Ron era más terco que Harry normalmente pero Harry podía ser aún más obstinado cuando creía tener la razón.

—Cariño, sabes tan bien como yo que él hizo eso para protegerte, no querías tomarte la poción—.

—Me apago y me durmió. No pude ver nacer a mis niñas—.

—Poppy lo ordeno. Tener mellizos (gemelos en mi caso) es peligroso hasta cierto punto. Tú no estás "hecho" para dar a luz más de uno, aunque nazcas mujer. Es complicado para una mujer, imagina el riesgo para un hombre. Harry, Severus solo quería protegerte, a ti y a las niñas ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te hubieras movido mientras Poppy cortaba? Perdiste bastante sangre antes de que pudiéramos cerrarte, ¿No te habrías asustado de ver tanta sangre? —.

—Bueno... yo... —Harry se quedó callado. No había pensado en que hubiera hecho si se hubiera complicado la operación, como de hecho, lo fue. Estando consciente, seguramente habría entrado en pánico—De acuerdo. Entiendo el punto—.

—Además tesoro, has sido muy cruel con tu esposo. El pobre hombre no ha dormido ni comido bien en semanas—Harry bufó—¿No me crees? —.

—No es el único—Harry soltó el Glamour y Molly vio a un Harry muy desmejorado. Sus ojos parecían de mapache y había bajado unos kilos, entre la mala alimentación y la lactancia.

—Oh tesoro—Molly lo abrazó—Deja de hacerte daño, y deja de hacerle daño—Harry suspiró. La verdad es que amaba mucho a su esposo y la separación lo estaba matando, pero era tanto su miedo—Él no abusó de su poder cariño, en cuanto estuviste a salvo, "encendió" de vuelta tu magia. Si no la hubiera apagado, ninguno de nosotros podría haberte dado la poción—Harry sollozó y lloró un poco en el abrazo de Molly.

Luego de un rato, Harry se separó de Molly y fue hasta la cabaña a buscar a su esposo y lo encontró en el cuarto de los niños. Sirius y Remus lo vieron sin el Glamour pero no dijeron nada. Albus sabía lo mal que estaba pasándola también Harry, pero nada que él hubiera podido decir hubiera convencido a Harry, era una suerte que Molly estuviera ahí con ellos. Sabía cuándo era hora de intervenir, cosa que ellos no tenían dominada.

Harry entró al cuarto y observó a su esposo durmiendo en la alargada mecedora (tan grande como una cama individual) y decidió alargarla un poco más y en cuanto estuvo lista, extendió la manta y se puso debajo de ella y al lado descubierto de su hijo. Las pequeñas aún dormían en sus cunas pero una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus caritas, sintiendo las oleadas de amor que provenían del trío durmiente que eran sus padres y hermano.

* * *

Severus se despertó hasta el primer rayo de sol, había dormido toda la tarde y toda la noche y estaba hambriento. No recordaba haber dormido tan bien en semanas y entonces sintió el peso de su pequeño al lado suyo. El pequeño estaba chupando su dedo mientras se acurrucaba más contra su padre y entonces lo vio. Al otro lado del pequeño, estaba su esposo, con círculos negros en los ojos y la cara demacrada pero con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Severus se deleitó viendo a su esposo, como no había podido hacerlo en todo ese tiempo. Las niñas habían sido retiradas de sus cunas mientras dormían y estaba siendo cuidadas por Molly y compañía.

Harry sintió la mirada de Severus y se revolvió incómodo hasta que logró despertarse y miró directo a los añorados ojos ónice.

—Harry... yo...—Harry puso un dedo sobre su boca, callando a Severus.

—Lo siento Sev. Tenía miedo. Se que dijiste que jamás lo harías a menos que estuviera en peligro y sé que estaba en peligro, pero fue aterrador no sentir mi magia. Cuando desperté, estaba de vuelta, pero la facilidad con que se fue me aterró y luego pensé en los niños y muchas tonterías pasaron por mi mente. Te tuve miedo—.

—Nunca te haría daño Harry, o a nuestros hijos—Dijo Severus acariciando ese rostro amado, mientras Harry parecía un gato frotando su cara contra esa mano.

—Lo sé, pero pudo más mi miedo—.

—Harry, si tú quieres, podemos disolver el vincu...—Harry volvió a silenciar a Severus.

—Ni siquiera termines esa oración, ¿Me entiendes? Ni siquiera la termines en tu mente. Te amo y yo fui el tonto ¿Me perdonas? —.

Severus sonrió. El antiguo Severus hubiera pedido casi pleitesía para perdonarle algo a Harry Potter, pero este Severus solo estaba feliz de recuperar a su esposo y a sus niños.

—No tengo nada que perdonar—.

Harry sonrió.

—Es una lástima que aún falten varias semanas para terminar la cuarentena, pero en cuanto termine, le pedimos a Molly que cuide a los niños—.

Severus rió ante esa declaración—¿Y si vuelves a embarazarte? —Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que podemos tener un equipo de Quidditch en ese caso—Dijo con total desparpajo Harry ante la mirada atónita de Severus.

—¿¡Siete!? ¿Quieres siete hijos? —Harry besó la cabecita que estaba en medio de ambos.

—Siete o los que sean, quiero todos los niños que podamos tener, mientras sean tuyos, sean solo estos tres, o siete, o diez. Quiero tener a tus bebés—.

—Nuestros bebés—Dijo Severus dándole un beso en la frente a Ashtar quien arrugó su nariz ante la caricia.

Harry buscó la mano de Severus y enlazó sus dedos a los de su esposo. Faltaba poco para el fin del ciclo escolar y había cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse a futuro, pero mientras tanto, Harry y Severus pensaron que era ridículo estar enojados entre ellos. Durmieron otro rato antes de que sus estómagos exigieran alimento al igual que su niño.


	16. De vuelta en Hogwarts

**15.- De vuelta en Hogwarts**

* * *

El día había llegado y todos estaban nerviosos. Empacaron todo lo de la cabaña y lo redujeron metiendo los paquetes en sus bolsillos y esperando la señal de Albus y Harry. Ambos habían dejado un solo punto sin "tejer" y ahora solo esperaban a terminar para irse.

El día anterior habían llegado los últimos "niños de Merlín", una serpiente color turquesa que parecía tener agua tumultuosa en su interior y una cruza entre conejo y topo. Zolo saludo a sus hermanos y de alguna forma "presento" a Harry, Severus y sus hijos.

Harry pensó que los otros habían llegado apenas a tiempo. Severus pensó que su presencia solo garantizaba que seguramente tendrían otros dos niños. Algo dentro de sí, le decía que las creaciones de Merlín estaban con ellos precisamente porque sus nuevos amos serían sus hijos.

Finalmente, la red de hechizos fue terminada y sellada en su totalidad. Solo un mago con el nivel de magia de Albus y Harry (ósea, cualquiera de los hijos de Severus y Harry) podría romper esa red. Este mundo, para todos los efectos, había sido aislado del resto de las dimensiones, quedando a la deriva del espacio-tiempo, pero con las mismas reglas de su dimensión en cuanto a alimentación y magia, sumado a la supresión mágica que se efectuaría en Voldemort y sus seguidores, no había cárcel más perfecta que esta.

Zolo fue llevando a cada uno por separado y finalmente, solo faltaba Harry y el pequeño Ashtar, Zolo ya había enviado a sus hermanos y ellos estaban cuidando al resto de los humanos de su extraña familia. Harry dio una última mirada al mundo donde habían nacido sus hijos, donde se había casado y suspiro antes de adentrarse en las sombras que Zolo usaba para moverse. Albus tenía razón, era como adentrarse en un mar de terciopelo.

—¿Qué tal el viaje? —Preguntó Severus cuando Harry apareció en una niebla negra y finalmente se materializó junto a Zolo y su pequeño. Severus llevaba a una de las niñas, Lorelei, mientras Albus estaba haciéndole caras a la pequeña Saoirse. Mientras las niñas parecía que tendrían ojos negros o verdes, Ashtar seguía sin tener un color definido en el iris, parecía tener todos los colores en él y se veían distintos según su humor. Como todo Potter, las cosas extrañas lo seguían.

—Fue raro y divertido. Gracias Zolo—El zorrito de sombras camino feliz luego de que el humano dramático le agradeciera, sabiendo que sus humanos habían llegado felices a su mundo.

Zolo busco una sombra y entró en ella, se sentía bien dormir en su elemento luego de tanto tiempo. Uisce (agua en irlandés), la serpiente, busco una fuente de agua y la encontró en el lago negro donde se trasladó rápidamente. Sabía que su amo o ama tardaría algún tiempo en llegar. Talamh (tierra en gaélico escocés), se había hecho una madriguera cerca del bosque prohibido y al lado de la cabaña de Hagrid, quien quedó encantado con el conejo/topo.

Fire hizo su hogar dentro de la chimenea de las habitaciones asignadas para la familia Snape-Potter y Aer agarro una percha para lechuzas que daba hacia la ventana de esas habitaciones y quedó prendado de Hedwig quien lo miró altiva luego de que observó que su humano llegó con todo ese "zoológico". Harry tuvo que explicarle que tuvo que dejarla porque no iba a ser feliz en ese mundo, y tardó algunos días en convencer a la orgullosa lechuza de que ella seguía siendo su "chica favorita".

Evidentemente, las visitas no se hicieron esperar y Ron y Hermione llegaron a visitar a la familia Snape-Potter dos días después y luego de muchas tazas de té, una poción pimentónica para Ron luego de que se desmayara y algunos codazos de parte de Hermione para que se callará, Harry les presentó a sus pequeñas y a su esposo. Ron volvió a desmayarse y esta vez Hermione lo dejo en el suelo murmurando algo sobre novios impresionables y felicitando a Harry y al prof... Severus, luego de que este insistió en dejar los formalismos para otra ocasión.

Hermione veía a ambos y entendió rápidamente que ambos hombres habían recorrido un largo camino pero que se amaban profundamente para haber llegado a ese nivel de compañerismo, lo cual, teniendo en cuenta su historia previa no era algo increíble. Lo único que si le reclamo a Harry fue que no estuviera ahí para su boda, pero Harry prometió que cuando Voldemort estuviera fuera, harían una fiesta de "recepción" para celebrar su enlace.

Luego de que acabaron las noticias sobre su vida personal, Harry y Severus les explicaron a ambos la naturaleza de los hermanos de Zolo. Ambos chicos habían estado cuando Albus explicó la existencia de los hijos de Myrddin, pero fuera de un breve vistazo a Zolo esa ocasión, no habían tenido la ocasión de poder ver el verdadero potencial de las criaturas.

Hubiera sido extraño que no se asombraran cuando vieron a un zorro hecho de flamas, separarse del fuego que ardía en la chimenea ni ver a Hedwig huyendo de un insistente pájaro parecido a un fénix pero hecho de hielo. Hedwig le daba aletazos furiosos pero el pájaro parecía dispuesto a ganarse los afectos de la linda lechuza nival.

Severus meneo la cabeza diciendo algo de "pájaros idénticos a mocosos insufribles", lo cual le ganó un codazo de parte de su esposo, que él respondió con un beso. Ron, que ya se había recuperado de sus dos desmayos estaba por tener el tercero hasta que Hermione lo detuvo y le dijo que se dejara de dramas.

El resto de la visita la pasaron admirando a las niñas y diciendo lo hermosas que eran. Harry les pidió al final de la visita, que se hicieran padrinos de Ashtar, ya que Severus tenía en mente a alguien de cabello rubio (si seguía vivo) como padrino de las niñas. Luego de como lo había tratado esos días posteriores a su parto, Harry no podía negarle esa sencilla petición a su esposo. Aun ahora, sabiendo que Severus lo había perdonado, seguía avergonzado de haberse puesto tan histérico por algo que fue hecho en función de protegerlo, a él y a sus hijas. Pero eso no lo sabían sus amigos y nadie pensaba decir nada sobre ese evento en particular.

La visita terminó bien entrada la noche y por fortuna, el castillo estaba fungiendo como "cuartel general" mientras tanto. O eso era en apariencia. La verdad de las cosas es que todo era parte del plan para atraer a Voldemort. Cuando Albus le contó sus sospechas a Harry, se sorprendió de ver que uno de sus sospechosos coincidía con el principal de Albus, así que la estratagema funcionaba si y sólo si, hacían las reuniones de la Orden en Hogwarts y lo convertían en cuartel general, aduciendo la seguridad de los niños.

El espía tardó apenas unos días en ir a informar a Voldemort sobre el regreso de sus presas y este, decidió que era hora de darle una visita a su alma mater.

* * *

Esa misma noche, Severus se deslizó de la cama y dejó a Harry abrazando una almohada. Había algo que tenía que hacer o su conciencia no lo iba a dejar tranquilo. Conocía íntimamente la mente de su antiguo amo, la conocía más de lo que cualquier persona debería y era una maraña de maldad pura con tintes de locura y psicopatías. Pero también había esta veta narcisista que le hacía pensar que todos sus planes eran infalibles y su tendencia a regodearse en el sufrimiento de sus víctimas. Así que había una posibilidad muy grande de que hubiera dejado vivo a Lucius todo este tiempo, si es que su rubio amigo no había sucumbido ante las torturas.

Zolo estaba durmiendo cerca de Fire, en medio de una agradable sombra de la mesa de té cuando Severus llegó a él y lo despertó moviéndolo con cuidado.

—Zolo, necesito pedirte un favor—.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy había pasado casi dos años en las mazmorras de su antiguo amo. Había días en que guardaba esperanzas de ver a su familia de vuelta, y otros días en que pensó que lo mejor que podía pasarle era morir de una buena vez, pero Voldemort no era alguien "piadoso" y estaba seguro de que aún le faltaban varios años de suplicio siendo la "puta" de los mortífagos. Al menos su hijo y esposa estaban a salvo donde los oculto. Voldemort no pudo sacarle su ubicación.

Esa noche estaba en la fase de las alucinaciones febriles. Seguramente algún resfriado porque las enfermedades menores no las curaban sus carceleros. Estaba viendo sombras cubriendo la celda y una de ellas se fragmentó como una especie de zorro con ojos como carbones encendidos, incluso un poco de las sombras seguían a la figura como una especie de aura.

—Si me vienes a matar, hazlo ahorita que ninguno de ellos está aquí—Le dijo cariñosamente a la criatura de sus imaginaciones.

Sus fantasías febriles estaban bastante raras esa noche, ahora la criatura de sombras estaba liberándolo de alguna forma y Lucius cayó en el piso, gruñendo un poco cuando sintió un dolor que parecía real. Sus músculos cansados estaban moviéndose luego de horas de estar colgando de la pared y no solo siendo volteado para ser abusado.

Lo último que vio Lucius antes de desmayarse del cansancio fue a la figura del zorro de sombras, tomar su "túnica", o lo que quedaba de ella y entonces, la oscuridad, un terciopelo suave y sedoso, lo envolvió en su seno.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy despertó horas después pero no abrió los ojos de inmediato. Sabía que ya no estaba en las mazmorras porque su cuerpo se sentía relajado y libre de dolor, estaba en una mullida cama y había sábanas suaves, algodón y baratas, pero luego de no haber tenido una cama o sabanas en casi dos años, incluso la ropa de cama barata se sentía glorioso contra su piel maltratada.

No sabía dónde estaba, si seguía vivo o ya había cruzado el velo, todo lo que sabía es que estaba sin dolor por primera vez en mucho tiempo y había podido dormir en una cama. Una voz rompió su ensoñación.

—Veo que esta despierto—Lucius no hizo ningún movimiento—Vamos, no finja que está dormido, llevo años haciendo esto y siempre se cuando alguien está consciente—.

Lucius abrió los ojos y se vio en la enfermería de Hogwarts con la familiar Madame Pomfrey en su uniforme de enfermera y su habitual bandeja llena de remedios.

—¿Estoy vivo? —De acuerdo, era una pregunta estúpida si lo pensabas, pero dadas sus alucinaciones cuando tenía fiebre, todo este escenario bien podía ser una alucinación o su antiguo señor podría haber por fin logrado romper sus escudos y sembrarle un "recuerdo" para sacarle la información sobre su familia.

—Por el momento, pero casi no lo cuenta. Tenía muchas heridas feas e infectadas pero no por algo tenemos al mejor pocionista de Inglaterra, sino del mundo—Lucius sonrió ante eso y se tragó todas y cada una de las asquerosas pociones. No era el primero ni sería el último en detestar el sabor de las mismas y aun así, apreciar su utilidad.

Madame Pomfrey se fue de ahí, dejándole una bandeja de desayuno y Lucius se preguntaba cómo demonios llego a la enfermería de Hogwarts cuando nadie sabía que estaba vivo por lo que sabía y por lo que él sabía, la única persona que podía imaginar lo que le había pasado, estaba en alguna parte, ya que las conversaciones de sus torturadores solo daban pistas de que Severus Snape estaba escondido en algún lugar con protecciones poderosísimas, hechas con la sangre de cuatro magos incluyendo a Dumbledore.

Lucius meneo la cabeza y prefirió comer y dormir que averiguar las cosas. Si algo sabían los Slytherin es que había cosas que debían esperar y la astucia siempre es furtiva. El esperaría y mientras disfrutaría los pequeños placeres de estar en una cama y no siendo usado como muñeca sexual por esos idiotas de Crabbe y Goyle. Lo único positivo de ellos es que su miembro era apenas del tamaño de la palma de su mano.

* * *

—Veo que estás despierto—Lucius reconocería esa voz donde fuera. Su mejor amigo y alguna vez amante de ocasión, Severus Snape.

—Te ves bien, viejo amigo—Y era verdad, Severus traía el mismo brillo en los ojos que el traía cuando cargo a Draco entre sus brazos por primera vez. Entonces lo que había escuchado era verdad, el lord había secuestrado a Potter con el objetivo de preñarlo y Severus arruinó sus planes tomando primero al mocoso y ahora Severus era padre. Era imposible ocultar ese amor paternal.

—Veo que te dieron el tratamiento "estándar", debió estar muy enojado el lord—Lucius se encogió de hombros.

—Podría decirse—.

Severus suspiró, lamentaba no haber podido rescatar a su amigo antes pero tenía tanto que proteger y había tanto en juego que no pudo hacer nada por su amigo, además de que pensó que el lord seguramente ya lo había matado, hasta que volvieron a su dimensión fue que se dio cuenta que seguía vivo.

Lucius le había dado una foto de ellos dos cuando estudiaban, estaba hechizada para que la foto se moviera hasta su fallecimiento. Como el mundo creado por Merlín estaba en estasis, Severus se convenció de que la foto simplemente había recibido el mismo estasis que el mundo donde estaban, luego llegaron Albus y los demás y finalmente la llegada de sus dos hijas lo distrajo lo suficiente y había olvidado la foto. Cuando estaban acomodando sus cosas en sus nuevas habitaciones, encontró la foto y noto que la imagen seguía congelada. Supo que Lucius seguía vivo y tardo unos días en descartar escondites según la información que había recolectado la orden de las actividades de los mortífagos.

Así supo las dos posibles locaciones de Lucius y le dio a Zolo las ubicaciones, afortunadamente, Lucius estaba en la primera y Zolo terminó en menos de media hora de llevar a Lucius, desmayado y herido pero vivo, hasta su humano alto y serio en Hogwarts.

En cuanto Lucius cayó en su sofá, Severus llamó por flu a Poppy y juntos trajeron de vuelta al mundo de los vivos a Lucius Malfoy quien ya estaba en el umbral del velo.

Severus suspiró una vez más y procedió a contarle todo a Lucius, el plan del Lord, su hijo, como se había enamorado de Harry, su nuevo embarazo, el secuestro de Albus, el rescate de Albus, quien era la criatura de sombras que vio Lucius y sus hermanos del mismo ser de sombras, y finalmente, su boda y sus hijas, así como el hecho de que tenían un plan para derrotarlo, pero no describió el mismo.

Severus sintió otra presencia cerca y noto al espía, así que dijo exactamente las vaguedades que Albus, Sirius y los demás de la cabaña, habían estado de acuerdo en decir para descubrir al espía y atraer al lord. Finalmente, Lucius se perdió en la última pregunta.

—¡LUCIUS! —.

—Perdona ¿Qué dijiste? —.

—Dije ¿Te gustaría ser el padrino de mis niñas? —.

—¿¡Padrino!? —.

—Si, padrino—.

—Y-yo... no lo sé... supongo que sí, sí—.

—Deje sin palabras grandes a un Malfoy, debe ser un récord—.

—Cállate cara de Erumpent—.

—No insultes a mi nariz, mi esposo la ama—.

—Se enamoro de ti o de tu gran...—Lucius alzó una ceja.

—Ambos, supongo, no he tenido quejas en ese departamento—Dijo Severus encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno, has sido su UNICA experiencia—.

—Y así me gusta que se mantenga—.

El resto de la visita de Severus paso entre recuerdos de sus días de escuela y Lucius pidiéndole a Severus que si algo le sucedía, él se hiciera cargo de mantener a su familia a salvo y que les dijera que él estaba a salvo ya. Severus prometió hacerlo.

* * *

—¿Cómo te fue? —Preguntó Harry en cuanto Severus cruzó el umbral de sus habitaciones.

—Bien, ¿Sabes? Me sorprende que ni siquiera te hayas enojado por que mande a Zolo atraerlo—.

Harry se encogió de hombros—Yo haría lo mismo por Ron, aún no confió en él, pero es tu amigo y le daré el beneficio de la duda—.

Severus abrazo a su esposo y le dio un beso en la frente—Gracias—.

La alarma de la comida sonó y Harry fue a ver a sus hijas para alimentarlas, mientras Severus atendía a su pequeño príncipe para darle sus verduras cocidas, Ashtar ya necesitaba más alimentos y por fin había dejado la botella y estaba con su vasito especial. También empezaba a exigir sus galletas como postre.

Aun así, cuando Severus le daba de comer, Ashtar sabía comer todo lo de su plato y no quejarse, de alguna manera, sabía que Severus era alguien a quien era mejor obedecer.

Harry se les unió en la mesa luego de que Ashtar estaba terminando su galleta de postre.

—En serio, Severus, conmigo hace un batidillo y llora pidiendo sus galletas pero contigo se come todo sin chistar—.

—Beneficios de tratar con mocosos durante casi 20 años—.

—¡Hey! Yo fui un mocoso, ¿Recuerdas? —.

—Sí, pero tú no tenías problemas para comer—.

—¿En serio había Slytherins que necesitaban ayuda para comer? —.

—Crabbe, Goyle, y Flint, son algunos de los que recuerdo—.

—Vaya, ¿Y Draco? —.

—Él solo era insufrible—Severus recordó algo—¿Me prestarías a Hedwig? Le prometí a Lucius comunicarme con Narcissa y Draco para decirles que ya está a salvo—.

—Si, seguro. Ella ha estado muriéndose por salir, con ese pájaro acosándola...—.

Harry le parecía adorable cuando hacía ese puchero. Puso a Ashtar en los brazos de su otro padre y busco la carta que ya había escrito en la enfermería junto con Lucius y se la dio a Hedwig—Dale esto a Narcissa Malfoy—Severus le susurró la dirección a la lechuza y esta salió volando inmediatamente y fue seguida por Aer quien no podía ir muy lejos, así que lo último que hizo antes de regresar a su percha fue lanzarle una de sus plumas a su querida "lechucita". Le daría algo de protección extra contra cualquier magia nociva.

Ajenos al drama de las aves, Harry estaba tomando sus dosis de poción de lactancia y se perdió cuando Severus deslizó un par de dosis de poción cálmate y una que se le daba a las brujas menopaúsicas para lidiar con las hormonas fluctuantes. Severus se quería patear a si mismo cuando llego a la conclusión de que el cuerpo de Harry aún estaba sobrecargado por las hormonas y esa era parte de la causa de los cambios de humor de Harry.

El temor de perder su magia fue doblemente malo con todas esas hormonas corriendo por su sistema, sumado a su sobreprotección de los niños... Severus supo que algo estaba mal con Harry y cuando pensó en su depresión posparto con Ashtar, conectó los puntos y empezó a dosificarle las pociones de lactancia con otro par. El humor de Harry mejoró mucho con estas y volvió a su habitual personalidad irritante que Severus había aprendido a amar.

Sobre su exabrupto de Harry, luego del parto, Molly ya lo había regañado, Albus ya lo había regañado, Remus ya lo había regañado e incluso el perro pulgoso lo había regañado. Harry lloró un buen rato luego de esos regaños y solo se calmó hasta que Severus le dijo que lo entendía y le reitero que de verdad estaba perdonado. Luego de una poción calmante, hablaron unas horas sobre sus planes luego de que Voldemort desapareciera.

Ambos habían quedado de acuerdo en vivir al estilo de los Weasley, no una casa como la madriguera, pero si comprar algunos acres si es que no había alguno en la herencia de Harry, y vivir de forma mágica. No había otra opción con sus hijos, además, si Harry quería el equipo de quidditch, necesitaban terreno para el campo de juego.

Esa noche, Severus le dijo a Harry que Lucius había aceptado ser el padrino de Saoirse y Lorelei. Harry suspiró, luego de saber que Voldemort tuvo a Lucius bajo tortura y aun así no le sacó información sobre su familia, le daba esperanzas de que si podía amar a sus hijas así, Lucius sería un magnífico guardián de ellas.


	17. El primer desterrado

**16.- El primer desterrado**

* * *

Un pelaje maltratado era lo que se retorcía en las manos de Severus luego de haber atrapado al espía. Alguien tan insignificante que todos ignoraron, y estaba furioso por lo que le había pasado a su vigía. _"Malditos mocosos pelirrojos y sus artículos de broma",_ pensó el espía, _"Si no fuera por ellos, ahora estaría en los cuarteles de mi amo"_.

Albus lamentaba no haberse equivocado esta vez.

Todo comenzó unos días después de que Lucius llegara a Hogwarts. Con ayuda de varias pociones que Severus había mejorado durante su exilio, Lucius estaba ganando musculatura cada día, como si hubieran pasado meses, pero requería moverse constantemente para evitar atrofiarlos, así que se le veía constantemente caminando por el castillo con ayuda de un bastón.

La primera visita que hizo al poder pararse en sus dos pies fue a las habitaciones de Snape, y se encontró de frente con Harry quien primero le frunció el ceño y luego lo relajo, suspiró y le indicó amablemente que entrara. Era surrealista por decir algo, había un niño de casi dos años, con el cabello negro y los ojos más extraños y hermosos que Lucius hubiera visto, de piel clara y rasgos hermosos y patricios.

Había otras dos niñas durmiendo en cunitas que se mecían solas y Harry le dijo a Lucius que Severus llegaría en minutos y que si gustaba un té. Lucius aceptó y Harry llevaba levitando una bandeja con un servicio de té y un plato con sándwiches y pastelitos.

—¡Duce! —.

—No Ashtar, no hay dulces—.

—¡Duce! —.

—No Ashtar—.

Ashtar empezó a hacer puchero y Harry estaba por ceder cuando Lucius intervino.

—Tu padre—Ceja levantada—Ha dicho que no Ashtar—Mirada firme.

Ashtar se quedó helado y busco refugio en su padre dando unos pasitos y poniéndose detrás de Harry. Harry dejó la bandeja en la mesita de té de la sala y cargo a Ashtar.

—Ashtar, él es Lucius, es amigo de papá Severus—.

El pequeño escondió su rostro en el cuello de Harry pero igual tendió la manita hacia el extraño del cabello plateado y este le "sacudió" la manita.

—Encantado de conocerte Ashtar—.

—Luc parece papá Sev—.

Lucius levantó una ceja, recordaba los "grandes" discursos de Draco a esa edad.

—Es porque tu papá Sev y yo convivimos mucho—.

—De verdad tienen que enseñarme a hacer eso, Severus dice que es por tratar con estudiantes por 20 años pero tú solo has tratado con Draco—.

—Que valía por 20 niños con sus rabietas—.

—De acuerdo, eso es nuevo—.

—¿Pensabas que dejaba que se saliera con la suya? —Harry asintió—Esa era Narcissa, ella es como tú, unos ojitos de perrito y se derriten. Supongo que Severus es el de la disciplina—.

—¡Hey! Yo también se disciplinar, es solo que no me gusta hacerlo—.

—¿Puedo saber por qué? —.

—Tengo mis razones—Aunque Harry iba a darle el beneficio de la duda, no estaba dispuesto a darle mucha información sobre su vida con sus "amorosos" parientes.

—De acuerdo—Ese era un rasgo que a Harry le gustaba de los Slytherin, no hacían preguntas si te negabas a responder.

Severus se unió luego de unos minutos, había estado trabajando en unas pociones para la Orden y se encontró gratamente sorprendido de ver a Lucius haciéndole caras a sus ahijadas y a Ashtar quien le decía Luc, pedirle los brazos. Ashtar solo pedía brazos de los que confiaba, así que eso relajó notablemente a Harry.

—Veo que ya estás en tu modo "papá"—Dijo con sarcasmo Severus pero Lucius respondió con la ceja levantada.

—Y tu sigues teniendo tu fabulosa personalidad—.

Severus se rio, un evento que cualquier persona podría considerar una señal del apocalipsis pero era común para Harry y los niños, incluso Lucius había escuchado a Severus reír.

—¿Qué opinas de tus ahijadas? —.

—Son preciosas, evidentemente se parecen más a Potter que a ti—.

—Eso espero—.

Harry se acercó y beso a Severus, logrando un carraspeo de parte de Lucius quien tenía a Ashtar en sus brazos y reía viendo a sus padres besarse.

—¿Qué? Yo lo encuentro muy atractivo y guapo—.

—Evidentemente tienes más grave la miopía de lo que pensé—.

—¿Esta bromeando? —Harry no sabía si eso había sido una broma o no.

—Lo está Harry—.

—Es raro—.

—Te acostumbraras, así es como los Slytherin demostramos afecto entre nosotros—.

Lucius meneo la cabeza y murmuró algo acerca de "Serpientes domesticadas" y luego empezó a jugar con Ashtar y todo iba muy bien hasta que Ashtar quiso unos bloques que estaban en otro cuarto y simplemente los convocó. Lucius miró a Severus y este asintió. Cuando Severus le dijo lo de la poción, el ritual y la locura del Lord, le creyó, de verdad, pero creerlo y verlo era distinto.

Tenía en sus brazos a un mago más poderoso que Merlín mismo, cuyo familiar era una criatura hecha por Merlín y que decidió cuidarlo, y cada niño que tuvieran ellos dos tendría la misma cantidad de poder que este pequeño, eso quería decir que era el orgulloso padrino de dos, DOS niñas con poderes idénticos a su hermano y con DOS familiares tan poderosos como la criatura de sombras que ahora estaba pasándole un bloque de juguete a su pequeño amo.

—¿Hace esto muy seguido? —Pregunto Lucius con un hilo de voz.

—Si, cuando no está jugando a ser un gatito—Dijo Harry y Lucius volteó a verlo ¿¡Gatito!? —Es un animago, al igual que Severus y yo. Ashtar me convirtió en gato y luego de eso pude acceder a mi forma animaga a voluntad. Las niñas aún no han manifestado magia accidental pero una vez que estén más activas, es probable que sigan el camino de Ashtar—.

—¿Ahora entiendes por qué tuve que irme? —Pregunto Severus y Lucius asintió.

Lucius asintió, perturbado. Solo con Ashtar, el lord hubiera ganado la guerra tomando su magia, pero ahora había tres, TRES niños, y eran adorables. Aun cuando no fueran tan poderosas, sus ahijadas eran las niñas más lindas que hubiera visto, Lucius también se hubiera exiliado si hubiera podido. Esos niños le recordaban tanto a su hijo cuando era un bebé, que no podía menos que amarlos. Sin palabras, juró proteger a esos pequeños.

Severus observó la resolución en los ojos de Lucius y supo que había elegido un buen padrino igual que Harry había elegido excelente padrinos para Ashtar, Minerva iba a ser una excelente madrina para las niñas y por eso había tardado un poco, cuando le dijo a Minerva, la bruja lo abrazo por lo que pareció una eternidad luego de aceptar el rol de madrina de sus hijas.

* * *

El espía de Voldemort estaba caminando por el castillo cuando observo a los amigos de Potter caminar hacía la oficina del director y luego vio a este salir con ellos hacia el Gran Comedor, luego escucho la voz amplificada del director llamar a todo el personal.

Dumbledore estaba anunciando que moverían a Potter y su "familia" en dos días y que necesitaban voluntarios para su guardia. Él no podía ofrecerse por obvias razones, pero la información le sería útil a su maestro. En cuanto acabó la reunión, salió directo a visitar a su maestro con el traslador que él mismo le había proporcionado.

Esa era la gran ventaja de que nadie lo viera a uno.

* * *

—Tenían razón mis muchachos, en cuanto avisamos de su "mudanza", las barreras detectaron una aparición con traslador, que es una de las pocas magias que no puede bloquear por completo las barreras de Hogwarts, debió tener mucha magia oscura embebido para apenas ser detectado—Dijo Albus en cuanto sintió al espía irse a reunir con Voldemort.

—Entonces debe haber sido otorgado por el propio Voldemort—Concluyo Harry.

—Tenemos que agarrarlo—Severus estaba seguro de que lo mejor que podían hacer era agarrar al malnacido apenas regresara a Hogwarts.

Albus suspiró, pero estaba de acuerdo con sus dos muchachos. Una vez que regresará el espía, ya estaría completa la trampa.

* * *

El espía aterrizó en la zona de aparición cercana a Hogwarts, consciente de que su maestro le había dicho que el traslador podía sacarlo de Hogwarts, pero la magia oscura solo podía hacer el truco de pasar desapercibido "dentro" de Hogwarts y no desde "afuera".

El oscuro ser camino hacía su oficina y busco a su vigía donde lo había dejado. Apenas dio un paso en la oscura oficina, un furioso siseo le indico el peligro pero era demasiado tarde, estaba dentro de un campo mágico, uno que ya había probado en esos inmundos artículos de Sortilegios Weasley, uno que incluso contenía a los muggles y ahí estaba Harry Potter, Severus Snape sosteniendo a su vigía y a Albus Dumbledore viéndolo con tristeza, _"Vejete idiota"_.

—¿Por qué, Argus? —Preguntó Albus dolido.

A pesar del agrio carácter del conserje, siempre le tuvo cierto cariño como a todos en el castillo. Argus Filch había sido abandonado por su familia cuando era un niño y se determinó su estatus como squib. Albus lo protegió y cuido y dio un empleo, uno donde Argus estuviera a salvo ya que nunca había podido adaptarse al mundo muggle. Albus sabía de su envidia hacia los alumnos pero jamás pensó que iría con Voldemort ¿Qué podría haberle prometido el hombre? Por muy poderoso que fuera un mago, no podía darle a Argus lo único que de verdad deseaba ¿O sí?

—...Severus, ¿Tienes veritaserum? —.

Severus estaba preparado y luego de petrificar al squib, deslizó tres gotas de la poción incolora en su garganta, y se alejó. Canceló el hechizo y Albus fue directo a la yugular.

—...¿Qué te prometió Voldemort? —.

—Magia. Prometió que me daría magia—.

—¿Cómo pensaba darte magia? —.

—Usaría una de las mocosas de Potter, la sacrificaría y me transferiría su magia. Sería un mago por fin—.

—¡INFELIZ! ¡ _CRUC_...! —Harry estaba siendo sujetado por Severus quien le tapó la boca, impidiendo el hechizo.

—¡No Harry! —.

—¡SUELTAME SEVERUS! —.

—Si lo haces, estarás empezando a manchar tu alma, tu no quieres eso—Harry siguió resistiéndose hasta que empezó a calmarse—Creo que Argus será el primero de los desterrados—Albus asintió, triste por no haberse equivocado en sus sospechas.

—¡Zolo! —Llamó Harry. El zorrito apareció bostezando—¿Puedes enviar a esta... persona a la cárcel? —Zolo miró hacia el humano atrapado en la red de magia y asintió.

Zolo empezó a llamar a las sombras y cada una de ellas se estiró hacia la figura del squib mientras Severus arrojaba a la vigía, la señora Norris al mismo campo que Argus. Las sombras envolvieron a Argus y su gata y los cubrieron en su totalidad. Apenas fue un suspiro aunque parecía durar eones y la oficina estaba de nuevo como si nada, excepto que Argus Filch y su gata, estaban en la otra dimensión.

—No sabía que podías hacer eso Zolo—Dijo Severus mirando a Zolo desde una nueva luz, Zolo era LAS SOMBRAS, Zolo gobernaba LAS SOMBRAS, su hijo tenía a la verdadera oscuridad como su protector. Si Zolo los transporto en persona a su mundo fue porque los amaba, no porque no pudiera hacerlo de esta otra forma.

Zolo bostezo y se fue a dormir a lado de su pequeño amo mientras sus humanos lidiaban con la traición del squib, que no era tan inesperada como cualquiera pudiera pensar.

* * *

Argus Filch casi se muere del susto cuando atravesó lo que parecía un pantano hecho por las sombras, pero aferró a su amada señora Norris y pronto estaba cayendo por una especie de agujero y aterrizó en un pastizal. Le dolió pero estaba intacto.

Cuando se paró, observó a su alrededor y vio una cabaña con algunas gallinas pululando por ahí. No entendía esto ¿Él intentaba matar una niña y lo condenaban a vivir en una granja? ¿Qué clase de condena es esa? El viento soplaba y este lugar no parecía ser diferente a cualquier lugar de Inglaterra en el campo pero algo se sentía diferente en el aire.

Entonces recordó las palabras de Snape, "el primero de los desterrados". ¿A dónde lo habían desterrado? Ser el primero indicaba que habría más, y tenía una sospecha muy buena de quienes serían los siguientes desterrados. Él había sido un idiota y fue manipulado por el mocoso Potter y los otros en la Orden. Todo su espionaje solo sirvió para tenderle una trampa a su maestro y si lograban vencerlo, Voldemort iba a estar muy molesto con él.

El cielo se nublo y nubes de tormenta llenaron el cielo antes de que gruesas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer.

—Vamos señora Norris, busquemos refugio—.

Argus entró a la cabaña y observó que estaba todo lo necesario para vivir, excepto comida, pero fue a dar un vistazo al patio trasero y vio el corral de las gallinas y un pequeño huerto con tomates, papas y zanahorias así como un manzano. Mojándose, llegó hasta los nidos y saco unos huevos y luego buscó unos tomates y regreso a la cabaña de la granja.

Pronto encontró una sartén y corto los tomates para usarlos como base en vez de aceite y pronto tuvo huevos con tomate, la señora Norris encontró unos ratones chillones muy jugosos que cazar. Argus se encontró con que el destierro no era tan malo en un lugar como este, él sabía trabajar con sus manos y conociendo al mocoso Potter y al vejete idiota, lo más seguro es que cuando tuvieran a su maestro en sus manos, lo convertirían en squib y lo enviarían aquí.

Argus se rio maniáticamente. Argus aquí era él que tenía la ventaja. Él SABÍA USAR SUS MANOS, él sabía cocinar, mantener una casa e incluso hacer su propia ropa, incluso aprendió a usar un telar y esas cosas porque alguna vez pensó en ir al mundo muggle hasta que se enteró que el mundo había avanzado más de lo que él esperaba. Pero aquí, la tecnología apenas eran unos enseres domésticos como los sartenes, cacerolas, palas, picos y cosas así.

Argus Filch aquí era el importante, era quien sabía cómo domar su pequeña parcela.

Argus Filch aquí sería más importante que Voldemort y Albus mismo. Los otros no sabrían qué hacer cuando llegaran y seguramente sufrirían, pero él no. Él estaría bien.

* * *

—Entonces ¿Era Filch? —Ron había preguntado por segunda vez.

—Sí Ron, era Filch y si, la gata era su vigía—Le dijo Hermione ya algo harta de su novio.

—No te enojes Herms, es solo que esto es lo más asombroso que ha hecho Filch en su vida—.

—¿De qué hablas? —.

—Bueno, fue malo pero brillante ¿Quién hubiera sospechado de un simple conserje como un espía de Quién-Tu-Sabes? —.

Hermione parpadeó, visto desde esa perspectiva, Filch tenía más cerebro del que habían creído. Era un espía perfecto porque era invisible para otros, ignorado y tomado como un elemento del castillo y no una persona. Albus suspiró tristemente, otro muchacho perdido, Filch jamás pudo superar el haber sido abandonado por su falta de magia ni su envidia por aquellos que tenían ese don y tampoco pudo adaptarse al mundo muggle. Filch simplemente era alguien perfecto para caer en el lado oscuro, y Albus jamás pensó que Voldemort pudiera interesarse en un squib. Claramente había subestimado la desesperación de Tom.

La Orden recibió la instrucción de hacer un voto inquebrantable de solo hablar del plan con otros miembros de la Orden y todos juraron, era hora de ejecutar el plan y tenían pocas horas para hacerlo. Conociendo la vena para el drama de Tom, atacaría al amanecer en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

La Orden se dispersó a sus puestos y realizaron sus tareas. Harry y Severus hablaron con los hijos de Myrddin y les explicaron que debían proteger a los niños, incluso aquellos que aún no tenían un amo al que proteger, ellos prometieron proteger a Severus y Harry durante la batalla.

* * *

Tan predecible como esperaban, Voldemort apareció con todos sus mortífagos. Estaba furioso por dos cosas, porque el mocoso Potter seguía vivo y por qué según los informes de su espía, Lucius había sido rescatado de alguna forma por Severus Snape.

Voldemort se prometió que lo iba a torturar un buen rato y luego lo ataría a su cama, no importaba si los demás mortífagos querían su "parte" de compensación, Severus era suyo y ese niño no se iba a llevar a su mortífago favorito. Iba a eliminar a esos niños y a tomar su magia, iba a matar a Potter y a atar su alma a algún lugar cerca de la mansión Riddle, para que viera cuando tomara una y otra vez a Severus, frente a su fantasma, indefenso de ayudarlo y luego iba a darle la poción a Severus y a obligarlo a llevar a sus hijos, suyos y de Severus. No importaba si no era su plan original, él iba a regir el mundo mágico y sin Potter estorbándole, Severus eventualmente volvería a él, y si no, lo obligaría.

Zolo por su parte, conocía bien la oscuridad "malsana" que rodeaba al tal Riddle y "vio" sus pensamiento y supo que su humano estaba en peligro así que "hablo" con él y le dijo que jugaran un rato "como gatitos", Severus y Harry ya estaban en sus puestos en su sala mientras los niños estaban protegidos en su habitación con fuertes protecciones de todo tipo. Aun así, solo no se iba a arriesgar y observó cuando su pequeño humano empezó a reírse, agito sus manos aplaudiendo y se transformó en un gatito, a él y a sus hermanas. Zolo tomó a los pequeños gatitos y los puso en un mullido almohadón debajo de la cama y colocó una sombra de silencio.

Zolo simplemente no le dijo al humano dramático el alcance de sus poderes, era mejor así. Aer lanzó múltiples plumas de hielo alrededor y cada una se convertiría en una estaca helada cuando alguien con intención maligna se acercará, Fire se quedó entre las llamas, esperando y feliz de que el tipo raro del gato nunca los hubiera visto sin su disfraz. Al igual que Zolo, Fire podía ver cosas, intenciones y espíritus. Ese humano apestaba a envidia y ninguno de sus hermanos soportaba estar cerca de él, igual que ella.

La batalla comenzó y Severus y Harry solo escuchaban ruidos hasta que una explosión sonó cerca, su puerta salió volando y vieron ahí, parado frente a ellos a Voldemort, quien vio el destello de metal en las manos de ambos magos y rugió de ira.

¡El maldito mocoso se había CASADO con SU SEVERUS!


	18. El fin de la guerra

**17.- El fin de la guerra**

* * *

—VAS A MORIR POTT...—.

—Sí, sí, sí, ese discurso ya lo he oído, ¿Te importa si apuramos esto? Quiero terminar temprano para pasar tiempo con nuestros hijos—.

Harry sabía que esto iba a enfurecer al Lord, recordarle su fracaso anterior. No se esperaba la contestación del Lord.

—Morirás... tú y esos mocosos y luego veras como gozo tomando a tu "esposo"—.

—Espera ¿Qué? —.

—SEVERUS ES MIO—.

Harry miró al Lord y luego a Severus quien estaba asombrado y pálido. ¿El Lord estaba enamorado de Severus? ¿No se suponía que según Albus, quien era concebido con Amortentia no podía amar? Pues si no era amor, al menos estaba encaprichado y NADIE iba a quitarle a Severus.

Harry y Severus se movían observando a Voldemort como la peligrosa serpiente que era, llena de veneno y resentimiento y entonces, Voldemort atacó.

* * *

Mientras Harry y Severus se enfrentaban al Lord, el resto de la Orden estaba en puntos estratégicos del castillo, el asunto crucial de la operación era capturar de ser posible y matar si no había otra opción. No iban a morir intentando dejar vivo a quien si estaba tirando hechizos para matar.

Uisce había estado haciendo algunos arreglos al agua del lago y amplió la red subterránea de forma que algunos habitantes del pueblo de las Selkies pudieran actuar en algunas pozas y atacar a los mortífagos, el calamar gigante también ayudaría a contenerlos.

Talamh ayudó a la profesora Sprout y Neville a fortalecer las plantas como el lazo del diablo y pusieron algunos en los muros del castillo. Gracias a los poderes de Talamh, el lazo del diablo se había adherido a los muros y actuaría como un guardián de su muro.

Aer y Fire, aunque no fueron llamados a ayudar, dejaron sembrados sus propias contribuciones, Aer fue dejando sus plumas de hielo en varias lechuzas de la escuela y les pidió que defendieran el hogar de sus amos, cada lechuza de Hogwarts amaba a los niños de la misma y a la institución, Fire fue con los elfos, quienes proveían el fuego de las chimeneas y habían trabado amistad con el zorro de llamas, Fire les pidió que defendieran la escuela y de paso, llevaran algunas brasas ardiendo cuando atacar, así podría usarlas para ayudar.

Fire se conectaba con el fuego, como Zolo (Fire pensaba que era un nombre ridículo pero a su hermano le gustaba más que su nombre anterior) a las sombras, cada uno de sus hermanos controlaba su propio elemento, pero Zolo, él tenía los más fuertes y temibles, y aun así, ella, Aer y Zolo estaban seguros de tener que proteger a sus pequeños humanos. Podían tener más magia que Myrddin, pero seguían siendo cachorros frágiles aún.

Aun así, podían conectarse con sus elementos y ayudar desde la distancia.

Y de hecho, la batalla empezó y tuvieron que usar sus dones, las plantas de Talamh ayudaron a la profesora Sprout y Neville, quienes usaron hechizos _Engorgio_ en los lazos del diablo y aunque tenían unos rasguños, lograron contener a varios mortífagos.

Los elfos domésticos iba y venían arrojando brasas ardientes a los mortífagos y Fire las hizo estallar, dándoles quemaduras más graves que un fuego común.

Las Selkies capturaron a varios mortífagos y los arrojaron al calamar gigante luego de quitarles sus varitas. El calamar atrapó al grupo con uno solo de sus tentáculos mientras usaba los otros para agarrar a algunos mortífagos que intentaban llegar a su escuela.

Cuando Bellatrix logró penetrar las defensas abriéndole paso al Lord, Talamh envió su llamado de ayuda a las criaturas del bosque prohibido, al ser el dueño del don de la tierra, ninguna criatura que caminara sobre ella podía ignorar su llamado, llamó a las acromántulas quienes se inclinaron brevemente ante el curioso señor de la tierra y fueron a ayudar, capturando a Bellatrix en su red, el Lord logró entrar y Talamh tuvo que llamar más criaturas para fortalecer el castillo antes de ir a ayudar a los humanos grandes de Zolo y sus hermanos.

Los centauros acudieron al llamado del señor de la tierra y usaron sus arcos y sogas para capturar a los mortífagos que huían hacia el bosque ayudados por las acromántulas quienes fueron ordenadas en "ayudar" incluso a los centauros.

Fire escucho la voz de su hermano de tierra en su mente, avisando que el humano oscuro había llegado y entro al castillo, Zolo ya había puesto a resguardo en las sombras debajo de la cama a sus amitos y ahora era el turno de proteger a los humanos grandes. Fire salió de su escondite en las llamas y le dijo a Aer que fueran a ayudar, Zolo podía transportar a los niños a otro lugar si las cosas se ponían feas. Zolo asintió y Fire y Aer fueron a ayudar en lo que llegaban Talamh y Uisce, esta última había ampliado el alcance del agua y había provisto chorros independientes donde podían cruzar las Selkies y los Grindylows.

La batalla en los terrenos del colegio estaba controlada entre los magos y las criaturas, y la otra batalla desarrollada en los cuartos, era la que les importaba a los niños de Myrddin.

* * *

Harry respondió el hechizo de Voldemort con un _Protego_ mientras Severus lanzaba un _Sectumsempra_ a su antiguo amo. Voldemort estaba más enojado de haber sido atacado por Severus que por no haber dado en el blanco al mocoso.

A Harry le lanzaba maldiciones oscuras diseñadas para matar dolorosamente mientras a Severus le manda hechizos para aturdir o atar, todos sus hechizos eran repelidos por ambos magos.

Hechizos iban y venían y lentamente, Harry y Severus iban cansándose, el Lord aprovechó ese cansancio y se deslizó rápido hacia el cuarto de los niños. Voldemort no perdió el tiempo y lanzó un _Incendio_ al cuarto. Zolo sintió al humano oscuro ir hacia sus pequeños y saltó entre sombras y los llevó a otra habitación. Los pequeños gatitos dormían y ni siquiera se enteraron del salto a las sombras. Zolo se alejó un poco de ellos y reforzó las protecciones de esa habitación.

Voldemort estaba furioso ya que su Incendio no quemo nada, todo en esa maldita habitación infantil estaba protegido y empezó a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra, y ninguno destruía nada, así que empezó a usar la fuerza bruta y rompió la cama de Ashtar cuando entraron Harry y Severus seguidos de cuatro de los hijos de Myrddin. Fire tuvo que tranquilizar a Harry, "diciéndole" que Zolo llevó a los niños a otro lado.

Solo después de saber que sus hijos estaban a salvo, Harry entró a enfrentar a Voldemort seguido de Severus y los guardianes de sus hijos. Apenas había sido menos de un minuto entre que Voldemort entró y empezó la destrucción a lo muggle. Harry enfureció cuando vio la cuna/camita de su hijo destruida.

—¿¡DONDE ESTAN LOS MOCOSOS!? —.

—¡NUNCA VAS A TENERLOS! —.

—No quiero tenerlos, los quiero muertos, quiero su magia, y la tendré, y tendré a Severus—.

—¡PREFIERO MORIR! —Severus estaba horrorizado.

Él ya había sido vejado por el Lord, y el Lord había movido sus "afectos" a otros mortífagos más jóvenes ¿Por qué estaba obsesionado con él? ¡Jamás iba a dejar que nadie lo tocara de forma intima más que Harry! Los hechizos seguían volando mientras Voldemort continuaba con su discurso.

—¡TU ERES MIO! ¡TE PROTEGÍ AL ALEJARTE DE MI! ¡LOS OTROS MORTIFAGOS TE HUBIERAN INTENTADO MATAR SI MOSTRABA PREFERENCIA POR TI! ¡NO LO IBA A PERMITIR! ¡TU ERES MIO! —.

Voldemort lanzó una maldición de putrefacción hacia Harry y una lechuza nival se abalanzó hacia el Lord, Hedwig había atacado a los mortífagos junto a las lechuzas de Hogwarts, pero sintió el tirón de la magia de Harry cuando enfureció y voló a ayudarlo. Los niños de Myrddin se dividían protegiendo a los pequeños amos y a los demás magos y Severus lanzaba hechizos escudo hacia Harry y otros hacía el Lord, pero no pudo evitar la maldición de putrefacción. Las acciones de Hedwig salvaron a Harry porque su ataque hizo que el Lord errara y el hechizo dio en la pared.

Voldemort se quitó a la lechuza de un manotazo y cayó inconsciente. Aer que hasta ese momento solo había intentado mantener a salvo a los humanos, estalló en furia y lanzó un viento helado que lleno de hielo la piel del Lord. Voldemort cambio su objetivo al pájaro parecido a un Fénix. El idiota squib no le había hablado de estas criaturas, le había dicho de un par de zorros, uno rojo y uno negro, pero nada más.

Un zorro hecho de llamas empezó a ayudar a su hermano lanzando lenguas de fuego desde la chimenea del cuarto y las llamas quemaron como un látigo al Lord, Talamh hizo cimbrar la tierra debajo del humano oscuro y Uisce lo encerró en una burbuja de agua donde Aer lo congeló con una de sus plumas.

Harry y Severus estaban cansados, heridos pero completos, sus hijos estaban a salvo y se preguntaban dónde estaban los niños, pero ya habría tiempo de curar sus heridas, primero debían acabar lo que empezaron.

Con Voldemort congelado y mantenido así por un Aer furioso, Severus empezó a trazar las runas necesarias para drenar a Voldemort, en el hielo que lo envolvía, eso era incluso mejor que petrificarlo como habían pensado, Harry mientras tanto, estaba entonando los hechizos necesarios y finalmente, cuando acabaron, las runas brillaron y un grito surgió de la figura congelada del Lord.

Un hilo de magia surgió de la garganta del Lord y se deslizó de su cuerpo, su magia lo estaba abandonando y Harry la envió hacia la tierra, esperando que ella pudiera limpiarla y usarla mejor que su antiguo dueño. Voldemort era ahora un muggle, ni siquiera un squib, no había ninguna magia dentro de él.

—¡Zolo! —El zorrito se apareció en su forma normal y Voldemort tembló en anticipación, si todo lo que vio le dio una idea de lo que pasaba, este ser de sombras era el zorro negro que Filch había visto al igual que el zorro rojo era el ser de fuego, los otros tres debían ser agua, aire y tierra. ¡Había combatido contra las creaciones de Merlín! Y lo habían vencido—Destiérralo—.

El ser de sombras llamó a las mismas y las sombras de la habitación rodearon a Voldemort, encerrándolo y cuando terminaron de cubrirlo, se disiparon y Lord Voldemort había desaparecido de ese mundo.

—Zolo ¿Dónde estás los niños? —Pregunto Severus en cuanto vieron que Voldemort había sido desterrado de su mundo y Zolo los guió hasta la habitación de ellos, Zolo canceló sus protecciones y los llevó hasta su closet donde en un cojín y rodeados de su ropa hecha un nido, había tres gatitos acurrucados.

* * *

Voldemort cayó con un ruido sordo y la especie de cápsula helada donde estaba se rompió. Por fortuna estaba "ileso", apenas algunos rasguños y observó a su alrededor en cuanto pudo. Su cuerpo seguía estando lampiño pero se sentía diferente a cuando recuperó su cuerpo mortal hace años. Para empezar, no sentía más su magia, pero sí podía sentir dolor como nunca.

Todo el cansancio de la batalla estaba pasándole factura y enfocando su vista, encontró una silueta parecida a una cabaña. Camino hasta ella y vio que tenía todo lo necesario para vivir, excepto comida. Busco y busco y empezó a recorrer la cabaña y encontró el pequeño huerto con algunos tomates, papas y zanahorias y un árbol de naranjas. El sol brillaba y se veía el cielo claro.

Voldemort agarro una naranja del árbol y encontró un cuchillo, recordaba haber cortado naranjas cuando niño, pero sus conocimientos de cocina eran apenas cortar y rebanar algo crudo o algo como una fruta. Comió la naranja y decidió recostarse en la cama, no sabía dónde estaba, pero al menos tenía un techo donde guarecerse. Lo peor de todo, es que desde se graduó de Hogwarts, jamás volvió a enterarse de nada del mundo muggle, incluso su cocina siempre estuvo plagada de magia o los elfos hacían el trabajo. De niño, el orfanato lo alimentaba y jamás lo enviaron a trabajar a la cocina.

Voldemort era un inútil aquí, sea donde sea que lo enviaron el mocoso y el zorro de sombras. ¿Cuándo demonios tenía una oportunidad si el mocoso y sus "bebés" tenían semejantes aliados? Lo único que en realidad le dolía era haber perdido a su Severus. Alguna vez pensó en convertirlo en su consorte, pero sabía que eso lo pondría en peligro.

Conocía lo que todos pensaban sobre él y él sabía las consecuencias de lo que su madre hizo. Por eso cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Severus, investigó más filtros amorosos que la Amortentia y había otros, algunos tan potentes como la Amortentia. Él no había sido concebido bajo los efectos de la Amortentia sino bajo una poción de lujuria. Eso cambiaba radicalmente el resultado. No estaba alterando los sentimientos sino los deseos.

Él se había enamorado del hombre de rasgos estoicos y cabello oscuro, y esperaba que cuando el mundo mágico estuviera a sus pies, ellos podrían gobernar juntos. Pero eligió a Potter.

Voldemort juró que se vengaría, un día regresaría de donde fuera que lo enviaron y tendría a Severus con él y Potter y esos niños estarían tres metros bajo tierra.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

En el castillo, todos los de la Orden y el profesorado de Hogwarts así como las criaturas, pusieron a los mortífagos en un claro y fueron atados mágicamente y confinados por un campo mágico marca Weasley. Ambos gemelos se maravillaban de lo bien que funcionaba su invento para cuando Percy estuvo insoportable con su placa de "Premio Anual". El invento había sido para confinarlo en su habitación hasta que ellos desactivaran el objeto, que era un simple trozo de pergamino, apenas mayor que una carta de snap explosivo.

No hubo bajas en ninguno de los lados, aunque en ambos bandos había heridos y algunos rasguños pero nada que no se pudiera curar.

Albus llegó corriendo a ver a sus muchachos y encontró una zona de guerra dentro de sus habitaciones, pero se tranquilizó cuando escucho las voces de Severus y Harry y unos maullidos. Albus ya había visto la forma de gato de Harry y Ashtar pero escucho otros maullidos y supo que las pequeñas estaban convertidas en gatitos. Entró a la habitación de sus muchachos y ahí en la cama, estaban Harry y Severus rascando las cabecitas de tres gatitos, uno más grande que los otros dos que parecían dos fichas de Dominó, con el pelaje negro en la parte superior del cuerpo y un pelaje crema en la parte inferior.

—Albus—Dijo Severus al reconocer al visitante.

—¿Todos están bien? —.

—Si, todos estamos bien, solo tenemos algunos rasguños pero los niños están bien—.

—¿Y Voldemort? —.

—No en el infierno que es donde merece—Contestó Harry.

—Está en la cárcel—Dijo Severus. Albus miro interrogante a Severus pero este le dio una mirada que significaba "luego te explico". Albus lanzó algunos hechizos sanadores menores y les dijo que Poppy iría con ellos en cuanto tuviera algo de tiempo.

Harry solo estaba feliz de que Voldemort estaba lejos de sus vidas, por fin. Ahora solo quedaba enviar a sus huestes con él y Sev y él podrían empezar el resto de sus vidas. Además, tenían que buscar una casa dónde vivir, los niños necesitarían pronto un patio donde jugar.

* * *

Albus estaba horrorizado de saber que Tom estuvo tan obsesionado con Severus, le dio escalofrío pensar que hubiera pasado si no los hubieran enviado a la otra dimensión. Los guardianes de sus hijos habían resultado ser quienes derribaron a Voldemort para que sus muchachos pudieran hacer el trabajo de quitar su magia.

Severus y Lucius recibirían los testimonios de los profesores, de Harry y él mismo, a favor de ellos para que supieran los roles y situaciones década uno.

* * *

Las pruebas para los mortífagos fueron públicas pero no se dio a conocer la cárcel a la que serían enviados ni el método de destierro, Albus hizo prometer al Wizengamot que la ubicación de la cárcel jamás sería del dominio público.

Bellatrix fue convertida en muggle casi de inmediato y enviada a la cárcel dimensional al igual que sus esposos, otros como Dolohov tuvieron juicios más largo pero el resultado era el mismo, armados con veritaserum, cada mortífago fue juzgado incluyendo a Severus, quien luego de tener los testimonios de Harry y Albus, fue condenado a "Servicios Comunitarios" por 10 años que se tomaron como pagados por sus servicios como espía. Este veredicto fue necesario porque si Severus era exonerado sin más, la opinión pública podía decir que el Ministerio solo estaba siendo parcial con los magos de la Luz.

Lucius fue condenado a "Servicios Comunitarios" durante 20 años, la requisición de su bienes y 5 años en Azkaban. Aun así, Lucius pensó que salió bien librado, ya que luego de deliberar qué Azkaban estaba siendo "reconstruida", se le condeno a Lucius a un arresto domiciliario en las propiedades que aún le pertenecían a su esposa por ser una Black y que Harry jamás tomó para él cuando heredó el título de "Heredero de la Casa Black".

El testimonio de Lucius sobre su tortura y violación sirvió para agregar cargos a los múltiples que tenían los mortífagos, Crabbe y Goyle no habían podido ser ligados a muchos de los crímenes que si cometieron, pero Lucius podía acusarlos de haber sido violado por ellos repetidas veces durante su confinamiento. Con eso, el Wizengamot pudo condenarlos y a la condena de ser desterrados de su mundo y la supresión total de su magia, se sumó la esterilización.

Cuando se ejecutaron las condenas y los destierros se hicieron, muchos de los hijos de los mortífagos lloraron pero el Wizengamot dijo que no podían acompañar a sus padres en su destierro. Los "retoños" de Crabbe y Goyle fueron de los más afectados ya que ellos necesitaban un líder al que seguir y Draco ya no quería tener que ver con ellos, la familia Parkinson cayó en desgracia y el contrato de Matrimonio entre Draco y Pansy fue disuelto, para gran alegría de Draco.

Muchos como Millicent Bulstrode, retomaron el apellido de soltera de sus madres, Millicent era descendiente de los Burke, y Pansy de los Borgin, así que el apellido de sus padres varones se perdió y terminaría de perderse cuando ellas se casaran, si es que lograban hacerlo al sus padres, haber sido enviados al destierro a quien sabe dónde.

Un último juicio estuvo a la orden del día cuando Albus presentó la petición de que se volviera a juzgar a Grindelwald, el hombre todavía estaba lúcido para su edad y no se veía tan acabado como se esperaba. El juicio duró apenas media hora y luego de ser convertido en Muggle, fue desterrado. Albus se veía tan viejo como su edad, Gellert por fin se había disculpado por Arianna pero eso no aligero su alma como él había esperado. Aun así, ahora tenía una preocupación menos en su mente.


	19. Un nuevo hogar

**18.- Un nuevo hogar**

* * *

—Sev, ¿A dónde vamos? —Harry estaba con los ojos vendados mientras Severus lo guiaba por un camino empedrado por una colina.

—Es una sorpresa—.

Molly, Albus, Sirius y Remus junto con los niños de Merlín estaban cuidando esa tarde a los hijos de Harry y Severus. Hedwig aún estaba teniendo un régimen de pociones porque cuando el Lord la aventó se fracturó sus alas, y aunque fue sanada, no contaron con la maldición que el Lord había intentado lanzar y que dejó rastros en Hedwig. Luego de purgar su sistema de magia oscura, la lechuza fue sometida a un régimen de pociones estricto, pero Aer siempre estaba pendiente de ella.

Hedwig dejó de huir del ave y en cambio pareció dispuesta a darle una oportunidad al insiste pájaro de hielo. Aer no podía ser más feliz y constantemente le llevaba ratones a su lechucita. Fire jugaba mucho en las chimeneas de Hogwarts, feliz de que los elfos domésticos alimentaran los fuegos con su madera de cedro favorita mientras Zolo se deleitaba jugando entre las miles de sombras que había en el castillo y a veces iba a la oscuridad del lago a saludar al calamar gigante. Uisce se dedicaba a pasar el día haciendo nuevos trazos de riachuelos por todos los terrenos de Hogwarts y Talamh gustaba de pasar su tiempo conviviendo con las criaturas del bosque y ayudando a crecer las plantas en los invernaderos.

Sirius y Remus habían decidido empezar una relación despacio, fueron a cenar a Hogsmeade, bebieron una copa de Whiskey y... a la mañana siguiente, todo el castillo los felicito por su "buena química en la cama", pero les rogaron encarecidamente que pusieran hechizos de silencio la siguiente vez, no necesitaban saber que a Remus le gustaba la de "perrito" ni que a Sirius le gustaba aullar cuando llegaba al clímax.

Harry y Severus finalmente si hicieron una fiesta anunciando su matrimonio, en cuanto acabaron los juicios y destierros de los mortífagos, incluso invitaron a los Malfoy, quienes viendo a Severus tan feliz, omitieron cualquier crítica mordaz que quisieran hacer, Draco incluso felicitó a Harry. Fue el apretón de manos más tenso de la historia, pero ambos chicos estaban bien con eso. No iban a ser amigos del alma luego de su historia juntos, pero Harry respetaba que al final, no hubieran querido participar en la guerra. En los libros de Harry, no tomar una decisión también es una decisión y para él, el haberse alejado era una buena decisión.

Draco también se sorprendió de ver a su padre cargando a las bebés de Harry y Severus y quedó igual de enamorado que su padre de ellas, Narcissa estaba radiante, imaginando cuantos vestidos podría enviarles a las niñas y cuantos bailes y tertulias podría mostrarles cuando tuvieran la edad. Ella siempre quiso una niña.

Severus sabía que entre Molly, Minerva y Narcissa, y seguramente Andrómeda, sus hijas tendrían la mejor educación respecto a un mundo que le fue vedado a él por su condición de mestizo. Sus hijos, siendo los últimos herederos de los Potter, serían tratados como magos de añejo abolengo y era mejor que tuvieran cierta educación sobre ese mundo, tenían a Harry y a él para mostrarles un camino de tolerancia y valores, pero ninguno de ellos sabía de etiqueta social y esas cosas, esa era una de las razones de elegir a Lucius como padrino además de su amistad previa. Lucius siempre lo protegió, incluso mientras ambos eran mortífagos.

Albus, sabiendo que sus muchachos buscaban una casa, le dio a Severus un pergamino con las escrituras de una, como regalo de bodas. Cuando Severus leyó el contenido, supo que Albus les había dado el lugar ideal y fue por eso por lo que había pedido al perro y al lobo que cuidaran a los niños, Molly y Albus solo se invitaron solos a acompañar a Sirius y Remus. Ashtar últimamente tenía la costumbre de convertirse en gato y dormir en los cajones, y sus hermanas, que ya tenían unos 6 meses, intentaban convertirse en gatos por ellas mismas, pero aún no lo dominaban y luego tenían orejas y cola por algunas horas. Aun así, se veían adorables.

—¿Dónde estamos Sev? —.

—Confía en mí, Harry, casi llegamos—Severus colocó a Harry frente a la puerta de la propiedad y le quitó la venda de los ojos—Ya llegamos, abre los ojos—.

Harry parpadeó y se puso los lentes y en cuanto enfoco, observo una casa preciosa de tres pisos, hecha en piedra y con techos de tejas, con un granero adjunto y un molino de agua. Había un riachuelo que alimentaba el molino y una especie de laguna alimentada por el riachuelo con varios nenúfares y peces. Los jardines eran preciosos, llenos de flores y había mariposas y abejas entre ellas, en los mismos jardines se observaba un invernadero y un huerto más allá del invernadero.

—¿Dónde estamos? —.

—Nuestra casa—.

—¿¡Nuestra!? —.

—Fue el regalo de bodas tardío de Albus. Cuando me dio la escritura, supe que era perfecta, estamos cerca de Hogsmeade, apenas a unos 20 minutos caminando, pero tiene protecciones muy fuertes contra intrusos y aparición. Vine y la propiedad estaba bastante bien en su estructura pero necesitaba arreglos, así que la adecúe a nuestras necesidades—.

Harry se rio—¿Y el molino y el granero? —.

—Siempre quise aprender a hacer pan desde el principio. Además creo que se ve bien, una clásica casa de campo mágica—.

Harry beso a su esposo—Es perfecta—.

—Y aún no la ves por dentro—.

Severus abrió la puerta y Harry observo una linda sala en color crema y una cocina completa pero mezclada, había enseres mágicos de cocina que llego a ver en la Madriguera y otros bastante muggles como el refrigerador y el microondas.

—¿Y esos? —.

—La señorita Gran...—Harry le dio "esa" mirada—Hermione—Se corrigió—Encontró unos hechizos para hacer que funcionen sin electricidad—.

—Genial, porque los hechizos caloríficos y los refrigerantes no siempre sirven bien, además, quiero que los niños conozcan también cosas del mundo muggle—.

Severus beso el cuello de su marido y le dijo con voz baja y sensual—¿Quieres ver nuestra habitación? —.

Harry soltó un gemido que Severus tomo como un sí y lo guió escaleras arriba al primer piso, donde estaban todas las habitaciones, el tercer piso era un salón de juegos para los niños y el ático. Su habitación era hermosa, y tenía los colores de ambas Casas, un closet enorme para su ropa y un baño con una tina bastante invitadora, pero Harry estaba desesperado por ver a su esposo desnudo, así que su atención se centró en poner a su esposo contra el colchón y seguirse besando mientras desabotonaba su camisa.

—Sev... te quiero en mí—.

—Paciencia amor... tenemos mucho tiempo...—Dijo Severus mordisqueando los hombros de Harry quien ya no tenía su camisa. Harry ni siquiera noto que ya estaba a medio camino de la desnudez.

—Los niños...—Sus palabras fueron silenciadas cuando Severus empezó a lamer sus pezones.

—Tus padrinos los están cuidando junto con Molly y Albus. Tenemos toda la tarde y la noche—.

Harry y Severus no habían tenido mucha intimidad en esos meses, entre la reparación del castillo, los juicios de los mortífagos, el juicio a Severus y su posterior liberación con "condena pagada", las múltiples visitas de sus amigos queriendo "ponerse al día", la ceremonia de los niños para darles sus padrinos, el registro de su enlace (que suscitó miles de Aulladores pero que fueron redireccionados por Albus a una caja enorme de madera donde fueron quemados por Fire) y el registro de los niños (que suscitó otra ola de cartas, pero estas preguntando si el Ministerio tenía registros de la poción usada en Harry para ser usada por cualquier hombre que quisiera concebir y si había alguna forma de adaptarla para mujeres infértiles), habían estado muy ocupados y llevaban semanas sin estar juntos y a solas un rato.

Así que Harry estaba muy feliz de tener a Severus para él solo. La ropa fue quitada de ambos con celeridad y Harry puso a Severus debajo suyo y Severus, quien había planeado tener a su esposo a su disposición por bastantes horas, había traído consigo lubricante y empezó a preparar a Harry quien gemía al sentir las suaves embestidas de los dedos de su esposo.

Un rastro de suaves besos y pequeñas mordidas iba aumentando la expectativa y Harry gimió de gozo cuando Severus lo penetro, lento y con cuidado, dejando que Harry se acostumbrara luego de esas semanas de celibato.

Severus acomodo a Harry y empezó a subir y bajar su pelvis, indicándole a Harry que se moviera, la capacidad del habla ya lo había abandonado y en su lugar, los gemidos tomaron su lugar como forma de comunicación. Harry bajaba y subía por el miembro erecto de su esposo, delirando de placer. Fueron minutos que parecieron horas cuando el clímax los alcanzó y Harry cayó rendido sobre su esposo.

Luego de algunos instantes, Harry recupero el habla.

—Te amo Sev, te amo tanto...—Los ojos de Harry brillaban con amor.

—Tanto como yo a ti mocoso—Severus abrazó a su esposo y se separaron antes de caer uno al lado del otro y dormirse un rato.

Se despertaron horas después y fueron a la cocina que Severus había dejado equipada, Harry lo acusó bromeando de haber planeado su "secuestro" y Severus le replicó que no parecía compungido por ese hecho mientras le hacía una tortilla de huevo con jamón.

Comieron y luego continuaron la exploración de la casa, Harry vio el cuarto de las niñas y el cuarto de Ashtar y pensó que eran perfectos, el cuarto de Ashtar tenía una cuna que se iría transformando en una cama acorde a la edad de Ashtar hasta que tuviera edad para ir a Hogwarts, el cuarto de las niñas ya estaba repleto de todas las cosas que Albus les había tejido a sus nietas, el de Ashtar tenía una manta tejida con pequeños dragones revoloteando por toda ella.

Lo último que vieron fue el cuarto de juegos y Harry sonrió, era el tipo de cuarto que a él le hubiera gustado cuando era niño y sospechaba que a Severus también. Entonces noto unos aros cerca de su casa.

—Sev ¿Qué es eso de afuera? —.

—Es tu campo de quidditch—.

—¿Campo de quidditch? —.

—¿No dijiste que te gustaría un equipo de quidditch Snape-Potter? —Dijo Severus sonriendo de lado y con una mirada llena de amor y deseo.

Harry sonrió, él de verdad quería una familia grande y le gustaban las sesiones para concebir—Si ¿Deberíamos empezar a buscarlo? —.

—Casi estoy seguro de que esta noche estaremos concibiendo a nuestro siguiente hijo—Sonrió ladinamente Severus y arrastró a Harry a su habitación.

Hicieron el amor toda la noche y el deseo de ambos se cumplió, por partida doble. Algo que fue confirmado un par de meses después por Poppy.

* * *

Los mortífagos desterrados pronto tuvieron que buscar formas de mantenerse en pie y muchos de los mestizos que habían fingido ser sangre pura tuvieron que hacer uso de sus habilidades aprendidas de sus padres muggles, lo que puso de manifiesto la cantidad bastante grande de "supuestos sangre pura" que no lo eran.

Voldemort seguía lloriqueando y rumiando su situación, estaba sin magia y sin su amado, mientras el mocoso Potter tenía todo. No era justo, él era el mago más grande de todos los tiempos, él era quien merecía la gloria, la fama y el reconocimiento, merecía gobernar el mundo.

Mientras el otrora "mago oscuro" seguía rumiando su desgracia, Argus Filch estaba en la luna, muchos de los mortífagos notaban que Argus podía manejarse bien, su huerto estaba creciendo y sus gallinas se reproducían, Crabbe y Goyle ya habían matado a sus gallinas mientras Dolohov no entendía por qué sus gallinas no tenían huevos (mató a las gallinas para comerlas asadas en una hoguera y dejó vivos a dos gallos) y Bellatrix logro quemar la cabaña que había encontrado.

Bella estaba furiosa, no solo porque ahora estaba sin casa, sino porque tuvo que regresar con su marido y su hermano y luego de unos meses, sin su magia, quedó embarazada (ella se había hechizado a sí misma para solo procrear con quien ella eligiera) y ella solo quería tener hijos con su señor, el cual seguía sin dar muestras de querer salir de su confinamiento autoinfligido.

Cuando llegó Gellert a ese mundo, llegó en el mismo punto que había llegado Voldemort, así que cuando entró en la cabaña, observó la figura dormida de un Tom Ryddle al que reconoció como su sucesor del título de señor oscuro. No había quedado nada de Voldemort. Sin la magia para nutrir su cuerpo, también se barrieron las maldiciones y restricciones que tenían, así que Voldemort desapareció y en su lugar quedó un Tom Ryddle avejentado que había recuperado un aspecto humano.

Tenía cabello corto que había estado creciendo y su nariz estaba de vuelta, sus ojos eran de nuevo azules y se veía como un hombre de mediana edad, a pesar de tener ya poco más de 70 años, pero se veía miserable.

—Vaya si eres patético—.

Voldemort, ahora Tom Ryddle, miró al extraño que se metió a su refugio.

—Seas quien seas ¡Lárgate de mi casa! —.

—Vamos, vamos, esa no es forma de tratar con tu antecesor—Eso hizo que Tom se sorprendiera.

—¿Eres Grindelwald? —.

—Llámame Gellert—.

—¿Te enviaron aquí? ¿No estabas en Nurmengard? —Por muy miserable que se sintiera Tom, no todos los días conocías al que fue uno de los mayores magos tenebrosos del mundo mágico, así que se levantó y se movió hacia la salita que estaba polvosa, pero hizo algo de limpieza rápida e invito a Gellert a sentarse.

—Gracias, ahora ¿Por qué tenías una pinta tan miserable hace unos instantes? No eres el primer señor oscuro en ser vencido, yo mismo fui vencido y encerrado en una prisión, que irónicamente, yo mismo construí—.

—No me importa haber perdido—Dijo Tom sentándose frente a uno de sus modelos a seguir—Es el hecho de que...—Tom suspiró—Es algo ridículo—.

Gellert no se perdió la mirada que dio Tom y adivinó correctamente—¿Problemas de amores? —Tom ni siquiera asintió, sus ojos ahora eran tan normales como los de cualquier muggle y reflejaban su verdadero sentir—¿No correspondido? —.

—¿Alguna vez...? ¿Alguna vez te enamoraste Gellert? —.

Gellert recordó esos meses al lado de Albus y como los recordaba cuando se sentía solo mientras intentaba conquistar su mundo y el muggle, sus ideales de un mundo perfecto y cómo terminó eso. Luego en Nurmengard, recordaba esos días al lado de Albus para no volverse loco. Con el mundo libre de la guerra, Albus volvió a visitarlo, solo para ofrecerle una opción, un nuevo mundo, un lugar donde no habría una celda fría sino césped, árboles, ríos, animales, donde podría caminar libre aunque el precio a pagar sería su magia y no volver nunca a su mundo. Gellert tomo la oferta y dejo que lo enjuiciaran de nuevo y lo desterraran. Lo hizo para no ver más esos ojos que lo miraban con amor aún y que jamás podrían brillar de nuevo como lo habían hecho esos meses hace tantos años. Mientras siguiera en ese mundo, Albus jamás podría ser feliz o buscar a alguien con quien serlo.

—Sí, me enamoré una vez y era correspondido, pero dejé que mis ideas y sueños locos se interpusiera entre nosotros, aunque al principio parecían ser de ambos. Yo hice algo horrible y él jamás me acompañó, tuvo muchas oportunidades pero el amor que un día fue nuestro, no volvió a él. Sé que me ama, pero le hago más daño estando junto a él—.

—Yo lo amaba—.

—¿Te amaba igual? —.

—Pensé que sí. Él era uno de mis seguidores y pensé que estaría ahí siempre, nunca le dije que lo amaba—.

—¿Entonces como sabes que te amaba? —.

—¿Tu amor te dijo que te amaba? —.

—Sí, muchas veces, y otro tanto sin palabras—.

—¿Cómo fue eso? —.

—No me mató—.

Tom conectó los puntos.

—¿Dumbledore? ¿Tú eras pareja de Albus Dumbledore? —Gellert asintió—Por eso no te mato—.

—Albus siempre pudo matarme, todos estos años y simplemente me dejó en prisión. Pero siempre tuve alimento, mi celda era caliente y tenía ropa, algunos libros. No es el trato que le darías a un prisionero normal—.

—Jamás pensé que Dumbledore pudiera enamorarse y menos de ti, su duelo fue legendario—.

—La pasión tiene sus formas, ¿Por qué crees que el duelo fue legendario? Si simplemente hubiera buscado quitar a un señor oscuro, me hubiera podido vencer rápido, pero él sabía, lo sabía, que sería la última vez que podríamos vernos sin unos barrotes en medio de nosotros. Yo sabía que perdería, Albus siempre fue mejor mago que yo, y aun así, me dejo jugar con él, me dejó bailar con él, los hechizos volaban y era como si estuviéramos bailando un baile que solo nos pertenecía a nosotros. Albus jamás dejó de amarme—.

Tom pensó en lo que acababa de decir Gellert y notó que eso no era lo que vio en su duelo con Severus, los que bailaban eran Potter y él, se movían en sincronía, se protegían, era una complicidad que él jamás tuvo con nadie y que jamás tendría.

—Lo eche a perder—Tom bajo el cuerpo derrotado y una mano se puso sobre su hombro.

—Sí, pero no deberías dejarte caer, después de todo, fuiste vencido por 5 criaturas creadas por el mismo merlín y dos de los magos más poderosos del mundo, (eso leí en los periódicos), a mí solo me venció mi ex. Fuiste un mago oscuro más malo, cruel y despiadado de lo que yo fui—.

Tom sonrió—Gracias por animarme—Gellert salió al huerto y vio que al menos esa parte de la casa si estaba cuidada. Miró hacia Tom que solo se encogió de hombros—Me crie en un orfanato, apenas sé cocinar algo, pero me gustaba ayudar en el huerto, ningún niño quería hacerlo y me dejaban solo—.

Gellert asintió—Yo se cocinar un poco, ¿no te molestaría compartir este lugar? —.

Tom aceptó. No porque fuera altruista o pensara en ayudar a su antecesor, sino porque conocía bien el dolor de haber perdido a alguien amado. La miseria ama la compañía.


	20. Epílogo

**19.- Epílogo**

* * *

Severus estaba emocionado, igual que sus pequeños, por el nacimiento de su hermanito.

Ashtar tenía 15 años y estaba en el año de los TIMOS, Saoirse y Lorelei iban en tercero y hacían rabiar a su hermano quien les espantaba a los moscones que intentaban invitar a salir a sus hermanas, Tristán y Galahad, estaban apenas en primero, Liam iba a entrar el siguiente año y finalmente, la pequeña Stella que hacía las delicias de Narcissa quien era su tía favorita y le gustaba vestirse como princesa. En total, Harry y él habían completado el equipo de quidditch pero el destino les deparaba una sorpresa, Harry se embarazo una vez más y luego de hablar largo y tendido, Severus se sometió a una operación muggle, vasectomía, para cerrar "la fábrica". Su pequeño Octavius sería el último bebé que tendrían.

Severus trabajo arduamente cuando supieron que Tristán y Galahad venían en camino y consiguió crear una poción capaz de lidiar con los efectos de las hormonas en un varón fértil. Severus regreso a sus anotaciones y cuando el Ministerio llegó con las notas de Riddle pidiéndole a Severus ver si la poción podía producirse con un fin más altruista, Severus hizo una segunda versión de la poción y ahora, gracias a eso, los "perros-padrinos" de Harry tenían una camada... es decir, un par de niños, Theodore (Teddy) y Regulus.

Harry quiso que Tristán y Galahad nacieran en su casa, y desde ahí, todos los niños nacieron en su hogar. Crecieron y se hicieron amigos de los niños de los amigos de Harry y por ende, amigos de Severus.

Ashtar era uña y mugre con Rose, la hija mayor de Ron y Hermione, a pesar de que Rose era casi cuatro años menor que él, las gemelas, en cambio, eran mejores amigas de Scorpius, que tenía apenas unos 8 meses menos que ellas (Draco había estado muy "ocupado" en su escondite, donde también estaba escondida también, su amiga Daphne Greengrass), eran peor que los gemelos Weasley en sus mejores años. Los gemelos estaban tan orgullosos de esos tres.

Victoire, la hija de Bill y Fleur nació un año después de la batalla del castillo y se hizo amiga del alma de los gemelos Tristán y Galahad, quienes eran los Ravenclaws más estudiosos que se hubiera visto en Hogwarts, Ashtar término en Slytherin mientras las gemelas fueron a Gryffindor. Liam quería ir o a Slytherin o a Hufflepuff y Stella no se había decidido aún qué casa le gustaría, pero pensó que Hufflepuff podía ser interesante, ya que ahí estaban sus "primos" Teddy y Reg. Teddy tenía 14 años y Reg 11.

Neville salió un tiempo con Luna, pero al final se separaron y quedaron como amigos. Entonces Ginny y él empezaron a salir y se casaron luego de un tiempo, tuvieron una niña a la que bautizaron como Alice, en honor a la mamá de Neville. Luna se casó unos años después con el nieto de Newton Scamander, Rolf, y tuvo gemelos, Lorcan y Lysander, quienes siempre que iban de visita a su casa, hacían mancuerna con Stella y Liam.

En cuanto al castillo, Albus se retiró luego de la batalla y cedió el puesto a Minerva, quien le ofreció a Severus el puesto de subdirector, Severus declinó y le sugirió a Minerva que le diera el puesto a Filius quien aceptó. Severus nunca regresó a ser maestro y en cambio, se dedicó a hacer múltiples pociones y a patentarlas. Harry se dedicó al hogar pero contrató a algunos elfos niñeras, además de Dobby quien chilló de alegría cuando Harry le dijo que quería que fuera su elfo personal. En total tenían tres elfos, incluyendo a Dobby. Daisy y Jazmín eran niñeras ejemplares y ningún niño se atrevía a desobedecerlas.

Albus, ya sin la presión de ser director, empezó un pequeño negocio de "prendas tejidas". Había disfrutado mucho tejiendo ropita y mantas para sus nietos y decidió hacerlo su nueva profesión, simplemente no esperaba tener éxito, pero resultó que sabía tejer, luego invitó a Molly a unirse a su empresa y juntos tenían una tienda en el callejón Diagon que era visitado por muchas brujas y magos fértiles buscando el ajuar perfecto para recibir a sus pequeños.

Cuando los niños Snape-Potter empezaron a ir a Hogwarts, debieron sacar un permiso especial para sus familiares con la directora, Ashtar era bastante popular en la Casa Slytherin, Aer y Fire tenían un pequeño club de fans en Gryffindor y Talamh (que era el familiar de Tristán) y Uisce (que era el familiar de Galahad) eran los favoritos de los Ravenclaws. Stella y Liam también tenían familiares pero eran... diferentes a los de sus hermanos. Aer se llevó demasiado bien con Hedwig y un día, Hedwig fue vista haciendo un nido y dentro había dos lindos huevos blancos con chispas azules.

Los pequeños de Aer y Hedwig eran de un blanco azuloso, conforme crecieron, tomaron un plumaje blanco salpicado de plumas azul helado. Hedwig estaba muy orgullosa de sus crías al igual que Aer quien estaba muy ufano de sus pequeños. Los pequeños eligieron a Stella y Liam como sus humanos.

Octavius nació justo un 14 de febrero, sus padres estaban teniendo un picnic en su jardín y Stella y Liam estaban jugando en el molino (Les gustaba meter nueces al molino y ver cómo se convertían en harina) cuando Harry tuvo esa sensación extraña que tuvo desde su primer embarazo. Severus levantó todo en dos golpes de varita y llevó a Harry a su habitación mientras le gritaba a sus hijos que entraran y llamaran a su abuelo. Liam llamó al abuelo y Albus fue corriendo por Poppy y ambos llegaron en minutos.

La "abuela" Molly fue llamada momentos después por Stella y pronto estaban ahí todos los amigos y familiares de ambos, esperando al pequeño. Octavius no lloró y al igual que Ashtar, tenía unos ojos inusuales. Ashtar tenía ojos de todos los colores y cambiaban su color según su humor, Saoirse tenía los ojos ébano de su padre, Lorelei tenía ojos verdes como su padre, Tristán y Galahad habían heredado los ojos avellana de James Potter, Liam tenía unos ojos verde oscuro y Stella tenía ojos negros como carbones, Octavius nació con ojos violeta.

Harry y Severus estaban felices, tenían una familia numerosa como habían deseado y gracias a la poción mejorada de Severus, otros pudieron hacer sus propias familias.

* * *

Ashtar ya tenía 30 años cuando un día decidió visitar la cárcel, aunque como el Ministro de magia más joven de la historia, debía hacerlo, solo por su salud mental. Todo el mundo mágico sabía de La Cárcel, pero jamás se preocupaban de saber que sucedía ahí con los prisioneros. Lucius le dijo a Ashtar que muchos eran malvados hasta los huesos y otros tantos estaban locos, aquellos que enviaban a Azkaban solo eran infractores menores. Lo mismo había dicho su padre Severus, pero su padre Harry le dijo que debía hacer lo que su corazón le decía.

Ashtar no estaba muy convencido aún sobre qué hacer y consultó a muchos hijos de mortífagos e incluso a su abuelo Albus y a su abuela Molly. Molly le dijo que lo olvidará, pero su abuelo Albus lo conocía bien y le dijo que le diera un mensaje a Gellert si lo veía y que se llevará la capa de Harry, por si acaso.

Un día que sus hermanas estaban ofreciendo una fiesta en la casa Malfoy (Narcissa adoraba a las niñas y Lucius lucía como pavo real cuando alababan a sus ahijadas y su buen gusto) y que sus hermanos estaban en diversas actividades al igual que sus padres, se escabulló al ministerio, a la zona de "destierro" y se desapareció de ahí.

Saoirse y Lorelei no lo entenderían, ellas amaban el glamour y su magia la habían dedicado al embellecimiento (y algunos experimentos con sus familiares y sus elementos, pero sus descubrimientos los publicaban con un seudónimo), no había ni uno solo de sus clientes que no se fuera satisfecho con sus pociones o hechizos, incluyendo algunos dentales por recomendación de su tía Hermione.

Tristán y Galahad se dedicaban a la protección de animales y sus hábitats usando los poderes de Talamh y Uisce, eran los favoritos de los magizoólogos y su atención se centraba más en bestias que en personas, mientras Liam prefería dedicarse al estudio de la historia, terminó sustituyendo a Binns como profesor de Historia de la Magia en Hogwarts y publicando varios libros de historia mágica de varios países, ¿Cómo podría entender a una población actual?

Stella se casó con Scorpius para sorpresa de todos y terminó siendo una dama de sociedad y criadora de lechuzas "árticas", los hijos de Hedwig y Aer fueron prolíficos y se convirtieron en la especie favorita de muchos niños, ella tenía su propio mundo. Octavius aún no se decidía qué hacer con su vida, pero mientras, ayudaba en la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley, su forma de ver el mundo era demasiado particular y no tenía mucho interés en la historia.

No, ver La Cárcel era algo que él tenía que hacer solo.

Zolo y Ashtar llegaron a "La Cárcel" y mientras Ashtar usaba la capa, Zolo simplemente se escabullía en las sombras. Ashtar llegó primero donde cayó Argus, el primer desterrado. Este había ampliado su cabaña y le estaba dando clases a un par de nuevos prisioneros sobre cómo cocinar y como cortar leña y esas cosas. Al lado de la cabaña de Argus, había otras cabañas más recientes, creando un pequeño pueblo. Argus no se parecía a como lo había visto en el retrato, sino que se veía feliz y bronceado.

Continuando su exploración durante un rato, hasta que llegó a una cabaña donde vivían tres hombres, parecían los Lestrange y Ashtar se presentó. Al principio no querían hablar con él, pero finalmente cedieron y empezaron a hablar de su vida y el destino de Bella quien no se veía por ningún lado.

Rodolphus obligó a Bella a llevar a terminó su embarazo, ya que él siempre quiso un niño y saber que su esposa se había hechizado para no concebir fue horrible de averiguar, pero le daba ilusión tener un bebé. Rabastan se convirtió en guardián de Bellatrix hasta que nació Leo. Luego de que nació Leo, Bellatrix abandono la casa y empezó a buscar a su señor, pero Tom y Gellert vivían en un punto muy alejado de donde cayó Bella y de donde cayeron los Lestrange, además de ser ermitaños.

Bella cayó en lo que Zolo llamaba El Abismo. Según Zolo, Merlín describió El Abismo como la pérdida total de la humanidad, la desconexión completa de un alma con lo que la hace única, toda razón se borra y se convierte en un monstruo. No era necesaria la magia para caer en El Abismo, solo hacía falta ser malo hasta los huesos, como había dicho el tío Lucius. Rabastan fue quien terminó matando a Bella cuando llegó un día, enloquecida más que de costumbre, diciendo que un buen sacrificio le devolvería su magia y pensaba quemar a los tres como sacrificio.

Enterraron a Bellatrix detrás de su cabaña y se dedicaron a cuidar al pequeño Leo que cuando su madre murió, tenía unos 3 años apenas.

Ashtar siguió revisando La Cárcel y noto que algunos prisioneros mortífagos se adaptaron bien mientras otros, tuvieron el destino de Bella. Los nuevos tenían menos problemas, gracias a aquellos que lograron adaptarse y ahora les enseñaban a valerse sin magia y ayudándolos a ver su condena como una oportunidad.

Finalmente, llegó a la cabaña de Gellert y Tom. No entró, solo observo por la ventana desde el anonimato de la capa de su padre y miró una escena muy conocida por él. Gellert estaba sirviendo la comida mientras Tom ponía la mesa, Gellert y Tom estaban enfrascados en una discusión de algún tipo y reían... justo como él y su padre Severus hacían.

Ashtar se acercó a la puerta de la cabaña y sacó el mensaje de su abuelo Albus, lo puso en el suelo y tocó a la puerta. Le hizo una señal a Zolo, indicándole que era hora de irse y sabiendo que su padre Harry había tenido razón, había quien si tomo la segunda oportunidad que se les dio y no era una prisión sino una oportunidad de hacer las cosas mejor.

Tom abrió, no vio a nadie y miró hacia abajo, vio la caja de madera en el suelo, con una G grabada en ella. Se la entregó a Gellert y él la reconoció. Abrió la tapa y encontró un mechón rubio (ese que Albus le había pedido como regalo) junto a un trozo de pergamino: _"Te perdono, amor mío. Jamás he dejado de amarte y nunca lo haré, pero ahora soy feliz y espero que tú también lo seas, Al"._

Gellert lloró cuando leyó la nota, y se dejó abrazar por Tom. En todos esos años, Tom y Gellert desarrollaron sentimientos filiales entre ellos. Tom encontró en Gellert un amor que le había faltado toda su vida y que Gellert también anhelaba. Gellert siempre quiso un hijo y Tom un padre y eso fue lo que ambos sentían uno por el otro.

El perdón de Albus era lo único que le faltaba a Gellert para sanar su corazón y ya fuera el mismo Albus o alguien más, le habían traído paz a su "padre". Solo esperaba un día, obtener el perdón de Severus y empezar el también a sanar su corazón.

* * *

 **Nota al margen:** Estos son los años que se llevan los hijos de Harry y Sev.

Ashtar se lleva 1 año 8 meses con Saoirse y Lorelei

Saoirse y Lorelei se llevan 1 año 4 meses con Tristán y Galahad

Tristán y Galahad se llevan 2 años exactamente con Liam

Liam se lleva 1 año 2 meses con Stella

Stella se lleva 3 años con Octavius


End file.
